Staying on Top
by Mauia88
Summary: Women normally wanted Sasuke's attention, wanted to be close to him if they had the opportunity, but Hinata had many and she didn't even try… and he didn't like that. (SasuHina. model!AU.)
1. Informal Introduction

"Cut!" the director exclaimed.

Sasuke eased his hold of the actress in his arms and turned to leave before anyone could bother him. He knew this director well, and when the director called 'Cut!' to direct an actor or actress on set – or fix a problem - he would sure take his time. Sasuke was going to take advantage of the wasted time and aimed for his trailer. His career may be acting, but he still couldn't help his antisocial behavior. Despite this personality defect, his popularity was great, the demand for him high. He was an A-list actor, and he knew as long as he kept acting, barrels of money would never cease to come his way. He would make sure of it.

Kakashi Hatake, with silver hair and a mask to cover his nose and mouth, managed to block his entry to the trailer.

"What?" Sasuke said sternly, glaring at his manager.

"You've got to stop running off to your trailer every time the director says cut. You may have absorbed your role superbly and brought your character to life, but you still should stick around in case the director addresses any changes."

"If the director stops a scene, it wouldn't be because of me."

"Well sure, rarely it would be because of you, but your reputation won't get any better if you isolate yourself every chance you get-"

"I've already heard your lecture a thousand times. Can you move now?"

"I will stop only when you finally listen to me."

"Fine." Sasuke broodingly stuffed his hands in his pockets, turned, and walked back to the director who was coaching the actress. "How boring," he muttered beneath his breath.

* * *

_Click! Click! _"And one morrrre." _Click!_ "Great! A big success," the photographer proclaimed, checking the screen of his DSLR to look over his last photo. "What a violet jezebel," he complimented, his eyes gleaming. Oh how he loved his job! The youth! After viewing it, he shut his camera off and turned his attention to his model. "Thank you very much dear Hinata," he extended his arm.

"Ah, thank you Mr. Lee." She shook his hand, briefly bowing as well, before he brought the back of her palm to his lips.

"That will be enough now Gai," Hinata's manager, Tsunade, eyed the male.

Gai Might let go of Hinata's hand and sparkled to Tsunade as he said, "Oh Tsunade! I thank you for allowing me to work with this up-and-coming model a second time! Every photo she gives me is simply flawless! Since you had a successful supermodel career before, I bet she gets only the best of coaching!"

"Of course! Now get those photos edited and I'll expect copies by Monday morning before you send them to your magazine."

"Yes my lady!" Gai took Tsunade's hand, pecked it, and rushed away before Tsunade could stop him.

"Psh, what a fairy," Tsunade said lowly, lingering her stare as Gai strode away. She turned her attention to Hinata who was making her way towards her mentor. "Go get changed Hinata. You get a week of vacation as promised. But when you come back I expect you as you usually are, in tiptop condition. In the week you will be resting, I will be filling your schedule with promising shoots that will get you to the top. You've only just caught the attention of the people. But we need to make sure you make your place and stay there. Right?"

"Yes Miss Tsunade," Hinata said softly, looking down.

"I'll see you later. A car will be waiting for you outside to take you to your apartment. I gotta get going."

"Yes, thank you Miss Tsunade," she bowed before making her way to the changing room.

* * *

The minute Sasuke finished the last scene of the day, which just so happened to be the last shot to film for the movie, he rushed out. He said his quick goodbyes' and 'thank yous' sure, but that movie – as every movie does – took a toll on his free time and rest. So the moment he completed any project, he would enjoy every minute after before his manager gave him another movie deal. Closing the door to his apartment behind him, Sasuke kicked his shoes off, set his keys on the kitchen counter, and went to the refrigerator. Grabbing the beer that hid at the back of the bottom shelf, he popped the cap open with ease and took a swig. Alcohol can do no wrong. And he sure enjoyed his alcohol. Eased his annoyance of others as a matter of fact.

He turned to the living room that was just across from the kitchen. Locating the landline on the coffee table, he tapped a button to listen to his voicemail. Surprisingly he had as few as two voicemails to listen to. Normally, he would have a handful or more. One came from Naruto Uzumaki, his loud and cheerful best friend, who also happened to be one of his many annoyances. Naruto was asking him out for drinks. The other was from his pink-haired ex-girlfriend, who starred in a movie opposite him. That was how they met, but despite their _mutual_ break-up, she still wanted to stay in touch, and even worse, "stay friends" if they could. He however had no intention of keeping contact with her and so did not care to ever reply to her calls. It's not that he grew to hate her, but more so that he just didn't see the benefit of her connection. He was the one that brought her from a newcomer to an Academy-award winner. He was the influencer, not the influenced.

Despite having already opened a new bottle of beer, he threw it back in the refrigerator and called his blonde-haired companion. "Hey, I'm up for it," was all he said before leaving his apartment and heading to their favored club spot.

* * *

"I…I don't know if I feel like it tonight Ino-"

"Please!" Ino repeated over the phone. "Come on Hinata! I know you aren't much of a drinker, or dancer, let-alone a club hopper, but they can be fun! You just haven't had the right experience yet."

"Yes well-"

"Hinata, I will be with you along with Sakura and Tenten. Even Tenten is willing to make an appearance!"

In the background, Tenten could be heard saying, "Way to make me sound like a hermit Ino."

Ignoring her, Ino continued, "And now that you're on a short but well-deserved vacation, you should explore different places, see different sights!"

Hinata giggled at her friends exaggeration, "Umm…okay, Ino. I will go for all of you. But-"

"But what?"

Hinata could imagine Ino placing her hands on her hips, "But…I-I don't really have anything to wear for a umm…club."

"Well don't worry! Come right over and aunty Ino will give you a gorgeous combination for you to wear!"

She exhaled, speaking softly, "Okay. I'll come over to your house in a few minutes."

* * *

Club 9 was a club known for its A-list celebrities that liked to walk-in like it's a local coffee shop. A popular place with upbeat music and colorful lights filling the large, dark room, Club 9 was Sasuke's go-to club for when he just wanted to relax, listen to some music and have some beer, not that he couldn't do the same in his own home of course. But the difference between his home and this club was the hot girls that were scattered all around. Since the club was a favorite among the wealthy, it would only take beautiful people. Vain, but a harsh truth nevertheless.

The minute he arrived, he went straight to the bouncer at the door. Being the well-known celebrity that he is, the bouncer only had to look at his face before allowing Sasuke entry. Ignoring the screams of adoring fans waiting outside the club, he made his way through the black entrance hall that led to the large dance floor. At the back of the club were separated, private rooms for celebrities that would want to sit and take a break. He found booth 6, and joined Naruto, who had brought two more friends of theirs with him, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted as he found a seat next to the rambunctious blonde.

The other three greeted back before Naruto cut in, "So you're officially done with your movie now right?"

Naruto is another A-list actor, having had aspired to become one of the most memorable ones since he was a young boy. However, the rest of the group of four, Shikamaru and Neji, are not actors. Shikamaru is a producer. Despite constantly complaining about his job, Shikamaru's reason for choosing to become a producer was because "no one else would do it right." Neji on the other hand is a cameraman. He has been the director of photography for a couple critically acclaimed movies thus far.

"Yeah," replied Sasuke, "Before I left the set, I made sure Kakashi would give me more time to relax."

"And what did he say?" Neji asked.

"Since I'm the best actor under him, he gave me a week of freedom."

"Only a week?" Shikamaru piped in, "Damn. That's like nothing."

"Yeah well he said after the week is over, the only thing I will be doing is a few photoshoots here and there and maybe some TV time to promote the movie."

"Already?" Shikamaru asked. "Isn't it a little early to promote it? It still needs to be edited after all."

Sasuke shrugged, "I guess the TV stations will keep the recording till the time is right." Sasuke took Naruto's martini glass and drank the last of its contents.

"Hey!" Naruto grabbed for his glass. "Awww, you even ate the olive."

"Here," Sasuke took the toothpick that originally held the olive from between his lips and threw it in the cup.

"Go get me a new one!" Naruto barked.

"Sorry, I don't listen to idiots."

"What!?"

"Shut up you two. I'll get more drinks." Neji interrupted, leaving the booth in the process.

* * *

"Perfect!"

Hinata blushed at the sight of her in the mirror. She knew Ino dressed _lightly_ but she didn't think Ino owned a too low-cut, too short lavender mini-dress. No matter how many times Hinata adjusted the hem of the dress to cover more of her overly exposed legs, the dress always managed to move up but stopped to cover just enough of her…her personals. The same went for the collar of the dress, or lack-thereof. Her dad would never let her leave the house if he saw her right now.

"Umm…"

"Hinata you look gorgeous!" complimented Sakura.

"Yeah Hinata, you can really pull these looks off," Tenten added.

Hinata shyly replied, "T-Thanks."

Ino walked out of her bathroom after having completed her makeup, "Okay now let's get going!"

* * *

The girls walked into Club 9 with no problem. Not only were they pretty enough, but they were celebrities themselves. Well, three of the four were. Hinata being a rising model, Sakura having won an Academy award as an actress (though, has only taken smaller roles as of recently to allow more personal time for herself), Ino being a known model (having been the one that influenced Hinata to go the same route), and Tenten being close family friends to the Hyuuga family. She went to school with Hinata's cousin Neji, and that was how Tenten came to meet Hinata. Despite learning similar subjects to Neji, she eventually dropped her major and opted for a more management-based career. She dreams of owning her own bar one day.

After being escorted to their booth, the girls made themselves comfortable on the cushioned seats. Hinata on one end, sitting next to Sakura, who sat next to Ino who was on Tenten's right, Tenten occupying the other end of the booth.

"I'll get drinks. Who wants what?" Tenten offered, still standing.

"I'm alright with water." Hinata answered.

"Oh! I want a piña colada." Sakura piped in.

"Make that two!" Ino added, but after, leaned closer to Tenten and covered her mouth so that Hinata couldn't make out what she was about to say next, "Get Hinata an _alcoholic_ red apple martini."

Tenten smiled, looking back at Hinata, "Gotcha."

Hinata, who was distracted by the large crowd of moving bodies on the dance floor, unconsciously began nodding her head lightly to the booming music.

"So," Ino started, turning to Sakura after Tenten left to obtain their drinks.

"So, what?" Sakura looked back at her, knowing just what Ino was going to bring up.

"Has he called yet?"

Sakura knew whom Ino was referring to. Shrugging her shoulders, she replied, "I left him a couple voicemails so far but it doesn't seem he cares to answer."

"Maybe he was too busy with his movie. You know, since that can take a lot out of you apparently-"

"Yes. It can." Sakura took her drink the moment Tenten arrived and gave it a sip.

After everyone took their drinks, Ino raising her drink briefly with a quick smile to a confused Hinata who was analyzing the red-filled glass handed to her, Tenten began, "What are you guys talking abou-"

"For your information Ino-pig, actors do all kinds of things unlike models who just stand still in front of the camera."

"Hey, don't go comparing jobs again Forehead. He just doesn't seem like the type to be so busy that he'd ignore people's calls that's all."

"Who?" Tenten tried again.

"Her ex," Ino informed Tenten quickly, but turning her attention right back to Sakura, "Look, yeah he is a great actor, but come on! You guys went out for what? A year? A little more than that? And just because you two broke it off, he decides to cut off all connection? What if you guys have to work with each other again! Won't that get awkward?"

"I know, I know already." Sakura exhaled a large breath. "But I can't make him talk to me. It's up to him. And if he doesn't want to reply to me then…then whatever. I don't need his moody attitude."

"There you go Sakura," Tenten piped in, finally able to follow along the conversation. "He may be cute, I'll give him that, but he doesn't seem like a keeper to me at all." Turning to Hinata, knowing she'll catch her by surprise, she asks, "Right Hinata?"

Hinata, who just managed to take a quick gulp of the apple martini, coughed.

Her friends laughed.

"Hinata, if you don't want to drink it then you should at least go and dance." Sakura nudged Hinata's arm.

"Yeah," Ino smiled, "I know you've been eyeing the crowd, and hey! Alcohol helps loosen you up. Drink some and then let's go dance."

"Umm…" Hinata's cheeks turned pink as she looked down, "No, it's alright. I-I don't mind just listening to the music from here." She fiddled with the neck of her glass.

"Come on Hinata!" Tenten encouraged, "We'll all go. I'm not much of a dancer but if it's with you guys then I think I'll be okay."

"Aww Tenten how darling of you," Ino held her hands to her chest.

"Unless she's calling us just-as-bad dancers," Sakura smirked.

"Shut up you guys," Tenten chuckled. "Now come on, let's go." She waved her hand for them to leave the booth.

"Uh-" Hinata tried again.

Ino stopped her from making another excuse, "We'll make you drink a shot of vodka if you don't at least dance to one song with us."

Hinata, thinking about how purely alcoholic the vodka would taste, unconsciously answered back by sliding her glass further away from her.

"Okay it's settled. Let's go!" Tenten got up, walked to the other side of the booth and helped Hinata to her feet.

"Umm...okay." Hinata still tried to hold some form of modesty as she once again tugged down on the hem of her dress.

"But drink some more of your drink first," Ino pointed to the apple martini.

Hinata's lips made a thin line as she stared hesitatingly at her glass, and slowly reached for it.

* * *

"Hey let's go to the floor. I've been itching to come here the past two weeks!" Naruto urged.

"I'll pass." Shikamaru played with his empty glass.

Naruto leaned forward to look at the brunette boy sitting on the opposite end of Shikamaru, "Neji?"

"No."

"Oh come on!"

"I don't dance Naruto. You know this."

"Ugh! But!" Hoping he'll have at least one companion join him, his last hopes were with Sasuke, "Teme?"

"I'm too tired."

"What! That's no excuse! Come on man! This isn't just my favorite place. It's yours too. You just finished a movie, let's unwind!"

"Well if you put it like that…-"

Naruto looked on at Sasuke with expectant eyes and a hopeful smile.

"-No."

"Oh fuck you!"

Shikamaru let out a brief snicker as Neji turned away.

"Fine, if you're that desperate. Just, let me finish my drink first." Sasuke finally gave in.

"Sweet!" Naruto threw a fist in the air.

The truth is, Sasuke too wanted to go out on the dance floor. All he needed was some liquor and he was ready to do his second favorite pastime: hook-up with hot girls. He took a large gulp of the rest of his drink and slammed the glass on the table. "Okay. Let's go."

* * *

The first song was successful for Hinata who was not used to dancing in a claustrophobic setting. Hot air and sweaty people all around, and a lot of touching. Nope, this was not the type of thing Hinata took on as a hobby. She would rather enjoy a novel in the quiet of her living quarters than be pushed and touched by sweaty strangers to loud music. _At least I'm not alone_, thought Hinata, glancing at her friends who were engrossed in the roaring rhythm beside her.

The four girls were dancing with each other in a close circle, moving their hips, laughing and enjoying their time. A small smile spread across Hinata's face. She was content to dance in such a place only if her friends were with her; though, alcohol really does help ease the tension of such an atmosphere as well.

* * *

Sasuke casually made his way with Naruto to the edge of the crowd. Almost immediately after they left their booth, girls in skimpy clothing tried to grab their attention. Naruto had no problem with this. In fact, he normally liked to flirt back with the first girl that tried to cling to him. He liked any attention he got.

But Sasuke preferred to be the one to pick a girl, and not the other way around. He ignored the advances of his admirers and looked through the crowd for a potential dance partner. Normally, the girl he chose was more than willing to grind with him. He didn't expect this day to be any different.

Sasuke surveyed the large body mass quickly. He spotted a girl whose hair seemed violet against the array of colors the club's lights beamed. She looked like she was looking for someone. Whether it was her friends or a boyfriend, Sasuke didn't care.

Leaving Naruto - who was preoccupied with two girls - behind, Sasuke made his way to the girl he chose and fell smoothly behind her. He placed his hands on her hips. She tensed under his touch. He didn't expect her to turn around and apologize.

"What for?" He spoke close to her ear, against the ear-ringing music.

She bit her bottom lip, her cheeks heating up as her shyness took over. She could look anywhere but at his face. A stranger had touched her! She didn't know how to react. All she could recognize was the strong musky smell of his cologne. It was nice, almost intoxicating even, but it did nothing for her nerves.

Seeing that she was not going to give him a response, he came close to her ear again, placed a hand on her shoulder, and said words he normally never needed to say, "Let's dance."

Before she could answer his command, Hinata turned to look the other way, hoping to find the eyes of her friends for safety. Unfortunately, she had lost sight of them when they all decided to head to the bathroom. As the four of them were making their way out from the middle of the dance floor, Hinata had been pushed and shoved and ended up losing them. Despite making it out of the crowd in one piece, she was not familiar with the nightclub and therefore could not find the bathroom.

She didn't want to be rude and keep the man waiting, but she didn't know how to answer him. She wasn't much of a dancer and she normally did not talk to members of the opposite sex unless it was a necessity. She didn't think nor expect such an outcome to happen. And she is still keeping this guy waiting!

Seeing her long pause and wavering eyes, he didn't know what possessed him but he felt he had to say it, "It'll be fine." He wasn't going to be rejected.

Still not meeting his gaze, Hinata stared only at his dark short-sleeved shirt. She raised one finger to tell him she would only allow for one dance, and nodded lightly. She didn't really want to dance with a guy but because she was too hesitant on answering him, her guilt, with the help of alcohol, outweighed the foreign feeling of dancing close to a male. She never wants to disappoint anyone. She just couldn't handle the feeling of it. It was the worst thing she could think of.

_Just one dance, huh? _Sasuke thought, knowing what she meant by her finger. Sasuke linked behind her again, grabbing her waist. Despite her initial hesitance to dance with him, she lightly placed her fingers over his own. Her excuse was that she wanted to make sure his hands wouldn't roam anywhere else. _Oh this…inviting dress!_ Hinata turned pink.

Even though he had never come across such a shy girl on the dance floor, and even though she had stopped him, he felt the need to dance with her. Her shyness was amusing. And he knew she wasn't shy because of who he was. After all, she could hardly look his direction. How refreshing.

They swayed to the rest of the song – which felt like forever to Hinata – and before she could give a small bow of thanks for the dance to the stranger, he closed their proximity with his lips brushing her ear. "Thanks for that," was all he said, in a voice as thick as velvet, before disappearing. Her face colored crimson. Something was pounding rapidly in her chest, and it wasn't the bass of the music.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Ta-da! How did I do? What part did you like? Please review!

My second attempt at SasuHina. I think up a lot of story ideas in my head and have a handful of SasuHina story ideas. This was one of them. I was motivated and inspired to write this when my sister was writing short stories for a friend, and I was motivated to write _this _story idea of mine because of another SasuHina fanfic on here that I found just recently.

When my sister motivated me to write something, I wanted to write another one-shot. I'm better with one-shots because I don't always have the time nor motivation to write multi-chapter stories (even though most of my story ideas are multi-chapter story ideas). However, this might just be my first multi-chapter story. I originally wrote this idea to see if I could possibly make it a one-shot, and I ended up just writing and writing. I then thought that it might just turn out to be a long one-shot, but then I continued to write and write and I ended up with this. It's a lot of introduction in a way! I wanted to end somewhere so here it is! And it is definitely not a one-shot at this point. But like I said, I may call this complete if I don't feel the love. Because the love is what motivates me. And I desperately need motivation.

I hate when I am invested in an ongoing story, and the author ends up never updating again. I don't want to be that person (that's why I try to stick to one-shots). But unfortunately, this became a failed attempt at a one-shot.

Anyway, another late night story! I wrote this late yesterday but edited and am uploading it late today, at 2:16AM. And I have classes in the morning... Well, thank you very much for reading!

*Edited 9/9/12: Per my sister's recommendation, some parts in the end of Chapter 1 were revised. Thank you sister for helping me realize some mistakes! I strive to reach her level.


	2. One Week of Vacation

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Thanks for that," was all he said, in a voice as thick as velvet, before disappearing. Her face colored crimson. Something was pounding rapidly in her chest, and it wasn't the bass of the music._

* * *

The next day, Hinata could not stop thinking about her nightclub venture. She couldn't blame it all on the stranger that danced with her, because the headache that plagued her temple kept reminding her too. After dancing, Hinata's friends had urged her to get used to various alcoholic drinks. And now, the migraine the next morning was her punishment from her body.

Sluggishly forcing herself out of bed, she made her way to the sink in her bathroom to pour herself a glass of water. As she gulped down a glass full, she couldn't help to think, _Why would anyone want to dance with me?_

She had a bad habit of analyzing past events that were new to her, or events that just stuck out from her everyday life. Not many things were worth thinking over, but that didn't mean she never felt embarrassed or regretful of her past actions.

_At least he didn't do anything weird, _she concluded, setting down the glass in her hand.

* * *

_DING DONG DING DONG DING DONG_

Sasuke dared not open his eyes. He instead grunted as he covered his face with the open pillow next to his head. His temple was ringing, and he had to wake up to _this_?

_DING DONG DING…DONG DING…DONG DING DONG DING_

Slamming the pillow to his side, throwing the covers off him, Sasuke got out of bed and stomped to his front door. Not caring of his half-naked appearance, his glare was fierce enough to kill, "Who the hell is-"

"Sasuke! Wow what a body! Nice and tight. Did you miss me?"

He slammed the door shut.

The voice could still be heard from behind the door, "Sasuke open up this door! You and I are supposed to hit the town and show everyone juts how beautiful we are as a cou-"

Sasuke opened the door once again, "We aren't anything, Karin."

"What do you mean? Everyone is expecting us to be in love like how we were in the movie! Mr. Hatake even said that we should act like we are as close as a couple to gain good publicity for-"

"We. Are not. Anything. Karin." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. He was leaning against the doorframe with his hand holding the door open. He had his eyes closed, holding back his frustration and trying to keep both his balance and migraine in its place.

"Will you stop interrupting? I find his recommendation – no – his order a great idea. He said _you_ must do it too you know. Now," Karin, Sasuke's redheaded co-star from the movie he just finished, leaned closer to Sasuke and rotated her finger in the form of an 8 on his bare chest, "will you come with me, or should we start with what couples do behind closed doors?" She tried to sound seductive.

It just made Sasuke cringe inside. He pushed her hand away and stared straight into her eyes. He had a feeling of the answer to his next question, but he asked anyway, "How the hell do you know where I live?"

"Kakashi of course!"

_Of course,_ he breathed in and sighed deeply. "Wait here," he commanded her, and then he shut the door in her face once more. He forgot Kakashi had told Karin of the publicity stunt. Now he would _have_ to follow it. Rubbing his aching temples with his index finger and his thumb, Sasuke peeked to look around his apartment. Besides having apparently undressed the moment he walked in last night, it was as neat as he last left it. He made his way to the refrigerator in his kitchen, found the open bottle of beer he left last night, and downed the drink in one go. After, Sasuke made his way to his bedroom, quickly threw on a clean shirt and some jeans, and reluctantly left with his co-star to wherever the hell she would take him.

It was always after he completed shooting a movie that he hated most about his career. Having to pretend to be romantically involved with his co-stars, making the magazines spread dating rumors, and having to pretend to go along with what the fans wanted to see were some of the setbacks of his acting career. But when it came to the break-up, oh those moments were probably just as good as when he would successfully complete filming. A final good riddance.

* * *

Besides the girl's night out, Hinata had nothing interesting to add to her free week of vacation. She had great pleasure in spending time reading her many books, and had the occasional brunch with her friends as usual. Despite having had an interesting – albeit overall fun time – at the nightclub, she was sure she wasn't going to step in one any time soon.

Today, on her last day of vacation, Hinata thought she would go for a morning walk. Normally, she would go walking alone. Because she would be alone, she didn't feel it was safe to go walking around sunset or nighttime so she always chose early morning to clear her head. When she would go walking, she would practice walking in a straight line wherever she went. Focusing on her work and practicing her runway walk would always help to cleanse her thoughts, clear her mind. It is not that she needed to clear her head today. She just felt she should practice her walk. It never hurt to practice.

Locking the door to her apartment, Hinata made her way outside and hit the streets. Smiling, her hand covered the rays of the sun from her eyes as she looked up at the sky. She was pleased. It was perfect morning weather for a walk.

She started to make her way down the sidewalk, clad in a white tank top over skinny jeans and heeled shoes. Despite preferring comfortable running shoes or flat-heeled sandals, her manager forbade her to walk in such things. Tsunade gave Hinata a rule to always wear shoes with over 3-inches of heel to help her get used to walking and balancing on high heels. _"It will help you to have less of a risk of stumbling on the runway,"_ she would say.

Lucky for Hinata, many stores were a walking distance from her apartment. That was the beauty of the city; you didn't necessarily need a car for decent living. She decided that on her walk, she would go to the bookstore just a few blocks down to take a look at the magazines. She didn't take interest in many of the top culture magazine articles; you know, the ones that exaggerated a celebrity's life drama in bold letters on the front page. With those types of magazines, if her friends ever forced her to read them, she made a habit to skim through the pages.

She actually preferred to read fashion magazines. It was highly recommended by Tsunade too. She knew it would help her better to read magazines that she intended to one day model for. Well, not necessarily read as much as observe the many gorgeous photographs of the various high fashion models. Taking note of their poses, the way they place their arms and legs naturally or the way they arch or straighten their back, or how their facial features express their confidence was what she had to make sure she could do herself. Her manager made sure she studied those types of magazines. _"You always have to look natural, not posed,"_ Tsunade would instruct. Natural, not posed. It was harder to do than it was to say.

To pose but not really be posing was an art. And that's what Hinata always strived to do. In every picture she took, Tsunade would be behind the cameraman to make sure she was posing correctly. It took Hinata quite a number of months, perhaps just about a year, before she was able to deserve compliments from Tsunade, instead of always hearing just constructive criticism.

Before she knew it, she found her way inside the bookstore and was already standing before the rack of magazines. Her eyes followed the rows of all kinds of magazine covers, from business magazines to fitness magazines to- aha! She extended her arm to grab the usual magazine titles, _W_ and _Harper's Bazaar_ – among others. She flipped through each page and studied each model's position and face expression.

It was no more than two hours that she made progress with not just the two magazines she picked up first, but also a couple other fashion magazines she liked to look through. She took note of not only the fashion styles – what was in style – but also found herself reading any article presented. She couldn't help to read the words on a page, it seemed.

Not wanting to take up her entire morning, she decided she was complete in her studying of the day, so she picked up the magazines from her lap and placed them back on their proper shelf. Just as she was placing the last magazine in its rightful pocket, she found her eyes distracted by the cover of _Us Weekly_ magazine that stood just beside the one she put back. On the cover, in big yellow letters it read, "Most wanted bachelor is taken again!" and had a picture of actor Sasuke Uchiha with a girl on his arm, another actress named Karin.

Hinata didn't always follow who was famous and who was not, but she still managed to hear of names, and Sasuke Uchiha was definitely one of them. A top actor, and seemingly very private person that was too handsome for his own good. Nominated many times, and a winner of a number of academy awards. Not to mention, he was Sakura's ex-boyfriend. Because of their relationship, Sasuke Uchiha became like a household name among Hinata's friends, namely Sakura and Ino, because they liked to talk about him most. Tenten and Hinata would normally just follow along in Ino and Sakura's intense conversations about him, or any other celebrity for that matter.

Curiosity getting the better of her, she picked up the _Us Weekly_ copy and scanned through the pages, looking for details about Sasuke and the actress, Karin. After finding the pages that held various candid pictures of the two, the description about them only explained that they had recently filmed a movie together, and were hitting the town even after the movie was finished. The pictures showed the two like they were a couple: arms linked, looking through store windows on the streets, entering a fancy restaurant at night.

The girl, his new girlfriend Karin, seemed to be so proud to be taken pictures of. She had her head held high with a smile that screamed, "I'm a winner!" Her vibe was almost contrasting Sasuke's, who wore dark sunglasses, with his chin angled low. _He must not like the paparazzi much,_ Hinata reasoned.

Hinata was only curious about these two because of Sakura. She wondered whether Sakura would be okay with this new news, or rather, new rumors. Sakura had only just broken up with him a few months ago after all; just around two or three months ago to be exact. And Sakura was said to have been one of Sasuke's longest girlfriends. He didn't pick up too many, and when he did, it almost wasn't expected to last long. Everyone knew Sasuke liked to be alone, or at least single.

Sasuke and Sakura dated strong for two years or so. People didn't expect them to break up so suddenly because they seemed close and comfortable with each other. After they broke up, it was only natural Sakura still wanted to keep in touch with him. After all, Sakura did say they both broke up with each other on equal terms, so wouldn't she still care as a friend, for his future endeavors?

Hinata was no expert on dating or relationships of the romantic kind. All she knew was that her heart fluttered for Sasuke's good friend, fellow actor Naruto Uzumaki. She loved all his movies and he seemed like a nice and cheerful person off screen too. His TV interviews always made her laugh for whatever reason or another, and his determination to be everyone's favored actor helped her determination to be a supermodel. There was just something about him.

Hinata placed the magazine of _Us Weekly _back in its place and left the bookstore to continue the rest of her morning walk.

* * *

_Damn what a week, _Sasuke thought, irritated. _She used up most of _my _free time. _Sasuke kicked open Kakashi's office door. He didn't mean to make a loud entrance, but because it was Kakashi's idea to hang around the noisy redheaded girl, he held no restraint for his obvious annoyance.

Adding to his crossness was the fact that Kakashi was not even in his office. Kakashi had even woken Sasuke up in the morning with a phone call just to get him to come to the office early.

Sasuke collapsed into the cushioned chair that sat in front of Kakashi's desk. He leaned his head back and took in a deep breath. Kakashi always had to be the last one to arrive and Sasuke knew this. It should be no surprise he wasn't even in his own office on time.

No more than five minutes did Sasuke have to wait before he heard a voice from the doorway behind him. "Good morning," Kakashi stated nonchalantly, as if Sasuke had not been waiting for him.

Sasuke did not answer. He waited for Kakashi to announce what his schedule was going to be packed with. When Kakashi reached his desk, Sasuke sat straight and watched his manager take his seat.

"So," Kakashi began. "How was your week?"

Contempt was written on Sasuke's scowl. Kakashi wasn't surprised at all by it. Sasuke refused to answer the question. He wanted to move on from the unpleasant memories of being Karin's toy for the past week. Kakashi could tell by the way Sasuke looked at him.

Nevertheless, Sasuke's expression made Kakashi chuckle to himself. "Alright," Kakashi started, "let's see what we have here." Kakashi turned on his iPad that was already lying in front of him to open up the calendar.

* * *

"So far you have been modeling for photographers here and there but you haven't made a signature picture yet," Tsunade said, her fingers laced together as her arms rested atop her desk.

Hinata was sitting across from Tsunade, listening patiently. With the way Tsunade began speaking, Hinata felt like expectations were going to be high for her next few assignments. Her fingers began fidgeting in her lap.

"Hinata, I didn't think you were ready before, but now, I think I want to test you," Tsunade pushed herself up from her seat and walked in front of her desk. She leaned against it and continued," I think this next photo shoot should help you if you make a good enough impression. I have high hopes for you Hinata but you have to create more of an impression off-camera too."

In order to show she was serious, Hinata tried hard to keep her focus on Tsunade's eyes, "Y-yes. I understand." Hinata wanted to sound prepared for the upcoming task but her voice betrayed her intention.

"Do you? You still haven't cracked your shyness, even in front of me." Hinata gave in and looked down, as Tsunade continued, "I've been working with you Hinata for a couple years now. Prove to me you can make an impression."

Hinata looked back at Tsunade when her mentor fell silent. Tsunade was waiting for Hinata to turn her attention back on her.

Tsunade finally introduced Hinata's next project, "Tomorrow I have arranged for you to take part in a fragrance campaign shoot. This wasn't easy. I had to ask an old colleague, who is now a respected fashion photographer, and convince him you were what he should use. This is for one of the fashion big names, Versace. You will be the secondary model for men's fragrance. The face of the campaign is Sasuke Uchiha, so you will be working with him. Since you are being photographed by a well-known photographer, and are modeling alongside a top actor, you are bound to gain some attention," Tsunade searched Hinata's doe-eyed expression. "What do you think?"

Hinata could barely listen to the rest of Tsunade's words after she mentioned her model partner. Sasuke Uchiha? She was right to be nervous. She was definitely nervous! The more she thought of him, and this next shoot, the more her palms grew sweaty. She had to make a good impression toward this big photographer all while keeping herself composed as she worked with every girl's dream guy.

Hinata held her wrists together on her lap and replied, "I will do my best."

"Good."

Later, Hinata learned that it was because of her face that she was chosen to be the secondary model. Besides Tsunade's connections to the photographer of the upcoming shoot, her look had attracted his attention. She remembers Tsunade's explanation, _"It is because you and Sasuke have similar features, that he chose you to work with him."_

* * *

"Alright, starting tomorrow," Kakashi said, "you are going to start the campaign for Versace's new men's fragrance. A small project first off. Orochimaru will be the photographer."

"Tch," escaped through Sasuke's lips. Orochimaru always seemed to be his photographer. The way that man would eye Sasuke's body made Sasuke feel like Orochimaru was a kid in a candy store, with Sasuke being his favorite candy.

"I hear a fresh face will accompany you in this photo shoot. And it shouldn't be too long since each set of pictures for the campaign is in the same location. I won't be there but I assume everything will go well."

Sasuke sighed. A fresh face can only mean an amateur. It's unusual that Sasuke would be booked alongside an rookie, but he didn't question it. He didn't care about who he worked with. And as long as the shoot is in the same place, time should pass by quickly. "What else?"

"Well besides that, your schedule is free for you and Karin since the TV shows that asked for your appearance can only get you within the next week or two. When we arrive closer to those dates, I'll give you more in detail. For now, you just have to work with this fragrance campaign. Since it is Orochimaru, I kept a few days after tomorrow open, in case he decided he still wants to use you for more days. If not, like I said, you've got Karin." Kakashi smiled behind his trademark surgical mask, pleased.

Sasuke wasn't surprised. Orochimaru would purposefully add more days to take pictures if it meant using his favorite actor and model. Realizing there was nothing more to hear from Kakashi, Sasuke picked himself up off the chair, and left the room.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Happy Chapter 2 everyone! I wouldn't make this a one-shot. It is definitely not a one-shot.

I will try to upload steadily but no promises. But I will try!

I think you all will be happy to know that I have already written Chapter 3.

Sorry if this chapter was boring. But Chapter 3 should definitely make up for it! Please anticipate.


	3. Baring Her Birthday Suit

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Sasuke wasn't surprised. Orochimaru would purposefully add more days to take pictures if it meant using his favorite actor and model. Realizing there was nothing more to hear from Kakashi, Sasuke picked himself up off the chair, and left the room._

* * *

The day arrived, and Tsunade personally brought Hinata to the location of her Versace photo shoot. She could not stay however, but assured a nervous Hinata on the ride over that she would be taken care of.

This session was with one of the top fashion photographers, Orochimaru. If Hinata made a good impression on Orochimaru, she would be able to land more jobs with his recommendation. Even though it was a long shot, Tsunade felt her pupil had it in her. After all, everyone who met Hinata tended to be pleasantly surprised when they would work with her has a model.

Hinata was used to the atmosphere of a photo shoot, but for some reason, she felt even more worried than usual once she stepped foot in the building she was to work in. Around her, staff members made sure everything was in place. Off to the left, she could see the set she was to be photographed in. It consisted of a large backdrop that resembled that which looked to be a modern, well-furnished living room, with the camera's furniture subject was a chair in front of the backdrop. At the opposite direction, she could see her modeling partner, Sasuke. He was seated in the make-up station, getting his face and hair done by two staff members.

Tsunade nudged Hinata to follow her to Orochimaru. He was a rather interesting looking man to say the least, with long black hair and skin as white as snow. His eyes were lined with eyeliner and his gaze was full of judgment.

"Orochimaru," Tsunade greeted her old colleague.

"Ah Tsunade," Orochimaru ended a conversation with a staff member and turned his attention to Tsunade. "Long time no see," he said.

"I won't be staying, but here she is," Tsunade directed his attention to Hinata.

Orochimaru turned his piercing golden eyes to her wide, lavender ones, "Yes, and you must be Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata responded with a 90-degree bow, "N-nice to meet you, Mr. Orochimaru." So much for her courage. She had hoped not to stutter but breaking out of her shy shell was and has always been her toughest challenge. She was worried she would fail Tsunade.

Orochimaru chuckled to himself, "Why don't you go get ready. My assistant will help you with your look."

"Y-yes. Thank you," Hinata bit her lip to punish herself for stuttering again. She looked at Tsunade – who nodded a farewell – before she turned to leave.

The moment she stepped away from the two, she was met by a Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand. "This way," he said, leading her to a small dressing room. He opened the door, and she walked inside.

Within the dressing room was a small white robe. Nothing more. Hinata looked back at Kabuto who answered her unspoken question.

"You will be nude for this so take off your clothes and come to the hair and make-up station when you're done," Kabuto said, still holding the door.

"U-um, b-but-"

"We are aware that you want to be covered so there should be a string and some patches in there too."

Hinata turned her attention back to the white robe, mainly to hide her flushed cheeks, but also to see if she could find the _string_ and _patches _he was talking about.

"Anything else?" Kabuto felt the need to ask as he watched her hesitation.

"Y-yes, um…who…told you…that I needed s-some?" Hinata felt she knew the answer already, but wanted to be sure.

Kabuto knew her question, "We were told by your agent."

_So Tsunade knew beforehand that I was going to be modeling naked? And she didn't tell me? _Hinata thought to herself, disheartened. _But, at least she was nice enough to suggest cover-ups. _Though Hinata knew it wasn't going to help her that took a deep breath and turned back to Kabuto. "Thank you," she said with a polite smile.

He closed the door and left her to change.

Hinata couldn't believe her position. Even though she was working with a notable photographer, and was modeling alongside a very famous, top actor, she had to expose her body while doing it. Perhaps her work with these people was any aspiring model's dream, but to her, she was a giant fit of nerves. She had to make an impression, while naked. She had to pose closely to Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's Sasuke, while naked. She had to let show to everyone her naked form. What would her father say? Yet, this was all for her father. Not the naked part, but working with respected people. She was sure to gain some attention with this photo shoot, even if most of the attention would land on Sasuke.

Right. If she wanted to become a supermodel, and make a name for herself, she must do whatever it takes. Including nude photo shoots. It was bound to come. And since it is here, she might as well embrace it now, get used to it now, so that it isn't much of an anxiety attack for her later on.

Hinata found the skin-colored g-string and breast patches that hid within the white robe's pockets. They looked so small! Quite smaller than she wished. Hinata took in a deep breath, and proceeded to dress down. Minutes passed before she was able to open the door to step out without feeling like the walls were ready to close in on her.

Walking out of the dressing room in simply a robe, Hinata felt the world was staring heat waves at her. Was this large room always this hot? Her face hung low as it turned as red as a tomato. Why must her first noteworthy shoot have her be naked? She has seen provocative fashion photography but she never thought she would be a part of one so soon. And with Sakura's ex-boyfriend of all people! She felt so exposed despite the minimal coverage and the robe hiding her body.

She made her way toward the make-up station. Sasuke was still there, getting his hair blow-dried, then hair-sprayed. Hinata felt she should introduce herself.

"H-Hello, Mr. Uchiha," she greeted with a bow, her hand placed over the collar of the robe to keep her chest from exposing. "I-I'm-"

"Don't call me that," he cut her off, glaring at her bent form through the mirror in front of him.

She returned upright and apologized.

When she did this, Sasuke felt something was familiar. He turned to look at her, briefly eyeing her up and down once. Then he focused on her face. Her long, dark hair, her rosy cheeks, her lavender eyes felt so familiar. But how? And why? "Just Sasuke," he replied, standing up.

The hairstylist still managed to follow Sasuke's abrupt movement, picking at his long bangs and layered ends.

The moment Sasuke rose, his memory of her hit him like a tidal wave. It was as if he had flashed back to when he was asking the shy girl to dance at Club 9. Her small form, the nervousness she could not hide. This girl was the same girl.

The same, really shy girl. But why was she here?

"Who are you?" He decided to ask first.

Before Hinata could answer, Kabuto appeared from out of nowhere and answered for her, "This is Hinata Hyuuga. She'll be modeling alongside you," He turned to Hinata and said, "Hinata, come sit in the chair over here and let's get you ready." He pointed to the chair next to Sasuke's.

"Y-yes," Hinata turned to Sasuke and gave the same bow again, though quicker, and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Uch- um, S-Sasuke." She then proceeded to walk toward the open chair Kabuto had suggested to her.

Sasuke watched her as she stepped around him to sit in her designated seat. _Does she not remember?_ he thought to himself. He would've been quite surprised – considering his status – had he not recalled that she barely even looked his direction that night at the nightclub.

Her pink-tinted cheeks, appearing as she placed herself in the chair, suggested that she knew she was being watched. Sasuke turned away and strode toward the set that awaited him. His hairstylist followed.

Once Hinata sat down, a lady seemed to appear from out of nowhere as well and began brushing Hinata's cheeks, chin and forehead with concealer. Kabuto had apparently disappeared after he instructed Hinata to sit.

_Why does he smell…so familiar? _thought Hinata after she had passed Sasuke. She couldn't place it, but she felt that his scent was from somewhere. Perhaps she smelled it on Sakura before? But then, how can she remember that smell even now, when they broke up a while ago? Besides, Sakura always had her own trademark overpowering flowery scent.

Hinata watched through the mirror Sasuke's retreating form as he placed himself upon the streeter leather chair. It was placed on set for him. When he turned and sat down, the memory of Hinata staring at the chest of a tall stranger that asked her to dance last week appeared in her mind. She shook her head left and right to rid herself of that heart-racing moment. She didn't want to think about that while at work.

Her stylist, holding a tube of lipstick, touched her shoulder with her free hand, "Miss, you're ruining my work."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Hinata's cheeks continued to blush crimson despite the concealer on her cheeks to hide it.

Hinata sat still once more and looked at her reflection in the mirror. The stylist took a tissue from the counter, cleaned the excess amount of lipstick that ran past Hinata's lip line, and started over. Hinata's hair was pinned back in order for the stylist to have an easier time putting on her make-up. Just beside her head in the reflection was Sasuke, looking back at her from afar. His gaze was strong despite his distance from her, a good thirty feet away or so. Hinata would have looked down if it weren't for the stylist keeping Hinata's chin up with her forefinger. Instead, she made sure to keep her gaze strictly on herself through the mirror. And she made sure to keep her thoughts from wandering to help keep her focused and professional, and not a nuisance to the staff members.

Sasuke did not know whether to be amused or annoyed at Hinata's shy little girl act. How the hell did she land this job? If she was to work with him, under Orochimaru too, then she must be good. But how can she if she looks so weak? He held no expectations and decided not to care. She seemed amusing at first when he interacted with her at the nightclub, but here, at work, she seeming like nothing special. He wouldn't be surprised if the photographer had to direct most, if not all, of her poses. He sighed, and then closed his eyes as his hairstylist continued primping his bangs. Hopefully this shoot didn't take too much of his time.

When Hinata was done with her hair and make-up, she was directed to make her way to the set. She hesitantly made her way to Orochimaru, who was waiting for her.

Orochimaru eyed the partner of his main subject. He was not amused by her timid demeanor. Before Tsunade left, she told him he shouldn't judge Hinata by how she presents herself. But he wasn't so sure. She looked like she wanted to hide in a hole. "Come now Hinata. Why do you act nothing like the girl in the pictures you've taken?" He inquired. Inwardly, he wondered whether his vision of the pictures he planned to take would be successful or not. He needed someone who was confident with her body, not as shy as a mouse.

She didn't know how to answer him, so she stopped when she reached him, and bowed in greeting instead.

He held one hand face up and directed her with it toward Sasuke. Sasuke sat nonchalantly on the cushioned leather chair positioned before the camera. His eyes were closed as he rested his cheek on the fist of his hand. His hairstylist had finished and left. Before Hinata could walk on the set, Orochimaru spoke once more.

"Here. Allow me," he said smoothly, reminding her that she had to take off her robe and display herself to the people around her.

Orochimaru took hold of the shoulders of her robe, and Hinata slowly took out one hand, and then the other, to free herself of the soft, white shield. She covered her breasts with one arm and made her way toward the Uchiha, whose eyes so happened to open as she revealed her birthday suit. He was eyeing her all over, but she dared not meet his wandering gaze.

She took a deep breath, and positioned herself the way the photographer had originally asked of her: to lay across Sasuke's lap. Sasuke sat straight as she placed herself on him, her legs hanging off one side of the chair while her body leaned against the other, her arm resting against the chair for support. Sasuke was supporting her upper back with his arm while his opposite hand nudged her legs closer to him.

A small, light sound escaped Hinata's throat when he touched her. It seemed Sasuke had heard it when he shifted his eyes from her creamy body to her pink lips to her pearlescent eyes. His fingers felt cold against her skin. She began to realize the chill of the room's air. She worried goose bumps might arise all over her bare body.

"Now, let's get started then," Orochimaru announced as he handed the white robe to his assistant, exchanging it for his camera.

Almost automatically, Hinata's demeanor took a 180-degree turn. She acted completely opposite from how she did just a moment ago. Her shy expression turned to that of confidence. She took hold of Sasuke's face and leaned into his neck. In return Sasuke placed one hand on her head and the other on her bare waist.

They were a sight to see. Their pale features glowed in contrast to the deep, dark color of their hair. Almost like twins. And despite Sasuke's high status, Hinata was not being too overshadowed. In fact, her change in persona helped her stay close to, if not on, par with Sasuke. Nevertheless, the main model advertising Versace's men's fragrance was Sasuke. So he kept his gaze at the camera, as Hinata posed like his plaything.

With each click of the shutter, Sasuke and Hinata played their part. Hinata's job was to be enticed by Sasuke, as Sasuke's job was to be the enticer. Sasuke would lean his head close to hers, and Hinata would lean into him. Hinata's hands would fall on his chest, on his face, on his neck. Sasuke would hold her waist, her face, her head. He would lightly stroke her arm, or her thighs and at the same time bring his lips dangerously close to hers. She had to respond as well, despite her inner, true self being rather flustered by his actions. Everything felt too close for comfort. But no one could tell she was secretly flustered, because she focused and posed so well. The level of difficulty to hide her timid personality depended on the amount of her fluster or embarrassment, which happened to be quite a lot at the moment, making every facial feature or body movement quite a challenge.

Orochimaru was pleased to say the least. His vision was coming into fruition. She had fooled him. Despite having seen her portfolio, when he met her in person, he believed his expectations might not be met. But, refreshingly, she was just shy in person, yet confident on camera. It was unexpected of her, to change so suddenly. But his eyes are veteran. The way she looked so focused, he could tell it was all a façade in front of the camera. Her true self was just hidden temporarily.

But the curves of Hinata's body could not be hidden. And Orochimaru himself could not help but find his eyes on her body through the lens on his camera. She wasn't as flat as she seemed. She may have a suitable weight for a model, with arms and legs long and thin, but her voluptuous chest and milky legs were bewitching. And he knew he wasn't the only man seeing her that way.

Sasuke however had to use effort to keep his professionalism. A tent threatened to form in his pants if he wasn't resisting his urges. Although his eyes were supposed to be toward the camera, he would sneak glances at Hinata. She had changed so easily. The two times he had met her she was painfully shy. She always looked like she wanted to run or hide. But this Hinata, modeling on his lap, gave off the image that she could handle anything. This Hinata posed as if she could wrap any man around her finger. She was tempting. But then, that was her job. So she was surely impressive. Of every photo shoot he's ever had, of every model he has ever worked together with, she was the one that was able to easily make an impression. She caught his attention. And it wasn't entirely because of her change in demeanor.

After the final click of his camera, Orochimaru stood up straight, with a content grin across his features. "Alright everyone. Let's start with the second set," he said.

The second set still used the same backdrop, but what changed was the lack of the chair. Hinata slid off of Sasuke to allow him to get up. Both models waited as two assistants pushed the chair off the set. Since Hinata was not the main focus, she walked behind Sasuke to get herself ready for the second round of the photo shoot.

Sasuke's head turned slightly toward her direction, watching her movements from the corners of his eyes until she disappeared behind him. He had his hands in the pockets of his pants.

"Sasuke focus here," Orochimaru said, snapping his fingers. He was holding his camera to his face to signify the start of the second set.

Sasuke turned and kept his position to pose. Hinata continued to play her part as well. Since she was behind him, she could barely be seen behind his broad shoulders. He was a head tall than her after all. So she stood on her tippy toes and used her arms to make her presence known. She wrapped her hands around his neck, and then slacked her arms over his shoulders. Sasuke followed by loosely grabbing her wrist that was holding his neck.

When the photo session was finished, Orochimaru looked over the pictures he took. He knew he would achieve what he wanted the first minute he started snapping their pictures. Sasuke and Hinata were definitely compatible together as a modeling pair on camera. And the way Hinata carried herself while nude, despite being inwardly awfully shy, was refreshing.

Orochimaru had always liked Sasuke's look. He has taken many photos with Sasuke as his main male subject. But now, a newfound interest was peeked with Hinata. Tsunade was right. She really was worth working with. If she continued to impress him, she might just be his new favorite. And everyone knew, if you were Orochimaru's favorite, your social status would climb. He was that good and helpful. But of any model he would come across, Sasuke would always be his muse.

Tsunade had told Orochimaru of Hinata's potential to reach the top. Because he too wanted to see how far she could go, he decided he would invite her to an upcoming after party he is to host. If she made an impression there, he would recommend her elsewhere. If not, then she would become one of the many unfortunate girls that failed to keep his attention.

And if she became one of those many girls, her chances of achieving her dream to become a respectable supermodel would be very slim. And if she couldn't be a supermodel, where would she go?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: **

I want to thank everyone for your reviews! I love each and every one and it is reviews that inspire me to write more and update quickly. So keep them coming! The best reviews are those that give me a specific detail. So I ask you, any part in this (or any) chapter that you enjoyed? Or disliked even?

I was inspired to do this kind of photo shoot for Sasuke and Hinata due to this one picture that I kept seeing as I researched high fashion male/female photography. I started to think about it, like it, and after, I started imagining what I wrote above. I was hesitant to make it this drastic for Hinata but I found it most amusing and I wrote a lot for it so I decided to leave it as this kind of photo shoot. hehe  
I used that one picture I found as an example for the first section of the photo shoot, and the second section was based on another picture I found, that had a similar style, starring Enrique Iglesias as the male model. I have both pictures saved on my computer so if you want to see them, please private message me.

I uploaded this after pulling an all-nighter to revise it for everyone. I wanted to get it done while I was awake and I stayed awake to finalize it for you. I'm sorry I have lame endings. I'm not particularly satisfied with this one is why I say that but oh well. Anyway, it's 8AM and I must sleep to wake up later to attend a midday class.

Random information here:

As I was researching male + female fashion photography, I found this one picture of this guy model that had his hand down the girl model's dress. He was basically groping her. I thought, perhaps he wasn't, maybe he was just touching inside her dress but not over her breast but I'm pretty sure he was feeling her up. And models can do that because it is a part of the pose. I mean that guy's face was completely serious, like having his hand down her dress was normal. But _her_ face…she looked almost peeved by it. I mean, she is a model so she has to show a fierce yet blank facial expression, but I could have sworn I could sense an uncomfortable or unwanted expression, with the slight knit of her eyebrows that she presented. Anyway, I didn't like that guy after my conclusion. lol I mean, if the girl didn't care then sure. Whatever. It's one picture. But she sort of looked like she did care so I was like, "Bad boy! Bad!" Coppin' a feel while in the middle of work. No shame. Such is modeling. Because sex appeal counts. And that was sexual. haha

Okay, I'm done. Enjoy, and once again thank you all very much for reading and thank you even more for reviews!


	4. Starting to Go-See

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_And if she became one of those many girls, her chances of achieving her dream to become a respectable supermodel would be very slim. And if she couldn't be a supermodel, where would she go?_

* * *

The minute the photo shoot had finished, staff members were cleaning or rearranging the set. Orochimaru was focusing on the digital pictures he took that got sent to a computer. The computer was atop a desk placed next to the set against the wall. He observed each picture intently, trying to isolate the best pictures among the pack he took.

Hinata was too shy to look over the work she presented, and she did not know how to help the busy staff members, so she opted to be out of their way. She took refuge in the makeup station that was left alone. Hinata sat fidgeting in her chair, fully clothed, as she waited for Tsunade to take her home.

Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Just when Hinata was handed the white robe to cover her exposed body, with the blink of her long lashes, he was gone. It almost surprised Hinata that he would leave so suddenly. But she knew, just as everyone else knew, that he wasn't fond of being around company. Sasuke didn't necessarily give off a welcoming, team player vibe after all.

Sitting patiently, her mind would not stop wandering to what happened prior to Sasuke's departure. She couldn't help but think of what he had done for her.

* * *

_The moment Hinata heard Orochimaru announce the end of the photo shoot, she shrunk into her inner, overly embarrassed self. She could hardly move with her lack of clothing. Bending forward and covering her breasts with her arms, she waited for someone to hand her her robe._

_Sasuke glanced behind him to notice her complete change in demeanor. Turning his attention back in front of him, he saw that Orochimaru had left his position and everyone else had started cleaning up. No one seemed to remember to hand Hinata her robe. _

_If it were any other day, with any other model, Sasuke would care less about them, and leave. But something about the way Hinata seemed to be shaking lightly behind him, something about the way the crewmembers were trying to sneak perverted glances at Hinata's creamy, curvy body, made him feel responsible for helping her find clothing, since no one else was stepping up anyway. _

_Lightly pushing her body to stand directly behind his tall stature, Sasuke snapped his fingers with his other hand at Kabuto's direction. Kabuto just so happened to be walking across the room a few steps in front of him. When Kabuto stopped to turn to Sasuke, Sasuke pointed with his finger at the desired item, and commanded, "Robe."_

_Kabuto lazily picked up Hinata's white robe from the back of a vacant chair just off the set. As he was walking over to hand Hinata's robe to Sasuke's outstretched hand, Sasuke began to contemplate a better reason as to why he was doing this._

_He certainly didn't need to help Hinata, and Hinata should get used to being naked in front of others anyway. It was the career path she chose, and models were expected to undress and expose themselves often in their line of work. Even Sasuke had done so, only to go along with Orochimaru's "vision" anyway. Those were arguably some of his most uncomfortable times, being examined through the hungry eyes of Orochimaru. But it was work and it wasn't often. However, if Hinata could pull off being confident in front of the camera, Sasuke concluded in his thoughts, _"then she should do that trick when she has to work naked."

_Believing he didn't need to do Hinata any favors, Sasuke grabbed the robe from Kabuto's hand when it was in reach and threw it behind him, before sauntering off the set. Hinata was suddenly covered in her white protection. In a flash Hinata had placed herself inside the robe and immediately felt much more comfortable the minute she tied the belt around her waist. Kabuto had walked away then, and Hinata was left alone._

_She couldn't stay standing in place because crew workers were starting to clear the set props. Searching for Sasuke to thank him, she found no trace of him anywhere from within the large room._

* * *

By now, Hinata had had enough time to change back into the clothes she had come with. Thinking about Sasuke's actions made her feel very grateful. She didn't realize it then, but he had been shielding her from the crew members. He could have walked away and left her unguarded. A small smile crept on Hinata's features. She was glad she had successfully gotten past this challenging photo session. Deep in thought, she did not notice when her agent arrived.

The moment Tsunade had entered the large room, the first thing she recognized from afar was Hinata's timid form sitting at the makeup station. As she made her way over to the meek girl, she slowly began to focus her attention on Hinata's hands. Her fingers were poking each other in what looked to be the start of a bad habit.

Tsunade rested a hand on Hinata's shoulder when she finally reached her. Hinata jumped. "It's me," she told her. "Ready to go?"

"Yes," Hinata answered.

"I need to speak to Orochimaru before we leave so wait outside in the car for me."

"Okay," Hinata got up from her seat, and leisurely made her way toward the door. Before she left however, she bid Orochimaru farewell and bowed a thank you for working with her.

"My pleasure," Orochimaru grinned devilishly before turning to an approaching Tsunade.

Hinata walked through the exit then, leaving them to talk. When she made her way outside the building, she noticed a figure waiting at the edge of the sidewalk. The hairstyle this person had could only belong to one person.

He was idly smoking a cigarette. Before Hinata could walk up to Sasuke, a car drove up in front of him. A redheaded female popped out from the vehicle, yelled his name and ecstatically embraced the brooding raven-haired male. She clung to his arm and seemed to be overly familiar with Sasuke, like she shared something more than just a friendship. If it weren't for Sasuke's reluctant demeanor, Hinata would have thought the two were a couple.

When Hinata saw a better glimpse of the female's face, she began to wonder why the redhead looked so familiar. It took Hinata a second to conclude that she was his rumored girlfriend the magazine had stated. She must have come to pick him up!

Without realizing it, Hinata had been staring. She only caught herself when the red-haired girl glanced, then glared in her direction. Hinata tilted her head down and began to walk toward the car waiting for her, which happened to be two cars behind the vehicle the girl had come out of.

The female began to express her opinions onto an uninterested Sasuke. Hinata could hear the girl telling Sasuke what they were going to do for the day.

Sasuke turned to face Karin to make some excuse to get her off him. He stopped himself when he noticed a familiar girl trying to be inconspicuous. He ended up briefly locking eyes with Hinata when she gave him a quick glance.

A flash of her beautifully naked body crossed his mind. It wasn't every day that he had a photo shoot with a naked female sitting on his lap. When that did happen though, it normally wouldn't be for a photo shoot.

He closed his eyes, brought the cigarette to his lips before throwing it to the ground and crushing it. When he opened his eyes, he noticed a lone paparazzi on the opposite side of the street, taking photos of him. With that, Sasuke broke free of Karin's hold and climbed inside the car still parked in front of him. He closed the door, leaving Karin to enter the vehicle from the other side.

Hinata stayed standing on the sidewalk just beside the car she was supposed to enter, watching Sasuke's car drive off. Suddenly, she heard her name being uttered by a recognizable voice.

"Hinata?" Her blonde friend walked up from where Sasuke was standing just moments ago.

"I-Ino?" Hinata was caught by surprise to see her friend.

Ino rushed over to give her a quick embrace before asking, "What are you doing here? And," she lowered her voice to half-whisper, "did you see that?" She pointed her thumb in the direction Sasuke's car had left.

"I-um," Hinata did not know how to answer her. Luckily, Ino continued speaking.

"I read he was starting to date some floozy but I didn't think I'd ever see it with my own eyes." She turned her head to look down the street. Sasuke's car was long gone by now. She turned back to Hinata and said, "Poor Sakura huh? I'd say he downgraded. I mean, did you see her hair?" Ino crossed her arms in front of her chest and shook her head.

Hinata said nothing. She wasn't a very good gossip partner. She just wasn't very comfortable when it came to talking about others.

Ino ignored her friends silence and asked again, "So what brings you here? Did you just finish a photo shoot? Your make-up seems professionally done." Ino leaned closer slightly to inspect Hinata's face.

Hinata leaned back in response to keep a comfortable distance. She was never used to people getting too close in proximity to her, even if it were her friends. "Um, y-yes. I did." She prayed Ino wouldn't pry further information out of her. If she knew she had taken a photo shoot with Sasuke, and if she knew what the photo shoot made her do, she was sure Ino would never let her live it down.

Ino proceeded to ask, "Really? Who was it for? Oh wait no I'm going to be late! Well not late but you know me. I like getting to places early to look like I'm really dedicated. I have to go inside but I'll catch up with you later. Okay?"

Inwardly Hinata sighed in great relief, "Yes, another time." A small smile crossed her features as her nervous heart began to calm.

After she bid farewell to Ino, she turned to open the car door and step inside. Shortly after she did so, Tsunade exited the building and entered the car as well. She took the seat beside Hinata.

Tsunade didn't like driving because it would hinder her chance to drink whenever she liked. Tsunade was serious when it came to work, but she enjoyed the occasional drink and gambling when she had time to spare.

When the driver started moving the car, Tsunade began to speak, "How did it go?"

Hinata looked down at her lap, "I-It…wasn't what I…expected." Her hair hung around her face to conveniently hide her blush.

"You haven't had a shoot like that before, but you have to get used to it. I had many kinds of nude photo shoots. That is part of a model's job. Using your body to sell a product, even if means exposing yourself. Sex sells after all."

"Yes, I-I understand."

"Good. Orochimaru is a man with a vision for every photo he creates. The pictures he took should come out flawlessly," Tsunade turned her attention to the window for a moment, before turning back to Hinata. "This photographer you worked with today has launched many careers for aspiring models. Even if you weren't the main subject in today's campaign shoot, if he likes you enough, he could help you, Hinata." She paused before continuing, "I cannot guarantee that this photo shoot will get you in the spotlight, but it will help your resume to say that you worked with Orochimaru. Also," Tsunade waited for Hinata to meet her eyes.

Hinata looked up from her lap to her agent.

"You were invited to attend a party that Orochimaru is to host two weeks from today. You have nothing scheduled for that day, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Okay," Hinata looked back down at her hands in her lap.

"You should learn who are influential, and among the elite, who can help you. I can only do so much as your agent and as a former supermodel," Tsunade turned back to the side-door window, "That being said, I want you to start attending more go-sees. Fashion Week is coming up, and if you can get casted to walk for a top designer, then you have more of a chance to be noticed. Understand?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata finally lifted her head to look up at her agent. She became nervous the moment Tsunade mentioned go-sees. She had not gone to many, and therefore was inexperienced, since Tsunade would always hand her jobs. Knowing that they are important interviews, and to have the attention of even one significant person judging everything about her appearance made her want to crawl into a hole.

Tsunade turned to Hinata, "Continue to practice your runway walk. And look up information of each designer I book you appointments for. Their clothes reflect a certain walk to better showcase them."

Hinata nodded in response.

Tsunade proceeded to inform Hinata on what go-sees were like and how to prepare. She was advised on what attire to wear and what she needed to bring to each meeting. In what seemed like no time, the car finally made it to Hinata's apartment.

Before leaving the car, Hinata was told she was to start off with six go-sees the next day.

* * *

Clothing herself in the attire Tsunade had told her to wear, Hinata checked herself in the mirror to make sure nothing was out of place. She wore no makeup, a form-fitting tank top over skinny jeans and flat sandals. Her high heels that she was expected to bring were tucked into a bag that also carried her portfolio, resume, and composite card.

Besides carrying the bag, she also took her cell phone and wallet. She kept her cell phone easily accessible so that she could quickly receive updates from Tsunade on her castings she was to attend for the day. It also held directions for where she was to go.

After eating a light breakfast, Hinata took a taxi to her first interview. Every location she was to go to were in unfamiliar streets, but luckily for her, the go-sees were only a few blocks away from each other. She had left early so that she had enough time to get to her first location without feeling stressed to rush. She made it to the address she was supposed to go to in more or less twenty minutes.

Once she finished paying the taxi, Hinata found herself at a hotel. She looked up at the tall building, and then looked down to find females walking in and out of the hotel. They all seemed to be the same subset of women, so Hinata assumed them to be other models attending the casting call.

She made her way inside the building and followed paper arrows that were posted on walls and doors that led her to a waiting room. There, models from all over the world were seated or standing, waiting to be called to be interviewed. Some were conversing happily amongst each other in foreign languages, while others were deeply focused as they searched through their phones.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She still had enough free time before her appointment. She made her way to an empty space along the wall of the room, and stood against it like the wallflower she was.

She tilted her head down so that she wouldn't bother anyone with her gaze. Even when she could only see the ground in front of her, she felt the eyes of the other models peering at her.

The more she thought of the upcoming interview, the more she grew nervous. The room's temperature seemed to elevate in a short moment. Even when Tsunade had explained to her what the interview would be like, she still could not calm her nerves. She was about to be judged after all! And it was important that she be called back.

Minutes passed, with models walking in and out of the room that led to the meeting with the casting director. Finally, Hinata's turn had come. She took out her portfolio from her bag and shuffled into the room that she was told to enter. Upon walking inside, Hinata took notice of the setup.

A makeshift runway made by doormats trailed along one side of the room. On the opposite end, there were two tall lights framing a closed door. On the same side, there was a desk covered by a black sheet. A computer, printer, and DSLR camera were atop the desk along with stacks of headshots and composite cards of various models. A tall man just finished adding another headshot to one pile when he turned to face Hinata. He appeared to be the casting director.

Sporting waist-length, spiky white hair that was tied back into a ponytail, the man gave Hinata a large grin, "Yo!" He held up a hand to urge Hinata to come deeper inside the room.

"H-Hello," Hinata bowed slightly as she held her portfolio with both her hands.

"I'm Jiraiya. You must be…" The man named Jiraiya was looking at Hinata from top to bottom. His eyes were sparkling.

"Hinata, H-Hinata Hyuuga."

"Ah yes. Wonderful! Well let's see what you've got there," he extended an arm to take Hinata's portfolio.

She gave it to him carefully. He opened the book to find Hinata's composite card. He took the card and placed it onto the desk. He then proceeded to flip through the pages as Hinata stood patiently for further instructions. He had a delighted expression as he looked through the pictures, a smile never leaving his face. It was like he was enjoying himself with each picture he saw.

After a quick scan of the pictures in her portfolio, he asked for Hinata's resume. When she took it out from her bag and gave it to him, he briefly read it before placing both items on the desk. "Come over here and we'll take a headshot," he instructed Hinata, gesturing for her to walk to the door surrounded by the lighting equipment.

Hinata did so after she placed her bag against the foot of the table. Jiraiya picked up the DSLR camera that was connected to the computer and followed her. He took two shots of her: a headshot and a full body shot. Then, he went back to the desk were the computer was and pressed a few buttons. The shots he had just taken of Hinata began to print.

"Good!" Jiraiya exclaimed to the printer before turning to Hinata, who had moved from her position and into view of Jiraiya. "Now let's see your walk."

Hinata walked over to her bag to pull out her high heels. As she exchanged her sandals on her feet for the heels, Jiraiya was watching her. It only made Hinata more nervous than she was already.

When she finished, she turned to Jiraiya who grinned back at her. With each grin he gave her, Hinata felt like the eyes that watched her were not that of an older man.

He pointed to one end of the makeshift runway and asked her to walk down it and back. Hinata positioned herself. When he nodded for her to start, she took in a deep breath. Exhaling was as if she was letting go of her timid behavior so that her professionalism could stand out. Focused, Hinata began to walk.

With her shoulders rolled back, her chin up, and her back straight, her legs glided forward with each step. Her walk was going smoothly. But when she reached the end of the runway, Jiraiya stopped her before she could walk back.

"Hinata, try giving me more staccato in your steps, more attitude."

Hinata looked at Jiraiya and nodded to show she understood his instructions. This time, starting from the opposite end, Hinata took into mind what he had told her, and walked with attitude. Her stride changed from graceful to more abrupt steps, each foot popping out after the other to emphasize staccato.

"Hmm," Jiraiya watched her observantly as she finished her walk on the runway. "Try it again. But remember, fast-paced. And try not to draw your knees up so high."

Hinata tried her walk again.

Jiraiya's attention was so focused during her saunter across the runway, as if he were taking mental notes. Several walks later, he allowed Hinata to stop. And with that, the interview came to an end.

Hinata changed back into her more comfortable sandals, took back her portfolio and resume, before dismissing herself. After she had left the room, Jiraiya took a second look at her composite card. Her agent's information was listed and when he read an all-too-familiar name, he became eager.

"Well what do you know," he spoke to himself, chuckling at the composite card in his hand. "My dear Tsunade, you know how to pick lovely ladies."

* * *

When Hinata left the hotel building, she felt her nerves rise from slumber. Now she had to rush to her next go-see. She took out her phone to find the directions. Even when she read the address, she was unsure as to where she should start walking. Does she make a left or a right from the entrance of the hotel?

An unexpected tap on her shoulder made Hinata jump. She turned to find a young man with messy brown hair and obsidian eyes.

"Whoa there! Didn't mean to scare ya'," he grinned cheekily. "The name's Kiba. And you are?"

"H-Hinata," she said in a light voice. Her surprised heart began to calm itself.

"Nice to meet you Hinata. You have a nice name."

"T-Thank you."

"So what do you do Hinata? Do you model?"

"E-Excuse me?" Hinata was thrown off guard for a moment. It wasn't a question she was asked very often, even though she was a model by occupation.

"Oh I'm just wondering because you look like one that's all." His thumb pointed at the hotel beside them, "And you came out of that building. I hear there's a casting call." He then placed his hands on his hips, "You are, right? Need help?"

She noticed he talked rather fast. "Um, yes. W-Well," Hinata proceeded to ask him directions to the next go-see she was to attend.

After telling her the best route to take, Kiba stated, "I know all the parts around here. If you don't know where something is, you should ask me. In fact, any time you need me you can just give me a call."

"Oh n-no thank you-"

"Hey! It is always best to have a male guide and his companion to be there to help you. Right Akamaru?" Kiba looked down at his chest. Suddenly a small wide dog popped its head out from within his jacket and barked in response.

Hinata was surprised once more. She had not noticed before how abnormally large his chest had been.

Kiba laughed lightheartedly at Hinata's wide-eyed expression. Most girls were like that when they discovered a dog accompanied him. He insisted again on being her travel guide, "We're always out to help a friend!" His dynamic tone made it hard for Hinata to turn him down.

She finally gave in to exchanging phone numbers.

"Great." he said cheerily, as if she wasn't hesitant when she handed him her phone. "Call or text me whenever you like. Even if it isn't for directions," he smiled.

She put her number into his phone as well. When they handed back each other's phones, Kiba walked Hinata to the crosswalk.

"I'm always around here if you want to visit," he nudged Hinata's arm playfully.

Hinata smiled shyly in response. When the light changed, allowing her to walk across the street, Hinata thanked Kiba for his help.

"What are friends for," he grinned at her, raising his hand to bid her farewell. Akamaru barked his goodbye in return.

Hinata waved lightly and smiled back at the two as she started to make her way across the crosswalk. She felt Kiba was a nice person. That he would keep calling her a friend was kind of him even though they barely met and knew each other. _He must simply be a friendly person_, she thought. _Like Naruto._

Her heart skipped a beat. Shaking her head to rid her mind of her favorite actor, Hinata tried to keep herself focused on the current task at hand.

She then turned to leave the two behind.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Do you like it? Do you hate it? Please tell me your thoughts!

I hope I succeeded in a pleasant chapter! Thought this was going to be about the after party huh? Well it was supposed to be about that until I changed my mind. But need not worry. It will come!

It took me more than 3 days to write this because I couldn't figure out how to do it. And I kept revising and revising. When I thought I knew where I was going with this chapter, I found more information that I had to add in in order to be as accurate as I can be. I like writing things realistically you see. :)

But truthfully, it wasn't just that I was working on making this chapter accurate. When I tried to imagine the story to write down, I kept thinking of other scenes that I plan to add later in the story. I ended up writing around – if not more than – 10 pages for the future chapters. Well, at least I know what I want to put in the future! :D

**Once again, thank you all for your reviews. **It is because you mention specific scenes, express opinions of these characters, or state your hopes for what you want in future chapters that I continue to write at a speedy pace. You don't know how animated I get when I read a person's review lengthy review.

I strive to give you the gift of steady, speedy chapter releases. **It is a gift from you to me when I receive reviews.**

If it weren't for you all, I wouldn't feel good about my writing. And I lose sleep just to send you my stories, as I am doing right now. (Though it can be argued that I write best at night since I am more focused at night).


	5. Breaking Deals

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Her heart skipped a beat. Shaking her head to rid her mind of her favorite actor, Hinata tried to keep herself focused on the current task at hand. _

_She then turned to leave the two behind._

* * *

"Karin. Let. Go," Sasuke whispered firmly.

"I can't. I'm too scared, Sasuke!" she replied back.

"Lower your voice," he glared at her. The last thing Sasuke wanted was to be caught and surrounded by fangirls in a dark movie theater. The raven-haired male lowered his baseball cap just in case, obscuring his view of the movie screen. He wasn't paying much attention to the movie anyway. Just minutes after they had taken their seats, he realized he had to keep an eye on her roaming hands.

Throughout the weeks he'd been with her, she wouldn't stop invading his personal space. He'd never been with more a clingy person.

Sasuke glanced at the time on his Rolex. The movie was going to end soon, which meant it was time for them to leave. He would not dare wait for the movie to finish because it meant slowly walking through a crowded line as everyone was leaving the theater at the same time. People were bound to find out his identity if they stood close enough to him for a period of time.

Before Sasuke realized Karin was no longer holding onto his arm with _both_ her arms, he felt sneaky fingers slide over his thigh. He swiftly grabbed her hand before it found its target.

Taking in a deep breath, Sasuke felt her hand fold against his grasp. Turning to the redhead, he said, "Let's leave."

Karin stared back at him for a second before a toothy smile spread across her face. The faint lighting of the movie screen revealed to Sasuke the glow in her eyes. He assumed her to be thinking weird thoughts again.

Leaning closer to the uninterested man, who leaned back at the same time, Karin traced a circle on his chest. "Your place, or mine?" she purred.

Pushing both her hands away from him, Sasuke ignored her usual antics. He glared back, "Move."

Karin complied, rising from her seat. After he had risen himself, she took his hand in hers before moving through the row of seats to leave. She just always wanted to be touching him.

Despite going to the movie theater on a Wednesday at dusk, people still managed to create a line outside for tickets. The minute the two exited the building, a woman's voice said aloud, "Oh my god is that Karin and Sasuke?"

Thanks to the stranger's keen eye, the people in line dispersed and surrounded the two. Camera phones were suddenly pulled out and pens were thrust in their faces. Screams, questions, and requests were being yelled from all directions.

Sasuke wanted to leave without entertaining anyone, but Karin wanted to soak up the popularity she got for dating Sasuke any chance she could get. Wrapping one arm around Sasuke's to firmly keep him from escaping, Karin began taking people's pens. Because of their unexpected appearance, people asked for autographs on their arms or body parts, and even crumpled napkins.

Plastering a fake amused expression across his face, Sasuke delighted his fans with quick scribbling of his autograph on forearms. One woman even requested his signature just below her collarbone. When another woman looked about ready to flash him, Karin decided it was time for them to move on.

Waving back to people as if she were a royal, Karin pulled Sasuke away from the crowd. Girls still followed them so they took quick steps to where the location of Sasuke's car was. When they entered it, the females surrounded the car.

What Karin felt was a marvelous idea crossed her mind. She gave a proud smile to fans before turning to lean towards her loving boyfriend. Puckering her lips, Karin was ready to plant a wet one on Sasuke, had he not turned in time for her to miss his lips and instead catch his cheek. Sasuke would have reprimanded her about how is does not do PDA had fans not eyed their every movement from around his car. Awes, squeals, and scoffs could be heard from the girls just outside his car.

He gave a fake smirk to cover his annoyance and proceeded to turn on his car. Slowly, he made it out of the parking without running anyone over. When they were finally out of sight from the horde of fangirls, Sasuke said her name before he was cut off.

"Sasuke," she started, "I know you don't like P-D-A but don't you think we should prove to people how in love we are?"

"We're not."

"Yes we are."

"No. We're not."

"Well to the public we are. And shouldn't we entertain the public? After all, they _are_ our loyal fans and-"

"Karin, make a move like that one more time and I will end this thing early," had he not been driving, Sasuke would direct his glare to Karin instead of the car in front of him.

"Aw, don't be mad, baby," Karin didn't see the twitch in Sasuke's eye. She lightly petted his arm but he raised his elbow to stop her touch. Sighing, she turned to the car window next to her. "That's not what I paid for," she mumbled to herself, pouting.

"What?" Sasuke turned to glare at her.

Karin ignored his question and turned to look at the oncoming traffic light. "Sasuke, it's a red light! Red light!" Karin pointed to turn his attention back in front of him.

The car came to a screeching stop, inches away from hitting the car in front of it.

"Phew," Karin wiped nonexistent sweat from her forehead. "That was a close one."

"You paid for what, Karin?" his tone grew harsher.

"Nothing, nothing," she waved her hand in front of her as if there was a bad smell in the room. "So where to ne-"

"Karin."

She sighed, "Fine. I paid for you to be with me. Isn't that how you normally do it?"

When he didn't answer, she continued.

"It covers up the promotional activities together clause in our contract so it's a win-win don't you think?"

She thought he wasn't going to answer again, what with the momentary silence. The light turned green. As the car started rolling, Sasuke finally said, "How much?"

"Hm. I don't know."

"How much, Karin?"

She raised her hands, palms up. "I really don't know! You're a big catch my darling so it was quite a loss on my part," she put her hands together and brought it to her cheek like a love-struck teenager, "But for you, it's totally worth it."

Sasuke sighed aloud. Soon they would arrive at Karin's apartment. The date was over for the day the moment they escaped the swarm of girls.

When the car finally came to a stop, Karin looked out the passenger window and recognized her apartment building. "So," she turned to Sasuke, her lips curved in an inviting smile, "It's my place tonight?"

Her smile dropped when she found him writing a check. She watched inquisitively as he ripped the small piece of paper from its binding and tossed it so that it landed on her lap, "Here."

She looked down and took the paper in her hand. Reading the dollar amount, she gasped, "Sasuke! This definitely has to be more than I gave you!"

"Keep it," he rested a wrist atop the steering wheel. "We're done."

"Wait. What?" When he remained silent, she asked, "For_ good_?"

Sasuke grunted in reply.

"Oh Sasuke I know you don't like P-D-A that much but-"

"Karin," he said, his tone louder than hers to stop her from continuing. "It's over," he turned to glare at her, daring her to continue to object.

She seemed unfazed by his cold expression. "But…" she tried to think of a reason to stop him. "I…I can't accept this," she placed the check on the dashboard in front of her, staring back at it as if to make sure it didn't move.

His eyes squinted at her, before turning his attention in front of him. "Fine. It's still over."

She held onto his arm with both her hands in desperation, "You can't leave me!"

"Let go, Karin-"

"There…There's got to be a _reason_."

Sasuke looked down at her hands, before glaring back at the redheaded girl.

"You don't have any reason, so it won't look right to the public," her expression changed from panicked to triumphant as she spoke. She relinquished her grasp and crossed her arms in front of her chest, "I forgive your lapse of judgment, darling. Now please, come inside with me." She opened her door, still looking back at him.

"Whether you take the money or not, we are still through," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. She was getting on his last nerve.

Karin frowned, "But why?"

_Why? _Sasuke thought,_ Why? _Unpleasant memories of their "relationship" passed through his head. For the past three weeks, Sasuke had to deal with Karin standing never a foot away from him, Karin always rubbing or clinging onto his arm, Karin glaring at every girl that dared make eye contact with him, Karin trying to seduce him and tease him sordidly, Karin never wanting their "dates" to end, Karin calling him randomly to "hear his voice", Karin texting him every fucking morning to send him love notes. She was like a scab that you wanted to rip off. Or a fly that wouldn't stop buzzing all around you.

Not only was she the clingiest girl Sasuke has ever been with, but this was also the longest break up he's ever had to do. She kept testing his patience, and if she didn't leave his car and his life, he would go insane.

"Karin, whether you take the check or not, we are still through," he said harshly. His hand balled into a fist.

Her mouth hung open. Then, she closed it and squinted her eyes, "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Sasuke eyebrows knit together for a second before he regained his composure. If that was a reason for her, and a reason to get her off his back, then, "Sure."

"Who is she? What's that bitch's name?"

He turned to give her a death glare as his arm whipped toward her, a finger pointing past her, "Out. Now."

"Fine," she stepped out of the car, to Sasuke's relief.

Closing his eyes, he brought back his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. She bent down to grab the check from the dashboard just as he opened his eyes again.

When he saw the check in her hand, she stated, "I'm only taking this because you were kind enough to write me it. I'll use this money to get back at the whore that took you away from me."

_Good luck, _Sasuke thought, cynically.

Karin shut the door, and with that, Sasuke was finally free from his latest annoyance. With the roar of his black sports car, he left her behind.

* * *

The moment she made it back to her apartment, Hinata went straight to her bed. She collapsed unceremoniously atop her sheets, exhaling in relief. Finally her day filled with go-sees was over.

The past two weeks were hectic. Tsunade had assigned her the average amount of go-sees any model normally attended a day: ten. Each day, it was one go-see after another.

Despite asking for help the first day, she was secretly proud to admit she did not always call Kiba to ask for his help for the rest of the days. She didn't want to burden him with constant questions for directions - even though he had assured her that it was fine with him - so she made sure, each night prior, to have directions ready beforehand. If the directions ever ended up confusing her, or if they weren't specific enough for whatever reason, then – and only then – would she give Kiba a call.

It wasn't only that she didn't want to burden him with questions about directions, but it was also because, Hinata noticed, each time she called, he would always ask her to spend time with him.

Their conversations would go along the lines of:

"_What are you doing after?"_

"_I'm not sure."_

"_Want to eat with me then?"_

"_Um…w-where?"_

"_I was thinking a nice restaurant. Like Blue Ribbon-"_

"_Oh, I don't know…"_

"_It'll be free for you. Won't cost you a thing."_

"_I-It's okay. I…I don't think I'd be that hungry."_

"_Okay, how about a movie?"_

"_N-No, thank you."_

"_Then how about…"_

And it sometimes would go on and on. If their conversations were ever cut short, Kiba would remind her that, as her friend, he could help drive her to any location if ever the need would arise. She had yet to take him up on that offer.

His persistence confused Hinata. Although she was uncertain as to why Kiba suddenly wished to befriend her, she could not find any other reason except that his intentions were simply that: to befriend her.

Nevertheless, she was grateful that he would allow constant assistance if needed. He seemed to want to make sure she never felt alone. Even though she lived alone and her friends were busy just as she was, she couldn't complain.

Hinata stared up at the white ceiling. She never had time to consider herself lonely.

Just then, she heard her phone ring once. It meant she received a text. The bag that held her phone was next to her bedroom door, on the ground. She had dropped it there when she entered the room.

Picking herself up and pushing herself off the bed, she walked over and knelt down before her bag, opened it, and retrieved her cell phone. The text came from her agent.

It read, "You have a day off tomorrow. Meet me in my office at 11AM."

* * *

Sasuke roughly pushed open the door to his manager's office. He had entered at a time he knew his manager would be in.

Unperturbed, Kakashi didn't even look up at the cause of the sudden noise that broke the silence of the room. He simply asked casually, "Yes?"

An irritated Sasuke walked up to Kakashi's desk to look down at the man, "Why didn't you tell me I was paid to date her?"

Kakashi finally looked back at him. He was met with a glare and a frown. "Who? Karin?" he said sat back in his chair. "You've done stunts like this before. I didn't need to tell you that it was bound to happen again."

"I don't remember ever dating a girl willingly because she paid me to."

"Under the ruse of a publicity stunt, it would have worked out for the both of you. The contract you signed with the studio would have been pleased with this. That's why I accepted the payment."

"But I don't want it," Sasuke said austerely.

"Well," Kakashi leaned forward, his elbows propped against his desk, his hands laced together in front of his mouth. "The deal has already been made."

Sasuke stepped back to place himself in one of the chairs that sat across from Kakashi's desk, "I cancelled it."

"What do you mean?"

"I ended it with her," he stated simply.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And when did this happen?"

"Yesterday."

"Hm. Well, that's not good, considering she paid you-"

"I paid her back."

"Are you sure it was the amount she originally gave?"

"More," Sasuke said, turning his attention away from his manager.

Kakashi grew silent for a moment. He watched the actor in front of him that rested coolly against the chair. Sasuke seemed more unbothered now instead of irritated as he was just moments ago. The decision to end ties with Karin must've been rewarding for him.

Finally, Kakashi nodded, dropping his arms to rest in front of him against his desk, "Okay. So, I guess that's done with. Now, on another note, it's good that you happened to drop by."

Sasuke, who had been looking at nothing in particular, turned his attention back to the man in front of him.

"I've been getting calls about some new movie deals," Kakashi placed a hand atop a stack of papers that was lying on the corner of his desk. Staples separated piles of pages. Sasuke knew they were scripts.

"Turn them down," the raven-haired male said. "I'm on a break." He had confirmed this decision after the ordeal with Karin. However, she wasn't the main reason. Sasuke had been playing with the idea of taking a break even before the short-lived publicity stunt. Constantly making movies after movies started to become boring. Acting came so easily that the little things, like script readings, felt tedious.

"Is that so? Well, I'm afraid you can't simply take a break from work. People will talk-"

"Let them talk."

"We can't do that."

"People take breaks all the time."

"Yes, but those people end up taking long breaks and eventually are forgotten."

Sasuke sighed, "So…" He prompted his manager to give him a solution.

Kakashi thought for a moment, before answering, "How about this. You still have the Versace campaign to focus on. Why don't you work solely on modeling until the end of your _break_."

Sasuke contemplated for a moment, his gaze fixated on the stack of papers. Modeling jobs here and there wouldn't be as time-consuming as taking up a new movie deal. If that's what he had to do in order to "take a break", then so be it.

He turned his attention to Kakashi as he answered, "Fine."

"Good. But, if you plan to focus solely on modeling, then I won't be of much help compared to an actual modeling agent. I have someone in mind that could manage jobs for you in that area for the time being. Are you okay with being under her guidance while on your break?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Sure."

"Her name is Tsunade. I'm sure she'll be glad to have you under her wing."

Feeling their meeting beginning to end, Sasuke stood up.

"I'll give her a call. And, Sasuke?"

Sasuke had started walking toward the door. Hearing his name, he turned his head to look back at Kakashi.

"Let me know when you're done with your break."

He himself did not know when that would be. But he'll figure that out later. Sasuke nodded and exited the room.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Ta-da! Another chapter down!

I was rather worried this weekend because I thought I wasn't going to be able to think up anything in time to write down and upload for you all. What with changing ideas and this and that, I surprised myself when I managed to write something out.

I mean, I know what I want to write. I figured it out a couple days ago. But the transitions…the transitions always delay me.

Once again, I am screwing good sleep. My sister even told me she felt sorry for me. I feel sorry for myself too. But, your reviews will make my lack of sleep worth it. I can't wait to read your thoughts, even though this chapter didn't feel that grand in my opinion. But at least it's something!

I hope you enjoyed reading it, and thank you all for your reviews thus far.


	6. Dynamic Duo Starts

**A/N:**

Friends. If ever you see a typo or anything, do let me know. I rage so much when I find typos or misspellings, especially days after the upload (I found one in chapter 5). One of my pet peeves!

_PREVIOUSLY:_

"_Let me know when you're done with your break."_

_He himself did not know when that would be. But he'll figure that out later. Sasuke nodded and exited the room._

* * *

Tsunade pressed the blinking red button on her office's speakerphone.

"Miss Tsunade," her receptionist said, "a man claiming to be an _old friend_ wishes to speak to you."

"Alright, put him through."

A click of the line ended their conversation. She pressed another flashing red button on her speakerphone. "Hello?" Tsunade answered, sitting at her desk.

"Tsunade."

"Yes?"

A short pause, then, "Where are my love letters?"

She could imagine the man grinning on the other line. Recognizing the familiar pervert's voice, she picked up the receiver and leaned back in her chair, "Jiraiya."

"We haven't gone out for drinks in a while."

Tsunade ignored his statement. She wanted to get down to business and talk only of it. Knowing that Hinata was booked go-sees with his team judging, she believed his call couldn't be coincidentally random. "Any good news?"

"Unfortunately, not since you rejected me."

If she could glare at him, she would, "Jiraiya…"

He chuckled, "Alright. You got me. I'm quite interested in a little lady by the name of Hinata Hyuuga."

"For which shows?"

"35-23-35 aren't typical measurements. Good for her!" he laughed. "You know her chest reminds me of yours now," he said, before mumbling, "now because you weren't always so bi-"

"Yeah, yeah," Tsunade said, "I get it." If she were a cartoon character, a vein would be popping from her temple. He had a natural talent - or in a woman's perspective, a curse - for knowing one's body measurements just by looking at them. Tsunade prodded, "Now tell me what shows do you want to set her for?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Hinata arrived at her modeling agency's building. She gave a quick greeting to Shizune, Tsunade's receptionist, before lightly knocking on the door that led to Tsunade's office.

When she heard no answer, she hesitantly opened the door. Hinata found her agent looking out the large window behind her desk, her hands linked behind her back. Hinata greeted her softly.

Tsunade turned around and greeted back, "Good morning, Hinata."

Said girl closed the door behind her and proceeded to take a seat on one of the two black leather chairs that faced Tsunade's mahogany desk in the middle of the room.

At the same time, Tsunade walked over to lean against her desk. "I want to first congratulate you. For your hard work in attending the many go-sees I gave you, you were lucky enough to be chosen. And by a good team at that," she gave a cordial smile as she said this.

Tsunade seemed very pleased, and that made Hinata feel like she accomplished something. Her lips spread to a small smile before her eyes fell to her lap.

"It's pretty early in the game too. There's still four more weeks of casting calls until Fashion Week. You're very lucky, Hinata."

Their conversation was cut short when a beep was heard coming from the speakerphone on Tsunade's desk. She turned around to press the blinking red button.

"Miss Tsunade," came the voice of Shizune, "a S-Sasuke Uchiha is here to see you."

Tsunade chuckled. Shizune was a fan of Sasuke so she could imagine her receptionist was struggling to keep herself composed. "Good. Send him in," she replied. Then a click was heard.

Hinata froze in place. When she heard a door open and footsteps walk in, she kept her gaze at her hands in her lap.

Tsunade walked past Hinata's chair to greet the man, "Nice to meet you, Sasuke." She extended her hand to him.

He took it. "Same," he nodded.

"Have a seat," she said, turning around to indicate toward the empty chair. Then, she went to sit in the seat at her desk.

Sasuke's eyes fell upon Hinata. Her back to him almost felt like she wanted to avoid him, until she suddenly stood up and turned to face him.

"H-Hello," she said.

He nodded back, then started to walk to his seat. Before he could sit however, Hinata caught his attention once more.

"Oh! Um, th-thank you…for helping me," she blurted, remembering what he had done for her weeks ago. Embarrassed when he showed her a confused expression, she looked away and mumbled, "...that last time."

It took him a couple more seconds before he finally deciphered what she meant. Her exposed body flashed through his mind. The image must have left a strong impression on him because her curvaceous naked body was all he could think in connection with her.

Closing his eyes to push the image away from his thoughts, he grunted in answer, and sat down in his seat.

Tsunade spoke up, "Right. Well, now that you both are here, I want to discuss a few things."

The two looked at her before Hinata took her seat, her hands clasped together in her lap.

"First, Hinata, just so that you are aware, Sasuke will be joining temporarily under me."

Hinata, who had been slouching slightly, straightened her posture.

"Second, I've received early copies of the Versace campaign, the pictures that you both participated in, as well as your solo pictures, Sasuke."

The two said nothing as Tsunade pulled out photo prints.

"Oh," she began, placing the prints on her desk, "before that," she turned to Sasuke and held her hands together. "I assume, you've been invited to Orochimaru's party tomorrow?"

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, "I'm always welcome to his parties, but doesn't mean I'll go."

"You will to this one."

He sighed, "What for?"

"You'll attend alongside Hinata," Tsunade turned to Hinata.

"I'm going simply to escort her?" he pointed a thumb to the girl next to him. "I don't think so."

She turned her attention back to him, "You will. It'll be good for you. Hinata's a good girl. If you spend enough time with her, I'm sure people will think better of you."

Sasuke squinted his eyes at the female agent. _What was she trying to say?_ he thought. "Or maybe they'll think worse of her," he countered.

"We'll see," when he didn't reply, she continued. "Look, I'm saying this because you don't necessarily have a," she sighed as she tried to think of the right word to phrase her comment, "a nice image. Whether you know it or not, your general expression and appearance make you look cold and aloof."

Sasuke expressed no care. So was he just going to be lectured about the attitude he generates in public? He already got enough of that from Kakashi. And however he acted, it didn't matter because movie deals never stopped coming.

"Anyway," Tsunade decided to change the subject, "back to these pictures." She spread them out on her desk so that she could see them all together. "They've already been released and are in publication.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. _Already?_ she thought. Her friends have not said anything to her yet so perhaps they have yet to see them. Nerves tightened in her chest.

"These pictures have been well received, what with the number of magazines sold immediately after release. Unsurprising since it involves you," she said to Sasuke. Then, she turned to address Hinata, "These pictures came out beautifully. However, Hinata, I know you can do well when you model solo, but I think you need to practice when you model with others. I can tell by these pictures that you were supposed to show desire, but have you ever desired anyone before? I cannot find the spark and I cannot feel your passion in these pictures. I only see the usual expressions you give, which are too mechanic for the character you're supposed to portray."

Hinata eyed the pictures on Tsunade's desk, unable to really analyze them clearly due to the bad angle she had.

"That being said, I've decided to partner you two up," her eyes looked at the nonchalant male. "What with your similar physical features, I think we can play more with this." Then, turning her attention back to Hinata, she continued, "And Hinata, I want you to learn from Sasuke. Whatever shoot I assign you both, working with him should help you learn a thing or two. Perhaps some of his acting skills will rub off on you." She smiled.

Hinata peeked at Sasuke, who seemed to be deep in thought by the way his eyes were focused on nowhere and nothing in particular.

"Understood?"

She turned her attention back to her agent and nodded slowly.

"Well, when I can find duo jobs I'll let you both know. Also, Hinata, I won't give you many, if any, go-sees from here on, since you were lucky enough to grab a few jobs already. This doesn't mean you are on vacation, so continue to keep your phone with you at all times and check your texts often."

Hinata nodded again.

"Alright. As for you Sasuke," she turned her attention once more to the male who wore a bored expression, "Congratulations on topping the list for 'Sexiest Man Alive' again. Third time now, right?"

Sasuke only looked at her and grunted in response. The title meant nothing to him.

"You have a photo shoot for _People _magazine the day after tomorrow." Tsunade leaned back against her chair, "Okay, I'm done here. But, before you two leave, exchange numbers. You may end up needing it."

* * *

The moment she left Tsunade's office, Hinata felt the urge to view the magazine that held the pictures of her posing with Sasuke. She walked straight to the nearest bookstore.

When she found the magazine rack, she remembered Tsunade had informed her that the pictures were in Vogue. Although happy to be within the most influencing magazine, her heart was pounding more for what her picture looked like exactly. Her father would never approve of such a shoot and it was definitely a challenge to do, it being her first nude photo shoot.

When she found the page where her picture had enveloped every space, she was almost in awe. The picture was edited beautifully. Her skin looked as if it were glowing. She almost didn't believe it was her body.

Then she focused her eyes on Sasuke. _Stoic and aloof, _she remembered Tsunade describing him. But his gaze that was directed at the camera showed nothing of that sort. Instead, she found his expression held more of pleasure and allurement. He was a great actor indeed. _"Perhaps some of his acting skills will rub off on you."_ Well, especially with her kind of personality, acting with another person sure was hard. _"Have you ever desired anyone before?"_ There was _someone_ she admired. But to desire him? She thought to do so would be too much for she knew there would never be a chance to be with him let alone meet him. Then again, she _was_ in the presence of Sasuke more times than she ever thought she would be.

Blinking, she finally closed the magazine in her hands. Although the advertisement only occupied one page, her friends – who read everything in magazines like Vogue – would be sure to recognize her, even if the picture only revealed a side-profile of her face and features. She would have to brace herself the day they confronted her.

Looking to return the magazine to where it came from, she noticed another that featured Sasuke on the cover. Curiosity made her reach for it to read the enlarged yellow font.

The letters read: "It's over!" in capital letters and beneath it, explained: "Karin was devastated by their breakup. The lies he told her and his drinking to blame."

_So they broke up,_ she thought to herself.

Her gaze stayed on the cover a moment more before deciding she wouldn't want to read its contents. If she read anything about Sasuke, she worried she wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it when around him. And if she was to see him more…

Placing both magazines back where they came from, she left the bookstore.

* * *

Even after she woke up, Hinata did not move from her bed. She was thinking back on Tsunade's words from the day before.

So she was to attend Orochimaru's party with Sasuke? Did that mean they were to stay together? She didn't know how this event would play out.

She wasn't even much of a partygoer. Just like Sasuke, she herself would probably prefer not to attend, but sometimes such things were part of the job. It would be good for her to go since an influential photographer _did _invite her.

Hinata took in a deep breath, then climbed out of bed.

* * *

Hours had passed and when it was nearing the time for Orochimaru's party, Hinata began to get ready for the event. She wore a black coatdress that fell to just above her knee, and dark stockings underneath.

Just as she had finished putting on her black heels, she heard her doorbell ring. She didn't expect anyone, and if anyone _were _to visit, it would be her agent.

She walked over to her door to look through the peephole. Surprised by the visitor, she opened the door just enough for her body to fit through, "H-Hello."

"You ready?" Sasuke asked, leaning on one side with his hands in his pockets. He eyed her appearance.

"Y-Yes."

"Then let's go."

"Um…Where?" Hinata asked softly.

_Did that woman not tell her anything? _Sasuke thought. "I'm taking you to Orochimaru's place."

"Oh," Hinata replied. "O-One moment, please," she held one finger up, and then turned to disappear back inside. Of course! If he was supposed to attend the party with her, there would be no other reason for his visit.

Sasuke suddenly felt impatient. _Telling me I have to take her to the party and she doesn't even inform her about it?_ he was annoyed as he thought this. Doesn't it make him look like he wants to take her on his own accord?

A moment later, she returned with her apartment keys in hand. Sasuke took a step away as she exited her apartment. He could smell her flowery perfume as she locked the door. It was nice.

His eyebrows knit for a moment before he turned to lead the way when he saw Hinata was finished. She followed him softly but quickly to keep up with his rather fast pace.

When they made it outside, Hinata spotted the car Sasuke was leading her to. It looked rather expensive! _It must be his own, _she thought, as she entered the black vehicle.

The entire ride over was met with silence. Even as they arrived at their destination, Sasuke said nothing as he exited the car. He didn't wait for her as he entered Orochimaru's mansion.

Hinata was only a couple steps behind him when she entered herself. She stopped to observe the room the party was held in. It was large and filled with glamorous people, from models to actors to industry officials. The chatter over various topics filled the air. Hinata almost felt like her presence was intruding.

Her attention was captured when she heard a loud, cheerful voice call Sasuke's name. She turned to her left, where she heard the voice come from, and found her favorite actor's arm around the raven-haired male just a few feet away.

Her heart skipped a beat. She never imagined she would ever see Naruto outside of movies! Suddenly, she felt self-conscious. She didn't possibly imagine having the opportunity – or bravery – speaking to him, so why did she feel so nervous?

"Oh? Good to see you here, Hinata."

The smooth voice surprised Hinata. She whipped her head to find Orochimaru with a champagne glass in hand.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?" he teased.

"Oh, um, n-no," she said, before bowing in greeting. "Th-thank you...for inviting me," she told him.

"I saw you come in after Sasuke. And I'm told you both have the same agent now." Orochimaru watched Sasuke, before turning to Hinata as he said, "Are you two…?"

Hinata shook her head violently. She looked down to hide her blush, "N-no. That's not it." She was surprised to think he would come to such a conclusion. And already he knew that Sasuke was now under Tsunade?

She looked back up at him when she heard him chuckle. "Alright," he said. "Well, please enjoy yourself." As he said this, he took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and handed it to Hinata.

Even though Hinata wasn't a drinker, she didn't want to be rude, so she took the glass and thanked him anyway.

He gave her a sly smile before turning away to greet another guest that had just arrived.

She watched him leave before looking down at the glass in her hands. She waved her glass to watch the contents whirl around inside.

Suddenly, she was bumped from behind. She gasped, leaning forward from the impact. The glass titled toward her, which in turn spilled some of the alcoholic drink on her coatdress despite taking a step back abruptly to try to avoid it.

"Sorry!" she heard a familiar voice say from behind her. He walked in front of her to face her, "Sorry about that!" Noticing Hinata's speechless expression, Naruto felt something was wrong, "Are you okay? Did any spill on you?"

"You should watch where you're going, idiot," another familiar voice was heard. Hinata recognized it immediately.

Naruto held his palms up. "It was an accident!" he said to Sasuke, who had stopped beside Hinata. Then, turning back to the indigo-haired girl, his eyes grew wider slightly, "H-Hey…Are you okay?"

Hinata's face was as red as a tomato. She wanted to run and hide. To meet Naruto like this! How could she talk to him? No words would form to answer him.

Luckily, Sasuke answered in her place, "Go get a napkin."

Naruto looked back at Sasuke, then turned his head left and right, "I don't know where they are."

"Ask a waiter," he said, as if the answer were obvious.

Naruto looked back at Hinata. "I'll be right back!" he assured her, before rushing to find something to help his mistake.

Sasuke watched Hinata as Naruto left. Her gaze was set on Naruto. His eyes widened slightly before returning to its original stoic expression. _Why is she so red? And quiet? _He followed Hinata's line of sight and found it still kept on Naruto, who was urging a waiter for his towel. _For _that_ guy? _Sasuke had never seen her act this star struck around him, so to find that she was this way around someone other than himself was new. If anything, everyone would gravitate toward Sasuke and ignore his blonde best friend. But of all the times she had blushed and stuttered toward him, it did not seem to compare to her attitude with Naruto. Her feelings were too obvious. Did she really like him _that_ much? He turned his attention back to Hinata. _Well, _someone _had_ _to like him._

His eyes stayed on the girl as he heard Naruto rush back to them yelling, "Found one!" When the blonde reached Hinata, he extended the white napkin to her, "Here."

Hinata only looked at the napkin. She felt numb, and hesitated to touch it. When she slowly reached for it, she felt her fingers brush his. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey," Sasuke nudged her arm with his elbow.

She slowly turned to look up at Sasuke. Finally she acknowledged his presence with her attention.

"Answer him," he prodded. Annoyance began to rise in him. He was tired of her exaggerated reaction toward Naruto.

It took her a moment, but finally Hinata became animated. Suddenly, she bowed toward Naruto, telling him, "Thank you!" The drink in her hand threatened to spill again as she did so.

Naruto watched her, then put a hand behind his head. "No problem," he replied with a cheeky grin.

When she straightened herself, she looked down at her clothes. Hoping to hide her embarrassment behind her bangs, she lightly dabbed at any wet areas on her clothing. The champagne hadn't really spilled on her too much.

"So…you two know each other?" Hinata heard Naruto ask.

"Hn," Sasuke affirmed. Finally his eyes turned to the blonde, "We've worked together before."

"Really?" Naruto looked from Sasuke to Hinata. "You're an actress?"

Hinata raised her head to face him.

"No," Sasuke corrected, as Hinata shook her head, "Model."

"Oh," Naruto nodded a couple times. Then, as if just remembering something, he exclaimed, "Oh! Right. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you." He extended his hand out to her as a wide grin graced his features once more.

Hinata looked at his hand, then glanced up at him. She had no hands free to take his, what with the glass of champagne in one and napkin in the other. Scrunching the napkin between her fingers that also carried the glass, Hinata wiped her hand on her outfit before giving it to Naruto. She felt his warmth through his firm grip.

"I-I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuuga," she replied, her blush still not leaving her face. She finally took notice of her rapidly beating heart.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata!"

Hinata tried to show him a smile, "N-nice to meet you…too, Naruto." She looked down. Her heart sure beat loudly.

He let go of her hand and took his warmth along with it, "Model, huh?" Naruto leaned closer to her, "I can see it." He leaned back again, "So, what was it like working with this bastard?" He pointed a thumb at Sasuke, "Terrible, right?"

Hinata's lips parted. She didn't know how to answer. Naruto was teasing, right? She glanced at Sasuke who happened to be looking away from the two. He seemed rather casual and uninterested, as if Naruto's questions weren't surprising.

Before she could respond, Naruto held a finger to her, "Wait, hold that thought." His other arm had stiffened in front of him, his hand in a fist as it lay in front of his waist.

"What is it now?" Sasuke turned back to Naruto, eyeing his friend.

"I forgot I had to pee," Naruto let out an awkward chuckle as a hand scratched his head. "I was gonna go, but then-," he paused, then looked at Hinata, "Uh, be right back!" before rushing to find the nearest restroom.

Sasuke sighed. Now he was left with Hinata. He looked at her, and found her watching Naruto leave. Her cheeks seemed less flushed than before.

She slowly brought the drink that was kept between her fingers in front of her face, and examined it. Only staring at it, Hinata seemed unlikely to do anything with the contents.

"You don't drink, do you?" he asked assumingly.

Hinata turned her head toward him, but did not meet his gaze. She shook her head meekly.

"You don't seem like the type," he told her, then grabbed the glass from her hand and drank the rest of its contents in one go.

Hinata watched his actions with mild shock, then looked away. Even when Sasuke grabbed the crinkled napkin from her fingers, she kept her face away from his direction.

But when he stepped in front of her to hand the napkin and empty glass to a passing waiter, she looked back up at him. Then she spotted Naruto's blonde hair further past Sasuke. Naruto was conversing with the people around him, albeit desperately it seemed.

She continued to watch Naruto, as he acted lively to his conversation partners. He held a cheeky grin, something that he was rarely seen without. Always, in pictures and interviews, Hinata saw him smiling. He seemed, in any setting, to constantly generate warmth. That's why Hinata was easily drawn to him. His positivity was contagious, and would make her feel happy even just simply watching him. _But with Sasuke…_

Hinata turned her gaze to the dark-haired male in front of her, who seemed to be distracted by nothing in particular. Tall, with broad shoulders, his mouth curved in a frown. It was common of him. _His usual face_, Hinata knew. Sasuke was the opposite of Naruto. Even if she had only worked with him once, Sasuke had to be more than just intimidating-looking. _He _was_ nice…that one time, _she thought. And if he could date her friend for a long period of time, he must have _some_ redeeming qualities. But at this point, Hinata could only guess what they may be.

Sasuke's eyes looked down to Hinata before he turned his head to face her, "What?"

Hinata forgot she had been staring, and now she was caught! A blush crept on her cheeks once more as she turned to look down at her fingers that began to poke each other. "I-I...I was staring at Naruto!" She peeked up at him to help make herself look convincing. It didn't seem to work.

She watched Sasuke's lips twist into a playful smirk, gracing his handsome features. Folding his arms in front of his chest, he leaned toward her, "And I happened to be in the way?" This girl just seemed so easy to tease, that it would have been hard to keep himself from teasing her now.

Hinata did not know how to answer. She definitely wasn't a good liar. He wouldn't believe any excuse she made, so she stayed quiet. She held her arms together before turning her head away from him.

Unexpectedly, she heard a high-pitched voice call her name from behind her. She knew this voice well.

Hinata turned around to find Ino standing not too far away.

When their eyes met, Ino rushed over to close the gap between them with a hug. "Oh my God Hinata, I never knew you were invited too!"

Hinata's chest tightened. She could hear Sasuke walk away as Ino pulled back from her embrace. Judging by Ino's expression, despite her focus on Hinata, she knew her friend was eyeing the raven-haired male from the corners of her eyes.

When Ino was satisfied with the distance Sasuke placed between them, she whispered to Hinata, "You know that's Sakura's ex right? What were you talking to him about?"

Hinata's thoughts raced through the events that happened between her, Sasuke and Naruto just earlier. What should she tell her?

* * *

The minute Sasuke heard the blonde girl speak, Sasuke felt the need to escape. He wasn't needed anyway.

As he strode away, it seemed the partygoers conversing around were finally courageous enough to approach him. Although they tried starting up conversations with him, Sasuke quickly walked past them. Finally, he found an open wall in the room to lean against that kept him away from the crowd. Most of the people were swarmed in the middle of the room anyway.

Even when he had walked quite a bit away from the two girls, he could still spot Hinata's back. He watched the indigo-haired girl as the blonde easily conversed with her. So Hinata was friends with _her_?

"You guys look good together."

Reluctantly, Sasuke turned his attention from Hinata to the man the voice belonged to.

"Hello, Sasuke," Orochimaru grinned.

Sasuke only nodded his greeting. He wasn't interested in starting up a conversation with him.

Orochimaru didn't take the hint. "I know you're not one to go to events like these. What made you change your mind?" When he knew Sasuke wouldn't answer, Orochimaru prodded, almost teasingly, "Was it her?" looking and nodding in Hinata's direction.

Sasuke followed Orochimaru's line of sight back to the original subject of his gaze. He felt compelled to reply, "No." But despite this, his eyes still held onto Hinata's backside. He explained, "I just had nothing to do for once," before looking away.

"To have been able to bring Sasuke out to my event. I wonder how she managed to do it. I'm both pleasantly surprised and entertained if you can believe it."

Sasuke only glared at the photographer. So Orochimaru didn't want to listen to him, it seemed.

"Do make sure not to spend all your time against the walls, Sasuke," Orochimaru said, before raising the glass of champagne in his hand to bid the brooding boy farewell.

Sasuke watched Orochimaru leave. He then recognized the spiky blonde hair of his friend approaching him.

As he reached Sasuke, Naruto said, "Man, it took forever to find the bathroom in this place," scratching his head. Then, he turned slightly to look left and right behind him, "Where'd she go?" He looked back at Sasuke, "Hinata, right?"

Sasuke shrugged. First, Tsunade "partners" him with her, then Orochimaru pairs her with him. She may be the least annoying of any girl he can think of thus far, to say the least, but he still didn't want to think of her any more than he had to.

Finding Naruto holding an alcoholic drink, Sasuke took it from his grasp, ignored his friend's protests, and drank the contents.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

I'm not gonna lie, Lex's review gave me a good kick to update. It amused me greatly!

Sorry for being a week late. It seemed I killed my two-week update streak. But I thought, in order to make it up to you guys, I would make this chapter longer! So here it is.

Anyway, thank you once again for all your reviews. I don't think I've told you all yet, but I actually made the reviews for this story my computer's wallpaper. It inspires me!

I feel like I did some trolling in this chapter. So, let me know what you think! Sorry if it isn't very well done. I don't feel the quality was even decent but I made sure to incorporate interaction!


	7. So Many Spills

**A/N:**

I edited the last chapter and added to a couple parts. You don't have to re-read it, but it's better now (and longer)! Gosh it was worse than I thought.

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Finding Naruto holding an alcoholic drink, Sasuke took it from his grasp, ignored his friend's protests, and drank the contents._

* * *

"Hello?" Ino waved a hand in front of Hinata's frozen features, "Earth to Hinata. Are you okay?"

"Uh…I…um," was all she could voice.

Ino crossed her arms and gave her a suspicious glare, "You know, I know, right?"

Hinata's heart skipped a beat. She looked down, "Kn-Know what?"

"I almost forgot but when I saw you two I remembered. I saw the ad on a billboard before I came here. Hinata, why didn't you tell me you worked with that man whore?"

_Man…whore? _

"I can understand if it was just a job, but to talk to him here?" she said, looking in Sasuke's direction. "Trust me, he's not your type."

_Type? _"I…was just-"

"I mean, I know every girl likes him, but I thought you liked guys like Naruto," Ino paused, then looked at Hinata. "Speak of the devil," she said, pointing to the blonde male.

Hinata's head immediately whipped in the direction Ino was pointing in. She saw Sasuke take a glass from Naruto's hand. When she heard giggling, she turned her attention back to Ino.

"You're so obvious, you know," she smacked Hinata's shoulder playfully. "Well, as long as it's him. So? What are you waiting for? Go talk to him!"

"I…I already…did," Hinata looked to the ground shyly.

"You did?" Ino put a hand to her mouth. "When? Why didn't you tell me?" She sighed, "First, you didn't tell me about your shoot with Sasuke, and now this. And here I thought we were friends. Able to talk to each other about, well, anything." Sighing, she feigned hurt.

"No, no," Hinata hastily replied, "That's…not it."

Ino's frown suddenly turned into a smirk, "You're too gullible, Hinata." She crossed her arms in front of her chest again, "But really, I'm not Sakura you know. You don't have to hide anything about that guy around me. Now spill."

Hinata paused, "W-With what?"

"Well, how about Naruto first. We'll get to the good stuff later."

Sighing, Hinata told her nerve-wracking experience as best she could.

* * *

"Damn it!" she heard Naruto Uzumaki say aloud. But still, Sasuke did not stop looking at the girl.

Who was she? What is she to him? _Maybe that bitch was the reason Sasuke wanted to break up,_ Karin contemplated, her jaw clenched. If it weren't for the glass in between her fingers, she would ball her hands into fists so tight her knuckles would turn white.

Just when she was going to play hard-to-get by brushing by Sasuke and showing him a cold shoulder, she watches him approach the girl. Then she saw the two actors speaking with the girl. And why did he stay with her when he was left alone?

Constantly Sasuke would isolate himself during the time he was her co-star in their last movie. He didn't care to talk to anyone unless he was forced to, and wouldn't be near anyone unless he had to.

So why is she so special? Karin didn't recognize her from anything. And she certainly wasn't as pretty. Rather, she was boring and plain. But with the way she was barely talking when the boys were around her, was she playing hard-to-get too?

So she knows the secret? It must be working too! Since Sasuke sneaks glances at her. She grew angrier as her thoughts ran wild.

Then, an idea came to mind. She grinned menacingly. _Perfect._

* * *

"Really?" Ino laughed, "Wow, Hinata. I mean I knew you were really shy, but to freeze up like that? Come on! You should've taken advantage of the moment. Seize the opportunity!"

Ino's words made Hinata feel regretful that she didn't have enough courage to speak more.

"I mean, if I were you, and I liked him, I would've tried to show my good sides. You should've flirted with him!" Ino pushed Hinata's shoulder teasingly.

A blush crept upon Hinata's cheeks. Flirt? She definitely didn't have the courage for that!

"It might be hard for someone like you, but all you gotta do is think subtle. Little touches here and there work."

"Eh?" Hinata couldn't imagine being so forward. "Ino, I-"

"You see it's like this…" Ino proceeded to teach Hinata in the ways of flirting. She demonstrated small taps on the arm or brushing of the legs and all Hinata could do was turn tomato red. Her body temperature was rising just thinking about doing such things to Naruto. Ino and Sakura were always confident enough, but Hinata wasn't like that. She didn't have such confidence.

"…Got it? So, since I never saw you talk to him, it doesn't count."

"E-Excuse me?" Hinata was shocked.

"I'm saying you have to talk to him before we leave," Ino leaned closer to Hinata for emphasis, "and think subtle." She winked.

"But-"

"How did you come here anyway? Agent? Taxi?" Ino looked around them, "I didn't see Tsunade here," she looked back at Hinata, "So by taxi?"

Hinata didn't know how to respond. She couldn't possibly tell her that Sasuke personally drove her here.

Before she could answer, Ino spoke again, "Let's share a taxi on the way home, okay?"

She nodded slowly, even though she was unsure whether she was supposed to get a ride back with Sasuke. Since she was given a ride to the event, it was only assumed she would be driven back. But to decline Ino's offer was too suspicious.

"Great! We can share cab fare. Hey," Ino grabbed Hinata's arm and started pulling her, "come with me to the bathroom. Let's freshen up."

"O-Okay," Hinata let Ino guide her to the female's restroom.

When they walked in, they found the restroom to resemble that of a hotel's public restroom. It held more than one sink, marble countertops, and had more than one stall to use, all in a golden color tone. It was a restroom fit for large gatherings, or perhaps royalty.

No one was inside. Ino found a mirror to stare into, as she fixed the make-up around her eyes. Hinata didn't bring anything, so she simply looked back at herself in another mirror. Then they heard a third person walk in.

"Oh? Hey, it's you!"

The voice caused the two girls to turn to the female. Suddenly, a flash blinded Hinata, causing her to shut her eyes.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" she heard Ino yell.

Hinata blinked rapidly as she opened her eyes again. When her vision was almost back to normal, she saw a girl smiling, giggling to herself. Recognizing her red hair, Hinata gaped.

"Oh, nothing. I just…was a big fan, I guess," Karin shrugged.

"Yeah, right!"

"Hm. You're right," Karin's smile instantly turned into a frown, "I'm lying."

Hinata noticed Karin was holding a wine glass the moment she raised her arm. She immediately squeezed her eyes closed in reflex, then felt liquid hit her face and drip from her hair and her clothes. A gasp was heard behind her.

"You bitch! You crazy psychotic bitch!" Ino yelled.

"Good. Now you look as pathetic as you act," Karin told Hinata. "Consider this a warning. I don't know what you think you're doing, but don't you dare think to come near my boyfriend again. Got it?"

Hinata wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands. But as she did so, she realized she was shaking. When did it become so cold?

"Boyfriend? What, you mean Sasuke? Um, last I check, he dumped your sorry ass."

"I thought they told you not to believe everything you read," Karin smirked.

"Who said I read it? He _told _me."

Karin paused, glaring. Then she questioned, "Who the hell are you? I've never heard of _you_ before."

Ino placed her hands on her hips, "We have a history."

She grit her teeth, "Liar."

"Try me," she said, crossing her arms.

Karin growled. "Shut up, you stupid blonde!"

"What did you say, fire head?" Ino was about ready to charge at the redhead with fists of fury until Hinata turned around to face Ino. "Hinata, are you okay?" Ino slowly reached for her friend's arm. She could see her mildly shaking.

Karin turned to leave, satisfied.

Ino glared at Karin's backside, mumbling beneath her breath, "Yeah you better run you whore." Then she turned to Hinata when she heard her sniffling, "Hinata? What's wrong?"

Her head bowed, Hinata wiped at her eyes again, "I…I was just…surprised, that's all."

"Well…Hinata, is there something I don't know about? Why are you making enemies already? It was just one job, right?"

She nodded lightly.

"Okay, then, don't worry about it. She's just insane." When Hinata continued to sniffle, Ino grew irritated. She placed her hands on her hips, "Listen up. Stop crying or you'll have to deal with me next. You should never cry because of trash. Wipe your eyes one more time and that better be the end of it."

Hinata froze, the backs of her hands to her eyes. What with Ino's tone of voice, she knew she was going to be in trouble if she didn't stop. So, with her best effort, she took in a deep breath, then wiped her eyes for the last time, lowering her arms to her sides afterwards.

"Good. Now look at me."

Hinata squeezed her eyes to hold any more tears threatening to fall. Then, she slowly raised her head to face Ino, blinking.

"Better," Ino said, looking into both of Hinata's eyes. "Now let's dry you up."

After a few minutes passed of the two patting the red wine from Hinata's face, hair and clothes with toilet paper, Ino spoke up again.

"I don't know about you, but I think I've partied enough for one night," she said, observing Hinata's stained clothes. "Shocking I know, since I just _love_ parties. But it's always cool to leave early anyway." Turning her face to Hinata, she asked, "Wanna leave?"

"Okay," she replied softly.

As Ino linked their arms together, Hinata began to grow nervous remembering that she would have to leave Sasuke behind, but also grew worried that she might confuse - if not anger - the Uchiha if he were to be waiting for her. She couldn't leave Ino for a moment just to speak with him either, not as they were leaving like this.

Contemplating what she could do, she felt almost relieved when she recalled that Tsunade had made them exchange numbers.

* * *

"And then he was like-"

When Naruto stopped midsentence, Sasuke opened his eyes to look at him.

"Oh I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Karin petted Naruto's arm.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine," Naruto replied, confused.

_Pathetic, _Sasuke thought. But what he mumbled was, "Obnoxious."

"Oh? Gosh I never saw you there, Sasuke. How are you?" Karin feigned surprise. Without giving him time to answer, she turned back to Naruto, "So how have you been? Naruto, right? We haven't formerly met or anything but of course I know who you are." She smiled charmingly, arching her back to emphasize her sexiness in the red dress she wore.

Naruto grinned, laughing awkwardly.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke could see through her façade. Deciding he was in no mood to hear her suspicious overly effeminate voice, he stepped away from the wall he was leaning on and left the two behind to move across the room.

Karin continued to show attention to Naruto until Sasuke had his back to them. She then followed his retreating backside with her eyes as he further distanced himself. She grit her teeth.

Naruto, confused by her change in expression, asked, "Hey, anything wrong?"

Though she wasn't addressing him, but was more speaking to herself, Karin gave him an earful.

* * *

The girls had done their best to sneakily pass through the partygoers without them noticing Hinata's stained clothing. Despite a few stares and a pointing of a finger or two, the girls were able to leave quickly and without too much notice.

As they stepped outside of the mansion, Hinata pulled out her phone. Too shy to call him, and assuming he might not even hear his phone ring, she opted to text him instead. It took her a moment to rack her brain to figure out how to tell him nicely, and as Ino called for a taxi, she finally wrote down what she wanted to say, then sent it.

"Hinata," Ino called.

She flinched, looking back up at Ino. A taxi was already beside the curb and Ino held the door open.

"Let's go."

* * *

Women of different ages surrounded Sasuke as he was planning to find another wall to lean against. Their flirting tactics temporarily stopped him in his tracks. They made sure he didn't leave their company. Visibly irritated, he replied in only one-word sentences to their questions. He could care less of masking his attitude from them. Fortunately, their conversations were cut short when the vibration of his phone in his pocket distracted him.

He took it out and saw that he had a text message, and was mildly surprised when he found it came from the shy girl, his "partner".

Deciding not to read what she sent him, and if only to free himself from the attention of the group of females, he decided to call Hinata instead. Without excusing himself, he turned back the way he came and put the phone to his ear.

The ringing continued on the line, and he thought she would ignore his call until he finally heard light rustling then mumbling of a word that sounded like a greeting. In order to hear the soft-spoken girl more clearly, he walked out of the room through the main entrance and stepped outside.

"What?" he asked indifferently.

"I…I sent you…a text," she replied. Her voice seemed very hushed over the phone.

"What did it say?" he replied. Knowingly, he was making small talk, insignificant talk, and reasoned it was because he was bored and the call was a good reason to be away from the people inside.

"Um, I…I'm going home now. S-So…you don't need…to…"

She was trailing off, and it didn't seem that she wanted to finish her sentence. Why does she act so strangely? _And leaving already? _he questioned, before concluding that he didn't care and didn't need to care whether she left now or later or never.

"_Who are you talking to?" _he heard through the line. _"Your agent?"_ He guessed it to be the blonde girl from before, her _friend_ apparently.

Well, she didn't have to explain anymore to him because Sasuke already knew what she was trying to say anyway. What does it matter if he doesn't take her home? Whether or not Tsunade allowed this, it was Hinata's own decision to leave herself. He contemplated explaining that he could care less about driving her but decided against saying so much and instead replied with, "Fine." He hung up the phone, then decided he'd have a couple more drinks before he ended the night.

When he reentered the mansion and returned to the party, the night seemed even more dull and pointless. He had no reason to be here nor did he have a reason to stay. And that was all.

"Hey," Naruto approached him, "Where'd you go? Leaving me with her too…You sure get all the crazies don't you?" He paused, then added, "Except Sakura of course!"

Sasuke glared at him. What was he getting at?

"Yeah, out of all of them, I liked her best," Naruto said with his hands behind his head, turning to look around to make sure the redheaded girl wasn't nearby.

"Shut up."

Naruto turned back to the brooding male, "What did I do?"

Sasuke took another drink from a passing waiter. He said nothing as he drank it all expertly.

"Hey," Naruto said, "Shouldn't you slow down? You've been drinking all night."

"So?" he replied, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand when he finished.

"_So?_ You're driving aren't you? You can't drive if you keep drinking! You may have good tolerance but that doesn't mean you're not susceptible to getting drunk."

"Go lecture someone else."

* * *

"I guess I couldn't see you talk to him," Ino said disappointingly, "Darn." Then after a moment of silence, she proceeded to reignite the conversation regarding Sasuke, to Hinata's dismay, "Yeah I heard he broke up with that bimbo. He probably just did her, then dumped her – Oh!" Ino put a hand to her mouth, "Right. Sorry, Hinata. I forget you're innocent." She patted her friend's head lightly.

Hinata hid a small blush. Making up ideas that one slept with another, wasn't that sort of thing private? "I-It's okay," Hinata tried to wave it off. She would normally overhear her speaking of these things with Sakura anyway so it wasn't very surprising. But that the topic has to be about Sasuke is the only reason she felt somewhat uncomfortable. She just didn't want to think about those things if it revolved her…her "partner".

"So," Ino turned her body toward Hinata, "What was it like working with him? Were you really naked? Tell me everything! And if you want, I'll promise not to tell Sakura."

Hinata watched Ino as her friend looked back at her innocently.

To further emphasize her seriousness, Ino held out her pinky finger, "Pinky promise."

Hinata hesitantly took it.

Ino squealed. "So first, answer me honestly." Ino leaned closer to Hinata to whisper in her ear. Doubtfully but still somewhat hesitantly, she asked, "Did…you sleep with him?"

Hinata turned red at the thought, then waved her hands to Ino, "No, no!"

"Phew," Ino leaned back straight. "Well with you I shouldn't expect much," she said, looking away from Hinata and out the window beside her.

Hinata couldn't hear what Ino mumbled, but only caught the last few words, "…three of us." She was confused, and uttered softly, "What?"

Ino whipped her head to Hinata, "Uh…I just meant it wouldn't be good for any of us." She let out an awkward chuckle, then continued, "Anyway, what else happened?"

Hinata paused suspiciously, then nervously and hesitantly voiced a short version of the photo shoot's events. Surprisingly, Ino didn't ask too many invasive questions as Hinata thought she would. Actually, from time to time Hinata felt Ino zoning out despite her friend's eyes focusing on her. It was as if Ino was analyzing Hinata.

* * *

As they stepped outside to leave, Naruto watched Sasuke carefully, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"I'm fine," he replied certainly. Sure, he drank quite a bit, but the drinks weren't as strong as he had liked. The alcohol he drank wasn't enough to make him drunk so it really wouldn't do him any harm. Perhaps he felt a slight buzz, but a little light-headedness wouldn't kill him.

"Don't die, okay?"

Irritated, he replied, "Okay, shut up, I get it." He then spotted his car. _You should know it isn't enough to do much to me, _he added as an afterthought.

Naruto followed him as he reached his car and entered it. The moment he sat down, he felt slightly fatigued, as if he had been standing all day. Ignoring the feeling, he turned the ignition on and left Naruto behind.

* * *

The next morning, Hinata woke up still tired.

She was a morning person, so staying up late last night wasn't what her body was used to. But even though she left Orochimaru's social event early, she wouldn't have slept so late if she didn't have to worry about getting the red wine stains off her coatdress. Unfortunately, residue forever imprinted itself on the clothing.

Soon after she awoke however, she realized that the true culprit that took her from her slumber was her ringing phone. Reaching over to the nightstand next to her bed, she took hold of her phone and looked at the caller ID. It was her agent.

She sat up and answered with the best non-groggy voice she could muster, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Hinata."

"G…Good morning."

"I'm sorry to be calling you early like this, but I wanted to ask you if you can do me a favor."

"Yes…of course."

"Well, you see, today Sasuke was supposed to have a photo shoot but he isn't answering my texts or picking up my calls. As I've told you, tardiness in this industry is unforgivable and it's not good for him to start out like this, especially if he is under me. I'll look bad and I won't tolerate it."

Hinata listened half-awake. With Tsunade's tone of voice, she began to make Hinata feel nervous in Sasuke's place.

"So, I'll need you to give him a visit. I'll text you his address. Please do this for me."

It hadn't fully registered to Hinata that she had to go to see Sasuke at his home. Before she comprehended fully what Tsunade was instructing her to do, she replied, "Okay."

"Good. And please do so immediately."

Their conversation ended, and Hinata set her phone back on the nightstand. Falling back onto her bed, she snuggled under the warm bed covers. "_Give him a visit," _repeated in her head._ …Address…visit. _Then, she sat up abruptly. _Visit? Me? _Her chest tightened.

Her body almost felt as if it were moving on its own as she forced herself out of bed. Despite her confusion of the situation, she proceeded to change her clothes remembering Tsunade's urgency. Why her?

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

You know, it was actually better I waited a week because I had a paper due Monday so I might've had to have delayed an update anyway…unless I screwed my sleep again which always is the case when it comes to this story because I'd rather think and write about this than do homework.

I wrote this chapter all within the wee hours of the morning and revised it today. I started early in the morning so that I could upload it in the afternoon but it ended up becoming this late (10:10 PM) before I was completely satisfied to upload it. Darn. But this is the earliest update I've done for this story. So I guess that's something!

Anyway, let me know what you think. And thank you all for the amazing reviews!


	8. Intruder Alert

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Her body almost felt as if it were moving on its own as she forced herself out of bed. Despite her confusion of the situation, she proceeded to change her clothes remembering Tsunade's urgency. Why her?_

* * *

When Hinata arrived outside Sasuke's apartment complex, she found it to have great security. Although an actor like Sasuke was wealthy enough to own his own mansion, let alone home, an apartment in this area usually attracted the attention of the wealthy.

Approaching the door, Hinata was surprised when a doorman opened it for her. He held no emotion in his features as he asked her who she was and who she came to see.

She told him, and he told her to wait a moment as he went to call the tenant.

Within a matter of minutes, Hinata was guided to Sasuke's apartment door. The doorman left the moment the door opened. It wasn't Sasuke that greeted her.

It was Sakura.

"Hinata," Sakura said, looking at her friend inquisitively. "What are you doing here?"

Hinata, surprised, could hardly voice an answer, "Uh…um."

When she saw that her friend was hesitating, Sakura decided to explain herself. Fixing the purse strap that hung over her shoulder, Sakura said. "I was going to leave soon." She turned to look back into the apartment, before looking back to Hinata, "Sasuke isn't here."

"Oh," Hinata said, still dazed at finding her friend.

"What do you need?" Sakura sounded calm but Hinata knew her friend was questioning her presence.

"W-Well," Hinata looked down at her fidgeting fingers, "I…need to check on S-Sasuke."

"Why?"

Her heart beat loudly, realizing what she had told Sakura. She quickly tried to explain, "Tsunade told me-."

"Tsunade asked you to check on him?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata looked back up at her friend.

"Is…Tsunade working with him now?" Sakura leaned against one leg.

Hinata nodded.

"Oh."

Silence came afterward. Sakura seemed to be contemplating something as Hinata only watched her, waiting.

Finally, Sakura said, "Wait, is he late for something?"

Hinata held her fingers together to stop her fidgeting. She was softly explaining that Sasuke had a photo shoot but was interrupted midway when Sakura sighed loudly.

"Of course he does," she rolled her eyes then stepped outside the apartment, finally closing the door behind her. When she finished locking it, she turned around to Hinata, almost forgetting her friend was there. "Oh, um, do you _have_ to see him?

Hinata contemplated for a moment, "Well, it…it would be best. If I can." Under Sakura's continued questioning gaze, she said more softly, "Yes."

"I guess so." Sakura hesitated, "Okay. Then…come with me."

Before Hinata could ask where to, Sakura started walking toward the exit, so all she could reply with was, "Okay."

Hinata rushed to follow her friend's quick pace. The doorman saw the two girls making their way towards the front door. Sakura smiled and nodded to him as he opened the door for the two. He bid "Ms. Sakura" a farewell.

The moment they stepped outside, Sakura stopped, allowing Hinata to finally reach her. Hinata stopped beside her. Sakura linked arms with her friend, then turned in the direction of her car, "Follow me."

Hinata voiced the question in her head, "Where are we going?"

Sakura stopped, just a foot away from her car. She looked at Hinata, then held one finger up to her lips, "Don't tell anyone where we're going and I don't suggest ever visiting unless he gives you permission."

"Who?"

"Sasuke," she resumed walking, unlinking their arms to find the car key in her purse. The car beeped the next moment, and Sakura walked to the driver's seat, opening the door. Before she got in, she looked over the car to Hinata, "You need to see him, right?"

Hinata looked at Sakura's car, nodded in reply, then opened the passenger-side door.

Unknowingly to the girls, as they left, a paparazzo had been flashing his camera.

* * *

Hinata would've loved to learn more detail as to where the two were headed exactly, but she felt there was no opportunity because Sakura blasted the stereo the entire ride over.

She was awestruck when she found Sakura entering a neighborhood full of beautiful, large mansions, and shouldn't have been as surprised as she was when the car pulled into a driveway of one particular mansion compound.

Hinata almost didn't realize Sakura had stopped the car and left until she heard a door slam closed. She slowly opened her door and stepped outside onto the brick pavement. When she finally snapped out of her stupor, she found Sakura to be waiting for her at the top of the steps that led to the front door.

When Hinata caught up to Sakura, they entered the front door that was already open. Hinata was rather reluctant as she stepped inside. Her mouth opened in awe as she stared from the marble floor to the two large staircases aligning both sides of the entryway. Her eyes trailed the steps that led to the second story.

Noise that sounded like it came from a television was heard. Sakura began walking straight ahead, further into the mansion. Though Hinata wanted to admire more of the detail within the home, she didn't want to be left behind. She followed her friend until they eventually came upon what looked to be like a spacious family room. Hinata could recognize the head resting against the large, leather couch in the middle of the room to be Sasuke's.

Sakura remarked, "Well _someone's_ finally awake."

Sasuke said nothing.

Without turning around, she held a hand up for Hinata to stay where she was. Hinata watched as Sakura stepped further into the room, until she was behind the couch Sasuke was sitting on.

"Hey," she said, to grab his attention, "You know Hinata, right? Hinata Hyuuga?"

Sasuke grunted in response, his eyes still fixated on the moving images on the television screen.

"She was looking for you," Sakura continued. When he didn't answer, she said almost impatiently, "She's here, you know."

"What?" turning to glare at Sakura, Sasuke finally gave her his full attention. Then he rose from his seat, turning his glare to the stranger standing in the doorway.

Hinata quickly looked away when she spotted Sasuke wearing nothing but boxer shorts. But that wasn't entirely the reason why she couldn't face him. She felt like an intruder under his harsh, intimidating gaze.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked the indigo-haired female.

Sakura, as if expecting him to react that way, stepped to Sasuke with her hand up to stop him from whatever he might do next, "Before you kick her out, I'll admit I brought her here."

"Why?" his eyes stayed upon Hinata a moment more before turning to Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms, "First of all, didn't you forget something?"

Sasuke knit his eyebrows together in impatient confusion, "Don't change the subject, Haruno."

"I'm not, _Uchiha_. Now think_._ Don't you have a – what is it Hinata – a photo shoot to get to?"

A moment passed before Sasuke finally remembered. "Shit," he muttered, looking down while running a hand through his hair. Then he heard shifting. His eyes flew to Hinata, who had taken a step back.

When she felt Sasuke's eyes on her again, she bowed, "I-I'm sorry…for intruding."

Sasuke suddenly felt anger rush through him again as she apologized. "Leave," he told her.

Hinata leaned back up, mortified.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, trying to ease the situation, "Go get changed and we'll all leave, okay?"

"I told you never to come here with anyone else, Sakura."

"I know, I know," she held her hands up, "I've never done it before and I promise to never do it again, so just humor me and change. Please?" To further ease him, she added, "We'll stay in the entryway until you're done, okay?"

He picked up the remote controller to turn off his widescreen TV. Throwing it back onto the couch, he sternly told the girls, "Go. Now."

He followed the two girls as they turned to head back where they came from. He abruptly brushed past them once they made it to the entryway, and headed up one of the two staircases.

Sakura sighed in relief when the male was gone. She turned around to Hinata, "Well, that went well." She chuckled as if she were an embarrassed housewife, "Come on, let's sit while we wait."

Their heels clicked against the marble floor as they walked over to sit at the bottom end of one staircase.

So that the girls did not sit in awkward silence the entire wait, Sakura began their small talk, "So, why did Tsunade have you come see him? Just to tell him he was running late?"

Hinata thought how to explain carefully, "W-Well, he…I guess…he wasn't picking up his phone, so-"

"Oh right!" Sakura clapped her hands together, then turned to dig through her purse. She pulled out a black phone, "I almost forgot. And that's what I went to get for him too." Sakura turned to Hinata, explaining, "He forgot his phone at his apartment so he made me go get it for him."

Hinata nodded slowly, looking from her friend, to the phone.

Sakura began fiddling with it, turning the screen on and looking through the many missed calls it had, "You're right. Tsunade must be real angry with him, huh?"

Hinata nodded again, though Sakura didn't see because her eyes were still fixated on Sasuke's phone.

When Sakura finished looking through it, she held the phone between her hands. The girls sat in silence for another moment. Sakura spoke again, "He called me up randomly yesterday." She paused. Knowing her friend wouldn't reply, she continued in a low voice, "Even though he ignored my calls after we broke up, he just decided to call me. He didn't even give me a reason. I was told to come over, and then that was it. No reason why." Again, she paused, thinking over the events of the previous night. "You know, when we were dating, sometimes we would be on-again off-again. And even when we were off, he would call me to come over. So after we broke up officially, I never thought he would do it again." She looked at Hinata now, her eyes watching her timid friend as if wondering what she would do. Then Sakura looked back in front of her at nothing in particular.

Whether or not her question was an appropriate reply, Hinata wondered, "Why…here?"

"What?" Sakura turned to Hinata.

"Why…a-are you guys here?" Hinata looked around quickly, then asked her friend, "Is this…his home?"

"Yeah," Sakura sat up straight. "Well, it was his family's estate, but now it's his." Looking up at the ceiling for a moment, she said, "He was already here when he told me to come over." While looking at the phone in her fingers, she mumbled, "I guess he wanted to see if he came back?"

Hinata looked at her questioningly. She could barely hear her friend's words.

When Sakura felt Hinata's confusion, she turned to her and said, "He got a letter from his-"

"Sakura, shut up," Sasuke cut in.

The two girls turned to find the male descending the same staircase they sat upon.

"Oh, sorry," Sakura told him. "I wasn't going to say too much. I just-"

"That's no one else's business. Not even yours," he glared.

"Okay, okay. I got it. I'm sorry," Sakura stood up.

Hinata followed suit, still confused but understanding that if it was a private matter, she shouldn't look into it. As Sasuke got closer, she could see the bags under his eyes. _He must not have slept well, _she thought.

Sakura took hold of both Sasuke's phone and apartment key so as to return them to him. Once he reached her, and as she gave them back, she asked, "So how do you know Hinata?"

He didn't feel the need to answer, but his voice deceived him. Pocketing the items, he replied without looking at her, "Shoots."

"Modeling?" When he remained silent, she muttered, "I guess…that makes sense."

The three left the mansion home. As Sasuke stepped away from the front door, he asked Hinata, "You don't have to come with me, right?"

Hinata didn't realize he was talking to her until Sasuke stopped walking to turn to face her. "Um," she shook her head, "N-No."

Sasuke resumed his pace.

Hinata had almost forgotten her task at hand. Because of this, she spoke softly to herself, "I should call Tsunade."

Sasuke still heard her however, as he replied, "I'll call her. You don't say anything."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, who's back was still facing her. "O-Okay," she responded.

Without a second glance, Sasuke entered his car, and drove off soon after. Sakura in turn walked toward her own car, and waited for Hinata to enter it before leaving Sasuke's mansion behind.

* * *

Once again the ride was met with silence but this time Sakura did not turn on the stereo.

Instead, it seemed Sakura wanted to continue making small talk.

"He doesn't like staying in his family's home," she said. "I think it's because he doesn't like being in a large, quiet place alone."

Hinata glanced at Sakura's melancholic expression. She then looked at the road in front of her. It makes sense if Sasuke wouldn't want to stay in such a place. It _was _quite big for only one person to live in.

Sakura chuckled to herself, catching Hinata's attention once more.

"What am I saying?" Sakura said, "Ugh, I hate that feeling after you break up with someone. I mean, I don't want to admit it, but I still get it, that feeling." She rubbed her arm, and then placed her hands back on the wheel.

Hinata did not know how to respond because she had never really had a boyfriend before. She looked down at her hands in her lap. Although her friend was being honest with her like this, she wouldn't know what Sakura was talking about nor could she understand what Sakura felt.

As if she was remembering something entertaining, a smile spread across Sakura's lips. "I don't think I've told you this before, I think I only told Ino this, but you know, I think he only lets girls come to his mansion when he's serious about them. And you know what's even better?" she glanced at Hinata, then looked back in front of her. "I think I'm his first to be able to come there," she said, biting her lip in amusement of the idea. She added, "Well, I'm only going off of what Naruto told me anyway."

Hinata looked at her friend, "N-Naruto?"

"Yeah," she replied. "He once told me I was one of the rare people to go to Sasuke's mansion and I think it's because Sasuke has to be really close to someone before he trusts them." When Sakura eased up to a red light, she turned to Hinata, "Hey, how close _are_ you guys? I didn't think you both even ever met before."

Hinata almost feared the question. "Uh," she hesitated. "N-Not that close. We…we have just…worked together…b-before." A blush crept on her cheeks as she remembered their "work together."

Sakura saw how shocked her friend was by the way Hinata had looked at her and then how Hinata looked down at her hands. She turned back to watch the road when she saw the car in front of her move once the light turned green.

"So you guys just worked together, huh?"

Hinata gave a small nod.

"Well, I'm not worried about it," Sakura told her with a smile. "Just so you know," she said, glancing at her friend quickly before turning back.

"Thank…you?" Hinata answered. She didn't know what to reply with so she thought perhaps giving her thanks was the best response.

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't really fully trust Ino but if it's you, well, I know you would rather go for Naruto so…"

_Right,_ Hinata thought, _I _would _prefer Naruto. _As if feeling bad that her own thoughts weren't very nice, she added, _Not that Sasuke isn't a likeable person! But, he's... _Hinata looked at her friend, who still held a small smile on her features. _He would be better with a girl like Sakura, _she concluded to herself.

"Hey," Sakura said, grabbing Hinata's attention once more. "Since we're both together now, I'm guessing you're not yet busy-"

She was cut off by Hinata's cell phone ringing.

"Darn. Spoke too soon," said Sakura, as Hinata took her phone out and looked at the caller ID.

It was Kiba.

She put the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata!"

"Hello, Ki- um," she peeked at Sakura, "Kiba."

As Kiba asked whether she was busy today, Hinata could hear Sakura voice beside her, "It's not Tsunade?"

To answer Sakura, she shook her head as she simultaneously responded to Kiba, "I-I don't think so."

"Great! Then you should come see me."

Hinata hesitated, "Um…Well, I…I'm with a friend," she added more softly, "…right now."

"Really? Oh. How about later then?"

"Um…Sure, I suppose."

"Awesome, well, don't run away from me later, alright?

"Okay," Hinata replied, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason.

When the call ended, she found Sakura waiting to be informed. "So since it wasn't Tsunade that called you," Sakura said, "I'll ask again. Are you free now? And who's Kiba?"

"A…friend," Hinata said timidly. Then willingly answering Sakura's first question, she said, "And yes…I seem to be free."

"Cool. Then let's go get something to eat because I'm _starving_."

* * *

Fatigued due to lack of sleep, Sasuke decided he would go to the nearest coffee shop before he started his day. On his drive over, he called Tsunade, who gave him an earful. She voiced a dry threat before their conversation ended.

Sasuke took in a deep breath afterward. His mind then wandered back to Sakura and Hinata. They seemed rather familiar together. _Don't tell me she's friends with her too, _he thought. He ran fingers through his hair.

But then what does it matter? There is no reason for him to care who the hell she's friends with. In fact, he could care less.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

Thank you again for your reviews! I see a couple readers already are finding my hints and maybe your guesses are correct or maybe not. We shall see!

And special thanks to SonGoku, my 100th reviewer! To even get 100 is a feat and I am very grateful. It makes me very happy to just look at the number.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, with quite some story development I must say. Let me know your questions, comments, or concerns.

This is my Christmas entry for you all. I wish everyone a Happy Holidays and a Happy New Years!


	9. More Information Considered

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Sasuke took in a deep breath afterward. His mind then wandered back to Sakura and Hinata. They seemed rather familiar together. _Don't tell me she's friends with her too_, __he thought. He ran fingers through his hair._

_But then what does it matter? There is no reason for him to care who the hell she's friends with. In fact, he could care less._

* * *

Hinata and Sakura ended up having breakfast at a small restaurant that Ino worked part-time in. However, their blonde friend wasn't waitressing at the time because her shifts usually started at night.

Sakura was filled with nostalgia after having spent the previous night with Sasuke. Consequentially, she vented out her feelings to Hinata, who was nice enough to listen.

It appeared that Sakura, who had barely conversed with Sasuke since they ended their relationship, had felt that at the time of their official break up, she had done something wrong. The pink-haired female confided in Hinata that during the last few months of their relationship, Sasuke was becoming more tense and harder to handle. Arguments would break out, fights would ensue, and the two realized in time that they were better off giving each other space for good.

Due mostly to Sasuke's fame, Sakura was becoming more in demand and so she kept busy by working to keep her mind away from her dying relationship. She informed Hinata that although the media had tried to pin blame on one another, both of them had broken up on mutual terms. What the pair had claimed and stood by was that due to their "busy schedules", they could not see each other very often and thus began to drift apart.

"I didn't _want_ to break up with him. I mean, who would?" Sakura told Hinata. "But it just seemed like the best thing to do, and he knew it too…"

Sakura also admitted to feeling jealous of Sasuke's attention from other females during the time she was with him. Her feelings were strongest before the end of their relationship.

"That got him annoyed, sure, but I mean, I can't help it," she took a sip of her coffee. "That's one thing I'm glad I don't have to worry about anymore."

Then she continued about her reluctance to break off their relationship. Besides being a prized companion, Sasuke's status was also beneficial for her, but Ino would tell her that it wasn't enough.

"She convinced me, telling me that it's better off I stop this _madness_, she called it," Sakura told her friend, who would give courteous nods throughout Sakura's discourse. "I thought she was just trying to break us up because she wanted him for herself – since we both had a thing for him – but maybe I said something because she suddenly had this newfound anger with him and I never really knew why. She told me that just because I like him, doesn't mean he's right for me, but… Anyway…"

Hinata listened patiently to the information Sakura was venting out. She learned more than what she knew of her friend's past relationship and more than the tabloids could ever reveal.

The actress was trying not to speak ill of Sasuke, and something that stuck in Hinata's mind was how Sakura was telling her how good he was to her as her boyfriend, despite his outward aloof attitude. Sakura admitted to her that it wasn't what Sasuke would say, but it was what he would do that made it hard for her to leave him. The two knew he wasn't a man of many words, let alone nice words, but it's true when they say actions speak louder. She added that if he wanted to, she would surely get back together with him because she still very much cared for him, even though they have been separated for months now. This made Hinata feel for her friend, as she understood caring for someone from afar.

Finally, when the two girls finished their meals and the waitress handed them their receipt, their conversation came to an end. It was Sakura's treat as thanks to Hinata for listening to her.

"You can pay for the next one," Sakura told her with a smile. Then her lips curved into the shape of a circle as if she just remembered something. "Oh you know what," Sakura said as she took out her cell phone from her purse and peeked at the time. "I have to leave right after this. I forgot I had an audition today," she turned her attention back to her friend sitting across from her. "I'm sorry," she gave a regretful expression.

Hinata kindly replied, "It's alright."

"You can call that guy, Kiba, and say you're free now," she winked.

Waving her hands in front of her, she said, "Oh w-we aren't like that."

Sakura chuckled, "I know, I'm just teasing."

A waitress briefly stopped by to give Sakura her credit card back. Thanking her, Sakura put her card back in her purse.

Before she stood up to leave, she asked, "So what's Kiba's last name? Do you know?"

Hinata hadn't expected the question, and as she thought of the answer, she realized, "I…don't remember."

"Huh," Sakura said. "Well, it might be the same guy Ino told me about."

"Ino?"

"Yeah," she put the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "She told me about this guy named Kiba and I think his last named started with an I, and he has like a _lot _of model friends." Finally she stood up from the booth they were sitting in, "She saw all the numbers in his phone once."

Hinata stood up as well, processing the information Sakura told her. It was surely possible that the Kiba she befriended was the Kiba Ino told Sakura about, but she wasn't entirely sure. Nevertheless, she didn't know what to make of it.

"Well anyway, maybe he's the same guy, maybe not."

"Is that…bad?" Hinata wondered.

"I don't know, maybe. You should ask Ino."

* * *

Sakura drove Hinata to her apartment. After the two had shared their farewells and Sakura had driven out of sight, Hinata received a call from her agent.

"I'll need you to come into the office so I could make sure your measurements are accurate and that you're proportional."

_Proportional? _"Okay."

"Good-"

"Oh! I'm…I'm sorry for not calling…earlier."

"Hm? Oh are you referring to the situation with Sasuke? It's all right Hinata. He contacted me a couple hours ago and explained. But thank you for seeing him for me."

* * *

When Hinata arrived at Tsunade's office, her agent informed her of why she was called in.

"One of my colleagues whom you've met before has recommended to me your potential for men's magazines. I've been informed of a _Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue_ cover competition that I want you to take part in. Your body physique is similar to mine when I was your age so I think it will be good for you to test out these waters."

_Men's magazines?_ she thought, questioningly. For those sorts of magazines, female models were normally half-naked and she never imagined being one of them. "Um. Is…is it best?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt," Tsunade said, leaning back in her chair. "I would recommend trying it, but I won't force you if you're uncomfortable with it."

"I understand," she said bashfully. If her agent recommended it to her then- "I'll…try my best."

"Good. I'm glad to hear it. The competition is in as little as five days. All sorts of girls will try competing so there's no guarantee you'll actually make the cover. Rejection happens a lot in this industry, keep that in mind." Tsunade rose from her seat and walked over to Hinata, who was already standing. She proceeded to measure the girl's proportions with the measuring tape in her hand. "I've done men's magazine shoots many times before, and was quite good at them," she said. "The key is to push your chest out. Remember, for men's magazines, it's pushing your chest out. For women's magazines, it's pushing your chest in."

She was given more modeling tips and told of more go-sees to attend for the following days before her meeting with Tsunade came to an end.

Once she left the office, she ended up exchanging small talk with Shizune. Their conversation was cut short when the two heard the ringing of Hinata's phone. She had gotten a text. Shizune let her go, and as Hinata dismissed herself from the building, she pulled her phone from her pocket and found the text to be from Kiba.

"_Done yet?"_ was all it read.

She replied, _"Yes."_

And a moment later, Kiba replied,_ "Great." _along with the location for where the two should meet each other.

* * *

"Hey, Hinata," the brunette boy grinned at her, a hand up in greeting.

"Hello," Hinata replied timidly as she approached him, her voice almost too soft to hear.

"So how about we-"

"Eat!" Hinata blurted, wanting only to do something simple. She covered her mouth right after the word escaped her lips.

Caught off guard at her sudden disruption, Kiba chuckled, "Okay. Anywhere in particular you wanna eat then?"

Hinata hadn't thought it through. She looked around them for any sight of a place that served food. Knowing he would usually ask her to join him in upscale dinner parties, she knew she would feel more comfortable if her surroundings weren't expensive. The only - and best - thing that caught her eye was a fast food joint down the block. Hesitantly, she pointed in its direction.

"There?" Kiba said, having caught sight of where she pointed. Then he turned to her and joked, "You can still eat burgers and fries and stay like that?" eyeing her up and down once.

Blushing lightly, Hinata suddenly felt embarrassed at her choice of eatery.

"Alright," said Kiba. "Then let's go eat first."

The two had to cross the street before they entered the fast food restaurant that claimed to sell "the best burgers for the lowest price". Once they made it inside, Kiba was distracted by a phone call.

"I'll be right back," he told her, "You can order what you want."

So Hinata did. As she waited for Kiba and her order, she found a table. Kiba still hadn't finished his call by the time her food was prepared for her. When she heard her number, she got up from the table she was sitting in and went to collect her meal.

Taking the tray from the counter where the servers had left it, she turned around and unexpectedly bumped into the stomach of a man.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said quickly. The man said nothing, and only when she took a peek at him did she see his response was simply a nod.

Despite the sunglasses adorning his face and the hood covering his head, the expensive attire and long raven bangs reminded Hinata of-

"Sasu-" she was cut off by the man's hand covering her mouth. It shocked her because she hadn't realized she had spoken her thought aloud. Although his eyes were covered, she knew he must have been glaring at her.

Subtly, he pointed with his other hand – which was carrying a bag of food – to a group of girls sitting in a table nearby.

Hinata could hear them gossiping.

"I swear that's him- Oh my God!" one said, pointing in Hinata's direction while smacking her friend next to her for her attention.

"What?" her friend sounded impatient, turning to where she was being directed. Her eyes fell upon Hinata, full of judgment, "It can't be him. He wouldn't do that, especially to some stranger. And I know _all _the girls he's been with."

"And you call yourself a fan," a third chimed in. "It's totally him. I know for a fact those sunglasses he's wearing were specially made for him by…"

And the noise continued. So those girls must be a few of his adoring fans, who weren't trying to be very discreet.

"Hey, Hinata," Kiba seemed to appear out of nowhere, surprising said girl. Observing the male in front of her, he asked, "Who're you?"

Sasuke let go of Hinata then as he eyed Kiba.

If he wasn't going to answer him, then she felt obliged to for him. Sasuke was about to walk away when he heard Hinata voice the most reasonable response that came to her mind- "M-My…cousin."

The two men looked at the girl perplexingly.

"Your cousin?" Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded slowly, unable to look at Sasuke's reaction for what she was calling him.

"Well, got a name, Hinata's cousin?"

Sasuke looked at Kiba with no intention of answering him. Instead, he eyed the male that accompanied his "modeling partner". Messy brown hair, curious eyes, decent clothing. Despite coming off as unconcerned, Sasuke could feel the man's guard was up.

Hinata stared intently at the salad and complimentary bag of apple slices on her tray as she answered, "His…His name is Neji." She felt it easier to lie by adding a bit of truth. After all, she did have a cousin named Neji.

This caught Sasuke's attention again, and he faced Hinata once more. _Neji? _he thought, _She's related to him? _Assuming she was referring to the Neji he knew. But it wasn't too surprising that they are of the same family, at least considering their identical last names and similar features. He just never thought to ask. For some reason, this new piece of information entertained Sasuke. _So this is his cousin, _he thought, observing her countenance with repressed amusement.

Before Kiba could respond, Sasuke decided he needn't stay any longer. Placing a hand atop Hinata's head, he leaned forward to her eye level, and did his best impression of dear Neji. "Farewell, _cousin,_" he said teasingly, with a smirk he couldn't hide. And with that, he left the two behind.

Kiba and Hinata watched his retreating back. Hinata felt a small blush creep upon her cheeks. That action of his was quite unexpected. She couldn't help but think it cute. Her hands tightened against the tray she was holding as she looked down at the food. What was she thinking?

"See? His name is Neji," said one girl.

"Wait, where have I heard that name before?" said another.

"Isn't he one of Sasuke's friends?" said the third.

"O-M-G, _really_?"

The group of girls followed Sasuke soon after his departure.

_What were those girls speaking of?_ Hinata thought, confused.

She couldn't ponder their oddities for long when Kiba remarked, "Not a very social guy, is he?"

* * *

After eating, Kiba insisted upon the usual suggestions to spend further time together. Feeling as though he would not allow her to say no to everything, Hinata finally gave in and took upon his suggestion of watching a movie.

"So what do you wanna watch?" he asked her when they arrived at the movie theater.

With no knowledge of interest in a specific movie in particular, Hinata told him shyly, "Um…y-you can pick."

"Okay," replied Kiba. "How about this one?" he pointed to a title.

She held no complaints. After all, it was a movie that starred Naruto Uzumaki. A small smile crept upon her lips at the thought of the blonde actor.

Seeing her positive reaction to his suggestion, Kiba said, "Wait here." Then he proceeded to buy two tickets.

* * *

Since the moment she saw him on screen, Hinata was absorbed into the character of her favorite actor. Because of this, the movie seemed to go by rather quickly.

When it had finished, the two – though mostly Kiba – exchanged afterthoughts over the film as they stepped outside the theater.

When Hinata thought her night would be complete, Kiba was persistent in keeping it alive. He revived his suggestion of attending a club.

Although she was grateful for Kiba's company, she still wasn't comfortable in clubs. She tried declining, but he wouldn't have it.

"Oh come on," Kiba said, "It's not like it'll be your first time."

This caught Hinata off guard, "E-Excuse me?" How could he know, when she's only gone to a club once and she only fairly recently met him?

He explained, "I mean, you've danced with that actor Sasuke Uchiha before, right?"

Now she was utterly confused. "I…did?"

"Yeah…" he looked at her quizzically. "And I've gotta pretty good memory too so it had to be you. I remember seeing you."

"Y-You did?" Hinata tried to remember the night she went clubbing for the first time. She had danced with only one man. She never saw his face. And the first time she met Sasuke, he did smell familiar…

All these together, and the fact that Kiba insists it was her, made Hinata feel like she should panic. But, why? And wouldn't the flaw to his claim be that Sasuke never recognized her by saying anything the first time they worked together? He didn't seem to know her at all anyway. But if he did dance with her, would he have said anything? _He probably wouldn't mention it, _she thought, _if he knew._

Kiba caught her initial wide-eyed expression and assumed her current pondering in silence meant an acknowledgement, "I'm right, right? So how about it?" He slowly started leading the way to his car. When she began following him, he added with a grin, "Foods free. Drinks free. And to have fun is guaranteed."

In order to deny his persistent request, Hinata had to reluctantly promise to accompany him another day.

"Fine," he groaned. "I'll let you go just this once. But I'm taking you up on your word."

"I'm sorry," she repeated weakly.

"Just remember," the corner of his mouth quirked up, his voice laced with assurance, "you said next time."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

*****Note: I would like to ask you all if you want me to reply to your reviews personally (through PM or maybe even at the end of every chapter)? Sometimes I feel I should reply to your reviews but then I don't know if you all want me to or if you would rather be answered in chapters to come. Let me know if you would like me to answer!...and if so, through PM or at the end of each chapter?

Almost a month since I last updated. Absurdity! My only excuse that is fair to give is that I wasn't satisfied with the idea for what was to come next, if any idea struck me. It took me some time to figure out what to write after the last chapter. I am finally content and I hope it is at least satisfactory.

I apologize for a short chapter. That I failed the deadline I gave myself and didn't add any more than this in apology is something I feel bad for. However, I tell myself to write at the very least 8 pages so my chapters normally just make the cut. If I changed my minimum to longer than 8 pages, I think it would take longer for me to update too.

I am grateful for everyone's reviews containing questions, comments and concerns. Your questions specifically help me to think of more ideas to add into chapters so as to answer them. I hope I answer everyone's questions or concerns within future chapters, if I have not already.

P.S. Hinata's change in behavior in the manga also frustrated me. I mean, it's great she finally popped out of her shell, but it makes my head numb in figuring out her character so as to keep her as in-character as possible. I guess this story follows the Hinata and Sasuke of before one turned loony and the other turned more candid. And hurray for recent NaruHina moments...I guess...but...still forever contently shipping SasuHina.


	10. Rumors Starting

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_In order to deny his persistent request, Hinata had to reluctantly promise to accompany him another day._

"_Fine," he groaned. "I'll let you go just this once. But I'm taking you up on your word."_

"_I'm sorry," she repeated weakly._

"_Just remember," the corner of his mouth quirked up, his voice laced with assurance, "you said next time."_

* * *

Hinata was given go-sees to attend days before the _Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue_ competition. Of the multiple she attended, she was able to secure a couple of small jobs.

Then finally, the day of the competition arrived.

Tsunade gave her last-minute pointers before she was sent to the venue. When she arrived, walking into the competition room, she immediately noticed the crowd of females chattering loudly amongst each other. Across the room, she could make out a makeshift studio.

"I see Tsunade took me up on my offer."

Hinata whipped her attention to the voice in question. Recognizing Jiraiya, she hid her surprised expression by immediately bowing her greetings.

"No need to be polite," Jiraiya grinned. "Unfortunately, I can't stay. I dropped by to check on things,"-he winked-"but good luck!" He gave her thumbs up.

Thanking him softly, she watched him take his leave, and when he was out of sight, she turned back to the crowd of females conversing before her. Since she didn't have many model friends, she didn't recognize any faces, so she decided to wait against the wall until the competition commenced.

After a half an hour had passed, the judges called for everyone's attention.

Once the chatter quieted, one woman in semi-formal attire stepped up to address the models, "It's great to see fresh faces with potential. Here's all you need to know. We won't instruct you on how to pose in any way. How you'll seduce the camera will be up to you. Wow us, or you're out."

The girls were shown where they could change or undress into their swimsuits that they were to wear for the competition. In no time, names were being called to begin the challenge.

Underneath her oversized shirt and jeans, Hinata wore a beautiful red one-piece bathing suit; reminiscent of the iconic _Baywatch_ swimsuits the females wore. Since she did not own any swimwear, Tsunade bought and gave her the outfit for the competition. She had a bag with her that held black stiletto heels she would wear in place of her casual shoes.

As she undressed and switched footwear, she watched girls file in and out of the photo shoot area. If you were accepted for the next round, the lady would tell you "Pass" and if you were rejected, she would point toward the exit. As the rejected models shuffled to the exit, she noticed some looked like they wanted to cry.

This didn't help Hinata's nerves, and when her name was called, she jumped unexpectedly. Stepping up between the large, white backdrop and the camera, she reminded herself of Tsunade's advice. Taking in a deep breath, she posed for the camera.

First, she raised her hands above her head, bent one knee, and pierced the lens of the camera with her eyes, mouth parted. _Click. _Then she brought her hands down and wrapped them around her waist, shoulders pushed back with chest pushed forward, turning her head slightly, but still making eye contact with the camera. _Click._

Each picture taken of her was sent straight to a computer where three male judges deliberated on whether or not she was alluring enough. Her voluptuous figure fit well in the red one-piece, and perhaps it was because of this that she had passed the first round.

Hinata's heart felt like it had stopped for a moment when she heard the word, "Pass." She was never fond of competitions, but that she successfully completed the first round relieved her previous nerves.

Hinata awaited the next round with the other females that passed. There were three so far.

A few hours had passed before the first round was complete. Out of the supposedly hundreds of girls vying for the cover, twenty were chosen to pass.

"All right, girls," said the female in charge. "Congratulations on making it past the first part of this competition. Now, you are going to be split into three groups, and we will have a group photo session. Whoever outshines the rest gets a pass." She paused to allow this information to sink it. Then she instructed, "The first seven girls, come forward." She proceeded to call their names.

Hinata was one of them.

Looking around, she saw a couple models stepping forward. She slowly followed them to the large, white backdrop. The girls placed themselves side by side, and Hinata ended up in the middle.

When the photographer aimed his camera at the models, ready to start, the girls grew animated around Hinata, and she was pushed here and there. She had to turn her body to one side, as all the girls did to be able to fit the frame of the camera.

The model behind her slung her arm around one of her shoulders and the model in front of her pushed out her butt, bumping into Hinata. The giggling and the close contact distracted her. Still though, she tried posing as best she could. She placed one hand on her hip and pushed her shoulders back in a confident stance just in time for the first click of the camera.

As she changed to her second pose, the model whose hand was around her shoulder, wrapped around her neck in a headlock. Whether the model knew she held on tightly or not, Hinata couldn't tell, but it restricted her upper body movement, and made her lose her focus. She brought her hand to the girl's wrist in hopes of gently pushing it off, but the sound of the camera stopped her. The model let go then, and Hinata tried redeeming herself by focusing on the photographer and striking another pose.

After the third shot, the photographer rested his camera, indicating the girls could relax. It wasn't long before the judges decided who the winner was from group one.

"You," said the female, pointing a finger in Hinata's direction.

Hinata brought a hand to her chest, silently questioning whether the lady was pointing to herself until she heard an eager voice next to her say, "Me?"

It was the girl that had posed in front of Hinata with her butt sticking out. She was a blonde girl with eyes twinkling in excitement.

"Yes, you," said the lady. "You passed. Everyone else, I'm sorry."

* * *

"Alright. Well, you tried at least," Tsunade told Hinata over the phone.

After Hinata was rejected, took her leave from the venue after changing, and called her agent to inform her about the unfortunate result. But even though Tsunade was assuring Hinata that there was no harm done, Hinata still felt she had done a disservice. Disappointed in herself, she apologized to her agent.

"There's no need for you to apologize, Hinata. Models get rejected all the time. You've been rejected before so this is nothing new." When Hinata remained silent, Tsunade added, "Alright?"

"…Yes."

"Good. You can keep the bathing suit."

"Thank you," Hinata nodded to the phone in her hand.

As Tsunade began to speak again, a man asking for her attention interrupted Hinata. She told Tsunade to excuse her as she obliged the man.

"Are you Hinata Hyuuga?" the man asked. A DSLR camera rested idly in his hand.

"Y-Yes," she replied hesitantly.

He then turned behind him to another man some feet away, and exclaimed, "It's her!"

Next thing she knew, cameras were surrounding her, coming as if out of nowhere. Not knowing what to do, she was struck with fear, feeling as though wolves were cornering her.

"Hinata! How do you know Sakura Haruno?" one man said.

"What's your relationship with Sasuke Uchiha?" said another.

She heard Tsunade call her name.

"Hinata, are you all right?" her agent repeated, concerned at the noise she was hearing over the phone.

She tried replying but was cut off by more questions from the men.

"I-I'm sorry," she told her agent into the phone, before abruptly ending the call.

"Hinata! Tell us-"

"Step off, you vultures!" came a voice from behind Hinata that she recognized.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and ran, pulling her away from the paparazzi. Hinata was finally able to see and confirm her savior: Kiba. Of course, the camera-wielding men followed the two, which forced Kiba to turn the corner and enter the first door he could find. It was a clothing shop; one of the places the paparazzi weren't legally allowed to enter.

"You alright?" Kiba asked, eyeing Hinata while panting lightly.

The indigo-haired girl nodded. Good thing she changed back into her shoes.

Then came the sound of a bark.

She looked at Kiba, who looked down to his jacket. Akamaru's head popped up from inside.

"Quiet, Akamaru. You'll get us kicked out," he told the dog, pushing its head back down.

Still catching her breath, Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"So," Kiba started, turning back to Hinata, "What'd you do to catch _their_ attention?"

She didn't understand what she did herself.

As she thought of possible reasons the paparazzi would be mixed up, Kiba said, "You're lucky I was around. I happened to be in this part of town 'cause my friends were at this modeling competition. Do you know about it?"

Hinata nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, so you were in it too? Cool. My friends told me…"

_That's right. He has a lot of modeling friends, _she remembered as he spoke.

"…were rejected, so I guess it must've been tough, huh?"

She nodded again, slowly.

"Oh well. Who needs 'em. Clearly you don't. With the paparazzi after your tail, you're bound to get more jobs with your growing popularity," he smirked.

He was right. But she never knew it until after she had been called into Tsunade's office a couple days later.

* * *

"They're nicknaming you 'Ice Princess' in the media," Tsunade told her, one hand on the magazines placed on top of her desk. "It's because Sasuke's already seen as the 'Ice Prince'."

Hinata eyed the magazines. She feared what they may contain so she purposefully avoided updating herself on the latest issues. Instead, she had kept herself in her apartment to avoid any more possible attention from the paparazzi.

"I was reading them," continued Tsunade, "and I think there's some good from this."

This caught Hinata's attention, and she looked up at her agent questioningly.

"Now don't get me wrong," she said, catching Hinata's eyes. "I know not everything they've spewed about you in these magazines is correct, but because of this, you've been requested for a number of projects. I've already worked over the contract for a lingerie campaign that I want you to take."

Hinata didn't know what to say. Her mind was filled with running questions as to what the media said about her to what the lingerie campaign would be like. She's never been the face of a campaign before.

"All the arrangements have been made and you're set to start soon. You'll first get the solo pictures done with before you shoot the partner pictures."

_Partner pictures? _Did that mean…?

"Yes, Sasuke will be one of your partners," Tsunade told her, as if reading her mind.

Her mood darkened. What would the media think? Would working with Sasuke again be taken the wrong way? _And if it's for lingerie…_ she thought uneasily. Suddenly she wondered why she continued to have to show so much skin whenever she was to work with the male actor.

"Now tell me honestly, Hinata." Her sight was fixed on the thin girl, who met her eyes. Watching her, she said, "Is there anything between you and Sasuke that I should know about?"

Hinata shook her head rapidly, "No."

"Alright. I'm just making sure," she said. "There's good out of this, Hinata. Okay? Don't let rumors get to you. They'll die down and move on to something else eventually."

If only eventually had come sooner.

* * *

Just after she had left Tsunade's office, Sasuke had arrived. Hinata shyly greeted him when they passed each other. He only nodded in response, seeming his usual indifferent self. She felt he must've known what was being said about the both of them, but Hinata guessed it didn't faze him because this happened to him often. It was hard to imagine imagine how someone could be scrutinized in the public eye constantly, day in and day out. It must be why he kept to himself.

These things ran through her mind as Ino and Sakura discussed what was being said about Hinata in the comfort of her apartment. She had mostly stayed home since having learned of the attention on her. Her friends came to visit her, despite Sakura being involved in the rumors circulating around the shy girl.

Finally Hinata was fully informed on what was said about her, thanks to her friends who loved keeping up with the latest gossip. Ino held one magazine in her hand that she had brought to share with Hinata.

In the article that filled almost an entire page, the two pictures that supposedly corroborated the rumors were fairly nothing. The first picture displayed Sasuke next to "then-girlfriend" Karin, looking at Hinata as Hinata is looking back at him, a cigarette between his lips.

Sakura had read that the picture was after Hinata had a photo shoot with Sasuke for the first time. Something was stuck in her mind however, which Ino had caught.

"What is it?" Ino inquired.

Sakura, still eyeballing the picture, answered, "Sasuke isn't much of a smoker."

"Yeah. So?" Ino prodded.

"When he does smoke, it's usually because he's stressed or he's distracting himself. Or after we, you know, slept together, he would sometimes smoke to relax."

"Oh," she paused. Despite just having worked with Hinata, who _was _naked, her mind added, Ino tried to reason, "Well I wouldn't be surprised if he was smoking to relieve the stress of being around that crazy tomato head. Seriously, that bitch is crazy. Right, Hinata?" she turned to face Hinata for reassurance.

Hinata, caught off guard, replied, "Um…yes?"

Perhaps she wasn't just trying to assure her friend, but also herself, as Ino replied, "Right. Yeah." She turned her attention back to the magazine. But even though her eyes on the pictures within the pages, she didn't really seem to be focusing on them.

The second picture displayed both Sakura and Hinata leaving Sasuke's apartment. Again, the picture could be seen as uninteresting if it didn't showcase one of the movie industry's buzzing actresses "leaving" an A-list actor's apartment complex.

Just because of these two pictures, the article made wild accusations about Hinata. It was almost absurd, considering the type of person Hinata was and how untrue the accusations were. Despite the falseness, Hinata dreaded the news written.

To say that she might've been the reason Sasuke and Karin broke apart was something Hinata would never have meant to happen, if it were true. More surreal rumors were presented; for instance, how she might be in league with Sakura to sabotage Sasuke by first "successfully" ending his relationship with Karin. The magazine questioned her motives as to whether she simply wanted Sasuke for herself or whether she had underlying motives since she was seen with Sasuke's ex, Sakura.

This, Sakura had claimed to laugh about the first time she read it. She didn't always read what people wrote about her, but since it involved her friend, she was concerned. She almost questioned whether she should visit her friend to spend time with, but decided to do so anyway because Hinata _was_ her friend. She wouldn't let the media influence her actions or make her doubt her friends.

"Should we tell her?" Ino said to Sakura.

Sakura looked back at her and said fiercely, "Ino!" She shook her head subtly and conversed silently with her eyes.

Ino defied her friend's silent pleas and answered Hinata's puzzled expression. With a sharp exhale, she turned to Hinata, "Look, Hinata, there's something I think you should be aware of."

"Ino!"

"What? Maybe she wants to know and maybe it'd be better if we tell her than some stranger harassing her about it."

To this, Sakura contemplated the options. Then she said, "Fine. You say it then."

Hinata looked from Ino to Sakura then back to Ino, who was watching her.

The blonde girl spoke, "Hinata, tomato head – or, you know, Karin – definitely hit a low. In her desperation she…she spread naked pictures of you."

Hinata's eyes widened. She almost couldn't believe it. But her friends' solemn expressions told her they were telling the truth. "Wha-" she breathed out. "What…What do you mean?"

Ino only stared back at her for a moment, before turning to Sakura, asking, "Should we show her?"

Sakura bit her lip, and then turned to Hinata, "Do you want to see them?"

_Them? _

"Here," Ino said, pulling out her iPhone from her pocket, "I'll show you just one so you can get an idea."

Hinata froze, paling at the sight when her friend held the phone to her. Her face was over a woman's naked body that posed provocatively, scandalously. It of course wasn't real but at the same time, she didn't even recognize where the picture of her face had come from. Her expression didn't look posed, it appeared candid, but Hinata still couldn't remember making that expressionless face.

"But just so you know, Tenten found it," said Ino. "And I think she said she just happened to find it so, you know, I don't think many people have seen it. And clearly it's photoshopped. It has to be tomato head's fault because I remember she took a random picture of you that one time, remember? Anyway, she's crazy so don't worry about it. We know she's stupid. Don't let it get to you okay?"

Hinata couldn't answer as she tried to hold back the warm tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. Terrible, obscene, public. What if her father ever saw it? It would be horrifying. She would shame him.

Seeing her blink profusely, Sakura, who was next to her, put an arm around her friend for comfort, "It's okay, Hinata. Don't let it get to you. We know all these rumors and things are all wrong. It'll get straightened out."

Yes, they definitely had to be all wrong.

* * *

That evening, Hinata came upon a problem. She had nothing in her refrigerator that she could eat for dinner. She reasoned it was because she was mostly eating what she had at home for the past couple days.

To appease her growling stomach, she decided she'd simply have to eat out for the night, and go grocery shopping the next time she went out, when it wasn't nighttime.

Grabbing her coat, she left her apartment and took a cab to an area full of eateries. Some were fine dining while others were at a decent price range. The moment she got out of the cab, she could smell food mixed with the nighttime air.

Walking down the street, she contemplated where to eat when she felt stares upon her. A couple of females a few feet ahead were looking in her direction, whispering to each other. In fear that she might be recognized for the wrong reasons, she lowered her gaze to the cement ground and hid behind her hair.

Abruptly, she swiftly turned her heel and decided upon walking in the opposite direction. She didn't move very far before she bumped into a hard chest, forcing her to stumble back. When she caught herself, she immediately bowed, apologizing.

A low grunt answered her. Slowly looking up, her chest tightened with shock at the sight of the man.

Sasuke held no expression as he watched her. Then his eyes squinted for a short moment, before his lips curved into a smirk. Hinata saw his obsidian irises twinkle under the streetlights.

"Follow me," he commanded as he continued on his original path.

Feeling unable to protest, she did as she was told, following him albeit at a distance just in case.

He led her to a classy restaurant. To join him for dinner at such a place, Hinata could not accept this invitation. She merely wanted to eat something simple, then go home.

She took quicker steps to reach his side once they entered in order to speak her thoughts. As he spoke a few words to the receptionist, she tugged at the leather jacket he wore to get his attention. He turned to face her. Not yet used to his strong gaze, she brought her hands to fidget with the sleeves of her coat.

Unable to look him in the eye, she said, "I…I can't." When he said nothing, seemingly waiting for her to explain, she added timidly, "I don't have enough"-she poked at her fingers-"m-money."

Still he said nothing.

"Right this way, sir," a waitress said.

Hinata looked at the waitress who smiled prettily at Sasuke. Then she turned her gaze to the same man. When their eyes met, he gestured with his chin for her to follow him before moving toward the waitress.

Hinata had no choice but to comply as the waitress led him away.

Awkwardly following behind him, she felt out of place, shy, but above all, hungry. The smell of freshly made food around her – served handsomely, she noticed – dared to make her mouth water.

Turning her attention to Sasuke's broad back, she managed to stop herself before she bumped into him again.

He had stopped in front of a half moon booth where three men were already seated. Two of them, sitting on either edges of the booth, she recognized.

When one of them caught sight of Hinata, he immediately rose from his seat, a frown on his face.

She had no choice but to greet him, "H-Hello, Neji."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:**

I got your replies (thank you everyone!) and so now, I will answer any questions as best I can. I love all your reviews and I thank you for each and every one.

Also, I apologize for the SUPER late chapter! I still want to do my every-two-weeks deadline but the way my classes are this semester, it gets harder to write. I barely go on the computer except for on weekends so please bare with me. I won't ever drop this fanfic, so know I'll work hard to not fall too far behind, and I'll work on it until the end!

Just so you know, I have chapter 11 written. I just need to work on it a little more so I'll upload it as soon as I can! I know there should be more SasuHina interaction (I'm keeping that in mind!). Trust me when I say it will get good soon! Amusing scenes between SasuHina are coming up (they've already been written)! Am I enticing you yet?

I hope you all stay with me. Please review, and let me know what you think!

My apologies once again! I myself don't like monthly releases so I will try not to be an author that does so.

Hinata's red swimsuit was originally inspired by a pretty picture I found of her on deviantART that I liked. Check out my profile page for the link!

P.S. Some of you are catching on to the little hints I mention. Bravo!


	11. Caution Dear Cousin

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_One of them sat on the edge of the booth, and when he caught sight of Hinata, he immediately rose from his seat._

_She had no choice but to greet him, "H-Hello, Neji."_

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Neji asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"Hinata!" said Gai. "It has been too long! How has my princess been?" He sat at the other end of the booth so he was able to stand up and greet Hinata with a hug.

"He-ello," she said as he squeezed her against him.

When Gai let her go, he turned to the third man, someone Hinata had never met before.

She was mentally taken back at how strikingly similar his appearance was to Gai's.

"This is a man of many talents, someone like a son to me, my rock, Lee! Ha ha ha!" Amused at his own pun, he wiped an invisible tear from his eye.

"A great pleasure to meet you! Miss Hinata, was it?" Rock Lee extended his hand.

"Yes," she said with a small smile, placing her hand in his. If it weren't for Gai's introduction, Hinata would've mistaken him for the photographer's son.

"Ah, Hinata! What a lovely name."

"Isn't it?" Gai said, taking his seat again.

As the men to their seat, a waitress came just in time to bring an extra chair for Hinata. She sat across from the three men and next to Sasuke.

Gai was ready to start conversing, "So-"

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" Neji interrupted, asking her directly since Sasuke ignored his previous question.

Caught off guard by his stern voice, she suddenly felt in the way. She herself actually didn't know why she was with them. And she never thought she would find herself sitting across from her estranged cousin this way. They hadn't seen each other in months or years.

Thankfully to her, Sasuke answered, "She could play the female part."

"Oh! She could!" Lee said.

"She cannot because she isn't an actress," said Neji, eyes still focused on the meek girl. "Correct, Hinata?"

"So you know her too?" Gai smiled to Neji.

"She's my cousin," Neji told him.

Hinata held her gaze at the table in front of her.

"What's your business with-"

"Stop worrying, Hyuuga," cut in Sasuke, crossing his arms. "She's just a colleague."

"Colleague."

There was a moment of silence until Gai added in, "I saw your picture you two, the one about the Versace fragrance. A-plus!" He gave Hinata thumbs up and a cheeky grin.

She brought herself to look at him and responded with a shy smile in return.

He leaned in toward her with one hand beside his mouth, "It must've been nerve-racking posing without clothes, huh?" Then he put his hand down and leaned back to face Lee, "I tell you Lee, she would be a doll to work with."

Neji, having heard what the older man said, squinted his eyes at Hinata, "You were naked?"

In Hinata's defense, Gai added with a toothy grin, "That's Versace for you."

She hadn't realized her hands were rubbing themselves excessively until Sasuke told her, "Stop."

Looking up at him, she met his eyes. Mumbling an apology, she turned her attention back to the table.

Out of place. This defined what she was feeling. Why was she sitting with them all in the first place? She didn't anticipate this happening when she left her apartment to eat simply eat a quick dinner.

As the doppelgängers started up random chatter, Hinata tried to keep her mind from acknowledging the awkwardness of her situation by pondering the idea of her cousin being friends – or at least some sort of an acquaintance – to the brooding man beside her. She never imagined them to know each other. But then realized it wasn't much of a surprise considering their careers: an actor and a cinematographer.

Her gaze had fallen upon Sasuke's side profile and had he not caught her eyes, she would have continued to stare.

She abruptly turned away, a light pink adorning her cheeks.

To her embarrassment, her stomach growled too loudly for her comfort, catching Sasuke's special attention. She brought her hands to her stomach as her cheeks turned a darker shade.

"Order something," Sasuke told her.

"I…I can't." Seeing as how the men at the table were content at simply drinking, she didn't want to be the only one eating. Well, also, if she ordered something, it meant having to stay where she felt she wasn't supposed to be.

Though his indifferent expression remained on his features, she knew his eyes were asking for a reason.

It was at this time that Hinata realized the other men had stopped conversing to watch her.

"Don't starve yourself," Sasuke said, turning his head away and raising a hand.

She didn't hear the underlying sarcasm, "No, no it-it's not that-"

"May I help you, sir?" came a waitress abruptly.

Again, it seemed Sasuke ignored her as he asked the waitress for a menu. When she handed him one, he directed it to Hinata. She took it hesitantly, thanking him quietly.

As she read the content slowly, she felt even more resolved to not order anything at the sight of the cost. But she wouldn't be fooling anyone if she suddenly claimed she could make due without food, what with her stomach speaking against her.

When the waitress came to take her order, she made her careful decision and was relieved when Gai and Lee too ordered something along with her. They sounded like veteran customers of the restaurant, not needing a menu to know what they wanted.

Small chatter was had as they waited for their food, mostly coming from Gai and Lee. Once they were given their orders, Hinata then began to realize the reason they were all together.

Rock Lee is a singer and he wanted Sasuke to star in his latest music video. Gai was to be the director but wanted Neji to handle the camerawork. The song is about a youthful love, and with any love story you need a couple. If Sasuke was to be the man, he needed a female counterpart.

Hinata finally understood why Sasuke led her to this meeting. From what Hinata could make out of the conversation, Sasuke had rejected many women who could play the part opposite his. He had his reasons. But what Neji found suspicious, and Hinata found puzzling, was that Sasuke was willing to work with her of all people. She was to fix the casting problem.

"You sure love isn't blooming between you two?" Gai teased. In a singsong voice he said, "I've been hearing things."

"Now we can hear the truth straight from the horse's mouth," said Lee.

"Nothing better be true, Hinata." Neji told said girl, eyes narrowed.

Gai and Lee leaned toward Hinata and Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke conveniently happened to be taking a sip of his alcoholic beverage, leaving Hinata to answer the inquiring faces before her. She shook her head almost violently.

"So they're not true? What pity. There's no shame in a relationship. Don't ever hesitate to water the bud of love. Let it sprout!"

"That was beautiful, Lee," Gai said, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"Thank you," Lee's eyes glistened to his mentor.

"No," cut in Neji. "She cannot act beside Sasuke. I will not have her a victim of the media's scrutiny. It is disrespectful for the Hyuuga name to be accused of demeaning allegations."

"But, Neji," said Lee, turning to said man. "We found a winner! We finally found an actress Sasuke's willing to work with!"

"She's not an actress. Find someone else."

"This isn't your project, Hyuuga," said Sasuke, whose elbows were propped on the table.

"I'm the one filming it."

"And I don't have to do this."

Neji glared at the raven-haired male.

"Now, now," Gai cut in, before the tension grew further. "We'll make the storyline tasteful. Hinata's a good girl. She won't bring unwanted attention. Besides," Gai concluded, "having worked with her before I know she's simply perfect for the role!"

"I'm not okay with this," Neji replied.

Sasuke looked directly into Neji's eyes with a hint of amusement, "What? You think I'm going to taint your precious cousin?"

"Shut up."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, her mouth parted slightly. _Why does he have to anger him?_

Sasuke chuckled subtly, his lips forming a smirk. He leaned back in his chair and brought his arm to rest behind Hinata, if only to taunt Neji, whose eyes glared holes at the raven-haired man.

"She's never acted before," Neji said, his eyes never leaving Sasuke's.

They silently dared each other to look away.

"Modeling is like acting," Gai started, his hands moving with his words. "Depending on the clothes you wear and who you're marketing towards, the model has to act accordingly. I've worked with Hinata before and she can give you both innocence and confidence." Then with a cheeky grin directed to Hinata, he said, "She definitely can act the part."

"Hinata it is!" exclaimed Lee, his fist up. Then almost forgetting they needed her consent, he turned to her and said, "If that's okay with you?"

Hinata had never given thought to acting and though she wouldn't have to speak in the role, she couldn't imagine herself as Sasuke's love interest. And besides, she would need Tsunade's permission too, right? But despite her nerves at such thoughts, under Gai and Lee's hopeful, cheery expressions, Hinata could not object.

She nodded, "…Okay."

After that, there were no more complaints. Lee was sure that Hinata would be a wonderful co-star to Sasuke. After all, Sasuke's name would be beneficial enough to have.

Their meal had just about ended then, their meeting coming to a close.

When he felt his presence no longer needed, Sasuke stood up from his seat. He took out his wallet, left cash that was enough for his drinks and Hinata's plate, and gave the men a simple farewell nod. He then proceeded to leave the table without a proper goodbye, which the men didn't expect from him and weren't surprised about.

Hinata watched him turn and walk away. Each step he took worsened the twist in her stomach. She didn't want to be left behind to face the judgmental stare of her estranged cousin because she wouldn't be able to act properly. Neji didn't want her to be paired with Sasuke, and the fact that she didn't reject the offer despite his objections made him suspicious.

Turning to address the table, she quickly stood up, bowed her goodbyes, then excused herself from the table.

"It was lovely meeting you," Lee told her.

"I guess we'll be seeing you!" Gai said with a toothy smile.

Before she turned to follow Sasuke, she glimpsed at her cousin, who held his gaze at his drink whilst carrying his usual refined, serious expression. Having not seen him in a number of years, he seemed to be doing well, as she knew he would be when she left home.

Rushing to leave before Sasuke disappeared, she was relieved when she caught sight of him leisurely strolling not too far down the sidewalk outside the restaurant. She quickened her steps to reach him but she ended up tripping over her feet, stumbling against Sasuke's back. She caught herself by clutching onto his jacket, which forced him to stop.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the top of her head. Then he turned around and caught her looking back up at him, her hands up in defense. One eyebrow lifted slightly, causing Hinata to blush and apologize.

She brought her arms to wrap around herself since suddenly the night felt much colder. Sasuke simply watched her with his hands in his pockets.

Hinata found what little courage she had to ask him what she had been wondering ever since he led her to the restaurant, "Why, um, did you…?" Okay, so she didn't necessarily know how to word the question, mostly because various ways to word the question suddenly ran through her mind.

Sasuke too didn't understand what she wanted. Exhaling, he decided, "I'll take you home."

He continued again on the path he was originally walking on, leaving Hinata no time to object. So she obediently followed him to his car.

As they walked, Hinata contemplated his sudden decision to give her a ride home. This man wasn't obliged to take her home, so perhaps he was just…being nice? But Sasuke wouldn't be nice for no reason.

They approached his car not long after they turned the corner. As Sasuke headed toward the driver's side, Hinata slowly opened the passenger side door and climbed into his car.

The drive was silent. It wasn't until he had glimpsed her meek posture during a red light that he decided to say, "Someone sent me those pictures of you."

He watched her liven. Hinata looked at him, at first confused as to what he meant. Then, remembering the pictures of her in magazines, she thought he might've been talking about that.

Sasuke turned back to face the road once he caught sight of the green light. A hint of amusement laced in his voice, he watched her with his peripheral vision as he said, "'Sasuke's girl gets around'?"

If possible, Hinata's pale complexion grew paler almost immediately. That was the title that went along with the supposed naked pictures of her. She had caught the headline when she had seen the pictures. _He saw too? _"I-I," her heart was racing and her palms felt sweaty, "I didn't-"

"I know," Sasuke said simply, his eyes still on the road in front of him.

"You…You do?"

Another red light allowed Sasuke to lean toward her. "I know what you look like naked, remember?" he said with a smirk across his lips and a glint in his eye.

Hinata looked away from him and to her window to hide her blush from both his tone of voice and the memory. The first time they had met and worked together, and she had to be nude in front of him!

"Besides," Sasuke leaned back as the light turned green. He recalled his memories, the smirk still evident on his features, "You're bigger than that." Teasing her was too easy.

Hinata felt pressure on her chest at his words, and her already-pink cheeks reddened further. Still, she was embarrassed, so much so that the more she thought of what people might think of her, might imagine of her, the harder it was for her to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

Sasuke could feel her aura darken at her complete silence. He parked against a curb when he reached her apartment complex.

Looking at her, he watched as she hid her face behind her hair and brought her hand to the door handle. Before she left his car, he grabbed her arm.

She slowly brought her attention to him, her eyes glistening.

He didn't know what to say, what he _could_ say. He was never good at these things. And he didn't like being in these sorts of situations. He let go of her arm. She opened the car door.

Once she was out, she blinked away her tears. Then Hinata bent down to lightly thank Sasuke for the meal and the ride.

He nodded in response. But before she closed the door, he called her name. A short silence passed until he finally said, "Don't worry about it."

In that moment, his unwavering eyes made her feel reassured. Taking in a deep breath, she closed the car door.

* * *

Hinata awoke the next afternoon to the sound of her phone ringing. After slowly sitting up, she took hold of her phone from the small nightstand beside her bed. The caller ID claimed to be from Tenten.

"Hello?" Hinata answered, both hands holding her phone. She tried hard not to sound groggy.

"Hinata," a male voice greeted. "This is Neji."

"Oh. H-Hello."

Before she could inwardly question why Neji spoke to her using Tenten's phone, Hinata was caught off guard when her cousin suddenly spoke straightforwardly, "I don't want you to cause any inconvenience to the family."

Concerned, she replied, "I…I don't understand."

"Your name is linked to a major corporation and if you do anything that causes unwanted attention, the family image and reputation may suffer. Do you understand?"

His words were too serious to consider their conversation a pleasant outreach. Suddenly, she felt burdened, "Y-Yes."

"Because you chose another path than what was expected of you, you must take caution in any future exploits. I'm telling you this on behalf of your father."

The moment Neji finished speaking, Hinata could hear a familiar voice faintly heard in the background over the phone, "You wanted my phone to call Hinata? You could've just added her number to yours and called her from there you know. Let me have it."

Hinata wondered if it was without protest when Tenten reclaimed her phone and spoke her name to the receiver.

"T-Tenten?"

"Hey, Hinata. Haven't spoken to you in a while, huh? How've you been?"

"I've been fine…and you?"

"Pretty good. As you know I'm with Neji right now. By the way, sorry about that, Hinata. I had a magazine out and he was bored and it happened to be the one with your picture in it. I didn't think he would actually wanna lecture you," she chuckled awkwardly. "I'll talk to him later."

After a few more exchanges, Tenten bid Hinata farewell, as she had to get back to Neji. Those two knew each other for some time so it wasn't surprising knowing they spent casual outings with one another every now and again.

When the two ended their conversation. Hinata's mood darkened. Is she inadvertently burdening her father?

She hadn't the energy to contemplate her actions so she climbed out of bed with her phone still in hand and went into her small kitchen to prepare tea. Soon after she finished making herself a cup, she received another phone call, this time from Tsunade.

Her agent began the conversation by informing her of the obscene photoshopped pictures of Hinata that had come to her attention by an informant, who also claimed he knew who purposefully spread them. She avoided revealing the man's name. "What we can do about this, Hinata," Tsunade said, "is we can file a lawsuit against this person for false allegations and defamation of character. Now I doubt we'll go as far as to bring it to court, but if we threaten these suits to the person responsible for these pictures, then she's sure to retract her statements and pictures. I'll have her write you an apology as well."

"Y-You don't have to," Hinata told her, suddenly feeling that on top of threatening lawsuits, it would be too much to force someone to apologize.

"You sure?"

"…mhmm."

"Well, I know you, Hinata. And I know this isn't okay. I'll take care of this. I'll make sure she doesn't bother you or do anything like this again."

Before Hinata might plead mercy, as her agent knew her to be too kind for her own good, Tsunade changed the conversation to the topic she originally was going to call about.

Hinata was given more details on the lingerie campaign she was to work for. Her first day for the shoots started tomorrow and the photographer was Orochimaru. In the morning she would be taking solo shots and in the evening, couple shots. She would be working with two different men, actors, for the couple shoots.

Tsunade reminded her that Sasuke was to be one of them. But then her agent mentioned her second partner-to-be. This came as a surprise, was definitely unexpected, making her pulse race and her heart flutter.

She was to work alongside Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:**

Gosh I didn't mean to make this entire chapter around Neji. So much Neji!

Thank you for your reviews! Thank you, thank you! I'm excited for your reactions to the next chapter.

Oh modeling and its sexual factor… I guess there ain't nothing like being naked.

I hope you enjoyed this as some of you wanted some Neji. See you next time!


	12. So Very Hot

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Tsunade reminded her that Sasuke was to be one of them. But then her agent mentioned her second partner-to-be. This came as a surprise, was definitely unexpected, making her pulse race and her heart flutter._

_She was to work alongside Naruto Uzumaki._

* * *

The day had come for Hinata's first ever campaign and it was to be quite packed with photo shoot after photo shoot. Couple shots were to be taken first and her solo shoots were scheduled for the next day.

After a quick breakfast, she took a cab to the location. Morning traffic forced her to rush her way inside the building, the entire first floor being the large studio she was to work in.

It was spacy with wooden floors and brick walls. As Hinata fanned herself from her dash indoors, she saw simple furniture scattered around the room, lighting equipment already set, a small makeshift makeup station and a rack of clothes beside it. Staff members were buzzing to and fro to make sure everything was set and in its correct place.

Orochimaru's trusty assistant Kabuto found her. "Hinata," he said as he approached her, "Come with me."

First, she was to work with Sasuke, and afterward, Naruto. Having never worked with the smiley, blonde actor, Hinata anticipated what it would be like, especially when she would be so close to him, working alongside him. She prayed she would be able to hold herself together in his presence.

Kabuto took her to the rack of lingerie before she was to spend an hour having her makeup and hair done. It didn't take her long to change.

As the stylist had her fingers through Hinata's dark locks, tousling it and giving it body, Sasuke finally arrived.

* * *

_Click! _"Very good," Orochimaru complimented. "Bring your arm higher, Hinata."

Sasuke and Hinata stood against each other, the brick wall as their backdrop. Two large lights surrounded the pair with its heat covering their skin.

Hinata raised her hand to wrap around Sasuke's neck. Her mouth was open to reveal false vampire fangs. The photo shoot's theme with her first partner was "vampire", where she was the vampire princess and he was her victim.

"Very nice, Hinata," said Orochimaru. _Click!_

She was dressed in a black full body corset. Evidently, her body was made for sexy material, as recommended by Jiraiya and implemented by Orochimaru.

Working again with Sasuke, she was grateful that this time around, she had some clothes to cover her up, but it didn't help her concentration to find that Sasuke would be modeling without his shirt. In fact, all he had on were white boxers, meaning he was showing a lot of skin.

She could handle men without their shirts, but to have to be in such close proximity with the most desired bachelor was heart pounding, almost intimidating. Magazines were right; Sasuke definitely had a very sexy body. She couldn't imagine how Sakura could be so collected in pictures when her friend would go out with him on dates to the beach or pool.

Finding her mind wandering, she didn't realize her stare had been aimed at the man's sharp jaw. She almost wanted to trace it with her fingers. Blushing, Hinata quickly blinked away her thoughts and took in a deep breath to compose herself once more.

Playing her role as a vampire, she leaned her mouth just over the two dots of fake blood where it looked like she had bitten him. A crimson trail ran down to his collarbone from those dots.

One of his arms wrapped around her waist to bring her closer. Hinata had no choice but to press her body more firmly against his. Always the professional, Hinata used the hand around his neck to lightly grab hold of the hair behind Sasuke's head, as the other gracefully rested upon his shoulder.

_Click! _"Lovely," said a pleased Orochimaru.

Hinata felt Sasuke's arm slide lower, resting against her lower back. Without moving her head, Hinata turned her gaze up to Sasuke's obsidian eyes. His drowsy expression displayed no signs of his inner intentions. Still, Hinata believed him to be slyly toying with her. She had little on below her waist. If his hand wandered any further, it would go where she didn't want it to go.

To respond to this, Hinata raised her heel and positioned her knee between Sasuke's legs. If he tried anything, Hinata would knee him where it hurts. At least, that's what she tried to convince herself her intentions were. The devilish side of her claimed she was simply teasing him back. But the quiet girl thought she could never be so forward. She couldn't imagine having the same confidence her friends had; although sometimes she wished she did.

When it came to modeling however, she felt she could temporarily let go of her lack of self-confidence. Early in her career, she had worked hard to push away her inner feelings and create a persona that fit the role of a model. With Tsunade's help throughout the years, she was able to control herself to show a more confident side, despite the fact that she felt the complete opposite within.

"Try showing tongue, Hinata," came Orochimaru's voice.

_Tongue. _Hinata did as she was told and slid her tongue over her bottom lip. Eyes half-lidded, her gaze traced down Sasuke's pale neck and landed upon the two red fang marks. She glimpsed at the blood trail.

Then, as if the character had taken over, Hinata closed her eyes and brought her tongue to his collarbone, licking up his neck. She tasted the salt of his skin, and felt his hands tighten against her. When she reached as high as her height would allow, she pulled away and slowly opened her eyes, looking up to see him opening his as well. Suddenly she realized she was pressed against Sasuke enough to feel his heart beating against her chest, and she couldn't tell which one of them was emitting such heat. What just happened? And when did it get so warm?

Turning away from him, she dropped her hand from his hair and placed it on his shoulder. Then she curled her hands into fists for fear of Sasuke feeling her clammy palms. Staring at the wall behind Sasuke, her cheeks were the color of the blood on his neck.

"Perfect," Orochimaru said with a satisfied grin. He was looking at the last picture he took of the pair on the display screen of the DSLR camera.

Sasuke loosened his grip on her waist, but still did not let her go. When she licked him, he was surprised it was the same timid girl doing it. Such an act made her tempting, even if she didn't mean to be. The confidence she exuded when she modeled, her voluptuous body figure, and her wallflower personality. She was different, odd, almost like forbidden fruit because although she was submissive, she wasn't easy to obtain. This perhaps made her all the more alluring. But her shyness was sure to collide with any man who acted on their desires for her. If he wanted her, she would surely refuse him, unless it was Naruto.

_Naruto. _He didn't understand how the man could attract anyone but he reasoned _someone _had to like the blonde. Had she been any other woman however, Sasuke would've easily been able to spend a couple of stress-releasing nights. And yet, had she been any other woman, he wouldn't have considered her to work with in the upcoming music video.

With only the view of the top of her head, he didn't have to see her expression to know she would probably flee from embarrassment if she could.

Unexpectedly, she shook her head from side to side, her hair whipping around her as if trying to erase a thought from her mind. Sasuke let go of her and took a step back. When he did, she stopped. Her hair was a mess. He raised his hand to move her strands away from her face to see her more clearly. Though she faced the ground, he could see her biting her lip. When he moved her hair behind her ear, she peered up at him. Her flushed face was both apologetic and embarrassed.

The stylist rushed right over to fix her messy tendrils, separating the two. When she was satisfied, Hinata's confidence was also beginning to refresh, although a light blush remained on her features, as she dared not look at Sasuke's face. After a deep breath, she believed herself to be ready to continue her vampire persona.

Orochimaru however felt the last picture with her licking Sasuke was the prize. But now he continued the vampire photo shoot in another setting. This time, they were to be upon a bed.

"Let's have you two change," Orochimaru told them.

Hinata left the set first. A slight tension filled the air, mainly because she was embarrassed at what she had done, and Sasuke tried to ignore the feeling of her tongue sliding across his skin. It didn't help that he knew what she looked like naked. He could easily imagine all sorts of wild things.

The raven-haired male watched the girl as she made her way to the lingerie rack where Kabuto handed her a two-piece consisting of a strapless, dark, rose-printed bra and black high waist briefs. Once she left to change, Sasuke was given his own change of clothing: navy blue boy shorts.

The bed was simply a mattress with a couple of pillows and a scarlet bedspread placed in one corner of the spacious studio. Sasuke was the first one ready so he took his time in positioning himself, firstly pulling the blanket away to reveal white sheets beneath. When he heard the pitter-patter of feet against the wood floor, he turned around to find Hinata holding herself, her head dipped down in her usual timid manner. Before he turned to climb atop the mattress, he caught a glimpse of her bust; ever a sight to see as the bra she wore enhanced her cleavage. By this time, he found himself enjoying this photo shoot.

When he lay over the covers, he put his hands behind his head, a smirk playing across his lips. He watched as she nervously stepped toward the bed. When she was not a foot away, he saw her take in a breath and close her eyes. He knew it was to channel her confidence. Just after she did so, Orochimaru entered the room.

He was ready to start the next set of pictures, so Hinata opened her eyes again. As if another person took over her body, she climbed atop the bed, almost rushing, as she made her way to lie beside Sasuke. Her demeanor exuded confidence. But even then, she did not look at him.

"Sasuke, you relax. Hinata, lie over him," Orochimaru instructed.

Both models did as they were told. Sasuke brought his hands to his sides, closed his eyes and acted his part. He could feel Hinata's body lie against him. He felt her hand on his chest, her hair softly brushing his shoulder, and one of her legs come between his own. He opened his eyes and found Hinata's face not far from his.

Propped up on her elbow, when she felt his gaze she halted for a moment, locking eyes with his, watching him back.

They didn't mean to pose that way, so when they heard the click of the photographer's camera, the two changed their positions. Sasuke closed his eyes again and turned his head away and toward the camera. Hinata raised her hand up from his chest to hold his jaw as she opened her mouth to pretend to be biting him.

A chuckle could be heard from Orochimaru. The two models could feel his amusement upon them.

After another click of the camera, Hinata slid her fingers to softly touch his neck. He could feel her breath on his skin and her touches felt chilling against him. Opening his eyes, he looked at her, then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Let's try," Sasuke said almost in a whisper, pushing her so that he was now on top of her, pinning her down, "something different."

Hinata let out a small moan as her back bounced against the mattress, taken aback by his sudden action. Her hair strewn messily on the pillow her head landed on. She hadn't realized she squeezed her eyes shut until she opened them, and found Sasuke looking at her with a glint in his eye, smirking. She blushed pink.

_Click! _Orochimaru grinned, "That's why I love working with you, dear Sasuke. We share similar visions."

Hinata turned to look at the photographer, as if he were an excuse for her not to look at Sasuke. The room was growing warm again. She closed her eyes, took in a breath, channeled composure, and then opened her eyes again. Looking back at Sasuke, she mustered enough courage to hold just as much vigor in her eyes as he. Her shy self once again removed, she took note of the camera's position as she brought an arm to encircle his neck while the other gently tugged at the strands of his long bangs. She bit her lip to portray a vampire trying to restrain herself.

If only to keep her off guard, Sasuke emphasized their position by raising her leg to bend beside him. The edges of her lips curved down slightly, revealing to him her inner discomfiture despite her professional mask.

Giving into only the beginning of his bodily desires, Sasuke leaned in to place his lips on her neck. He smelled lavender coming from her hair. Noting her gasp beside his ear, he kissed her slowly, repeatedly, trailing down her neck gradually.

Unexpectedly, Hinata obtained a burst of adrenaline and pushed him back to their original position. Except now, she was straddling him and holding Sasuke down by his shoulders. Her eyebrows furrowed. She hissed at him violently, as if keeping as in character as she could. Inwardly, she surprised herself at her own automatic actions. Sasuke himself couldn't help but react mildly shocked.

"Very good, Hinata."

Said girl whipped her head to the voice that praised her. She found Orochimaru licking his lips behind his camera. Turning back, she once again felt heat fill the room but told herself it was only the lighting equipment. To continue the job, she had to maintain her composure.

Sitting up straight, Hinata moved her hands to lie flat against Sasuke's chest, still trying to keep him down. But when she whipped her hair over to one shoulder, Sasuke propped himself on his elbows.

Lips parted, Hinata brought a hand firmly against the bottom of his neck. She put enough pressure to tell him she wanted him lying back down and thankfully he complied with her silent wish. She took her hand off his neck and placed it back on his lean chest.

His eyes watching hers, he let one hand slide up the side of her body. She slid her hand down the same arm of his – before he reached the side of her bust – to wind her fingers around his own and push his hand away. But when she let go, Sasuke rested both hands against either side of her hips. Hinata, rising slightly to lean toward him, placed her hands beside either side of his body. Her eyes weren't strong enough to stare into his any further so she brought her attention to his lips, biting her own lip to reveal her fake fangs.

A few more clicks of the camera and a couple more position changes concluded the photo shoot.

When it ended, Hinata rolled off the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to change into something more conservative as soon as she could. Naruto was to come soon and she would be embarrassed to greet him in her current, revealing attire, despite the fact that she would be working with him in the same type of article of clothing.

Sasuke casually left the bed as if he was getting up from a late afternoon nap, and stretched once he was standing. When he saw Hinata move, he watched her scurry toward the lingerie rack, which happened to be next to the pile of clothes she had worn when she first entered the studio.

He followed her when she froze midway. Following her line of sight, Sasuke wasn't surprised she had halted for Naruto. He hadn't expected her however to rush back the way she came, causing her to almost collide into him. Her reflexes stopped her just in time. The two exchanged glances before Hinata jumped at hearing Naruto's loud voice beam to them.

"Hey, Sasuke!" said a slowly approaching Naruto, "And…uhh…"

"Hinata-"

"-Hinata. I knew that already, Sasuke. Anyway, hey, Hinata," Naruto greeted her warmly. He then realized what she was wearing and liked what he saw.

The girl, who faced the floor and whose arms were crossed, awkwardly pushed strands of hair behind her ear and turned to Naruto, "H-Hello…" She did her best to give him a smile as a blush adorned her cheeks.

"Did you guys just finish? I guess I came right on time, huh?"

Hinata didn't know who he was addressing as her eyes were once again to the floor but she nodded shyly anyway, just in case.

"Go change, idiot." Sasuke held back the urge to come between Naruto and the pathetic-looking Hinata. She wasn't very good at hiding anything, especially in front of the blonde, and it irritated him for some reason.

"Yeah, I know, I know," replied Naruto as he waved Sasuke off and turned back to Kabuto who held the clothing he was to model.

Hinata, hearing his retreating footsteps, slowly turned to watch him go. Before she herself went to approach Kabuto, who gave her a look that told her she needed to come change again, the timid girl glanced back at Sasuke, who met her gaze. She looked away and stood for a moment, then turned to fully face him. Sasuke expected her to thank him, though he wouldn't understand for what, but instead was only given a quick bow. He watched her as she then rushed to Kabuto when Naruto left to change.

After Hinata took the red lace bra and underwear in her hand, she looked back to where she had left Sasuke standing. He wasn't there.

* * *

Hinata was the first to finish another hour of wardrobe and makeup change. As she waited for Naruto, she ate small bites from the vegetable tray left out for the staff to relieve her famished stomach. The carrots and celery wouldn't be enough she knew, but at least it was something. Soon after she finished snacking, Naruto was finally ready.

For this photo session, Hinata was to portray Little Red Riding Hood and Naruto was the Big Bad Wolf. Three thin lines were drawn on either side of his cheeks to resemble whiskers, his hair was unkempt but still spiky and he wore only brown boxers. Hinata in turn, besides the red two-piece, wore red stockings and a small crimson cape that only covered her shoulders. Their setting was a simple mahogany dining table with two chairs on either end.

Orochimaru instructed Naruto to sit on one of the chairs and Hinata was to pose atop the table. She used the other free chair to help her climb up. Feeling both warm and nervous just being near her crush, she tried to channel up the same confidence she mustered during her shoots with Sasuke.

"Hinata, move closer to him," said Orochimaru.

She, who was on all fours, inched closer to Naruto, who leaned back in his chair with a satisfied grin. He seemed like a natural. It would be enough for Hinata if she acted just as well beside him.

When she dared herself to meet his blue eyes, her eyes betrayed her. They ended up falling down to his toned chest, but seeing his exposed skin only flustered her further, and she had to look down at the table beneath her to hide her blush.

Hinata had almost forgotten that Orochimaru had started the photo shoot had it not been for Naruto, who extended his arm to grab a piece of her long locks and bring it to his nose. Watching him close his eyes and sniff her hair caused her heart to flutter, but she bit her lip to keep herself composed long enough for Orochimaru to grab the shot.

_Click! _And with that, Hinata moved away from Naruto, bringing her hair from within his fingers with her. Now she leaned her back flat against the table, her legs tucked beneath her.

She heard the rubbing of wood together, informing her that Naruto had moved his chair. When she felt warm fingers lift one of her legs to sit her foot upon the table, her hands on either side of her pressed harshly against the wooden surface. He had to be standing now but she couldn't face him to be sure. Her concentration would falter if she did. So her focus remained on Orochimaru's camera, even when she felt a warm, even breath against the skin of her thigh.

These simple touches made her heart pound. Both wore little, exposing a lot of skin, and he was touching her. Her skin tingled despite the blazing heat of the lighting equipment shining on her. She clenched her jaw. The more she thought, the more she wasn't helping herself. Her attention was stolen when she saw movement behind the photographer.

Hinata locked eyes with Sasuke.

She couldn't read his expression as he held a perfect poker face. Unlike usual however, she felt no discouragement watching him as intently as he did her, and so she used this as a hopeful distraction. If she could work well enough with Sasuke, she could do the same with Naruto.

Raising her arms to relax them above her head, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply to hold back her inner emotions of elation, nervousness and some embarrassment. Breathing out, she replaced all with confidence and composure.

Sasuke looked at Naruto then._ She must be relishing this. _

He began to leave just as Hinata opened her eyes to him.

When Orochimaru directed the two models to change their positions, Hinata sat up on the table, meeting Naruto's sparkling blue eyes. He gave her a friendly grin, then turned away before she could return his expression.

This time, Naruto went back to sitting in his chair whereas Hinata moved toward the opposite end of the table. Her back was now facing Naruto and her feet were placed on the other chair.

She turned to one side as if she knew something was behind her. Not facing Naruto felt easier in keeping herself together. So much so, that after a few minutes passed with a few clicks of the camera, she hadn't expected Naruto to climb atop the table and approach her. When he once again took hold of a chunk of her hair, his fingers brushed her neck, making her jump and causing her to feel embarrassed that she did.

"Sorry," Naruto said behind her. "Are my hands cold?"

Hinata shook her head quickly, replying without facing him, "N-No."

It wasn't long after this that the two finished the first portion of their photo shoot together. Next up was to have them modeling with the brick wall as a backdrop, similarly to the first shoot Hinata did earlier in the day. She had changed into a white lace two-piece whereas Naruto now wore orange boy shorts.

This time around, they struck casual poses: Naruto hung an arm over her shoulders or her back was against his chest or Hinata clung to his bicep. Despite their close proximity, Hinata was able to keep herself collected. Perhaps the more time had passed, she was getting more used to him. Still though, her temperature remained high in his presence.

And when Orochimaru told Hinata to jump onto his back, she had to fan herself at the thought. The idea of Naruto giving her a piggyback ride made her heart flutter. She refused to faint now.

Naruto bent down to make it easier for her to climb behind him. She spread her legs and lightly wrapped her arms around his neck, hoping she wouldn't be heavy for him. He picked her up effortlessly.

Her arms tightened around his neck, unbeknownst to her until Naruto rushed the words, "Hinata, my neck-"

"Oh!" She immediately loosened her hold. Thankfully, he couldn't see her rosy cheeks.

Orochimaru instructed her to let her arms hang lifelessly over his shoulders. _Click!_ Then, he told her to wrap her legs around him. This made the lower half of her body feel on fire. _Click!_

After a few more shots were taken, Naruto put her down. It was at this time, Orochimaru allowed for a break. Although they finished the duo shoots for the day, the photographer contemplated using the building to take some solo shots.

As everyone relaxed for break time, Hinata swallowed her nerves and took the chance to speak to Naruto. Wiping sweat from her brow that began to form, she stuttered his name.

When he looked at her, she turned her attention downward, her hands now holding her arms, "Good-"

The two were interrupted when they heard the sound of a vibrating phone approaching. A hand carrying it held it out to Naruto. It belonged to Sasuke.

Hinata thought he had left some time ago. After all, when he finished working with her, he had no reason to stay. She turned back to Naruto.

The moment the blonde man read the caller ID, a wide grin spread upon his lips, instantly brightening his features tenfold.

He grabbed the phone and answered, "Hey, Sakura!"

_Sakura…_ Hinata suddenly felt distanced to Naruto. The two must know each other well by the way a smile formed automatically at just reading her friend's name. _Well of course. She used to date Sasuke who is friends with Naruto._

Sasuke watched her as she observed Naruto, who was cheerily joking with Sakura through the phone about how she should be happy to talk to him too. She then looked down at nothing in particular. He knew she was probably wondering what Naruto thought of the pink-haired girl. But just like her, when Naruto liked someone, it was obvious. If she didn't figure it out from this, she was hopeless. But seeing her look this way was irritating.

He snapped his fingers in front of her to get her attention. When she looked up at him, Sasuke gestured for her to follow him, then turned to leave. She complied. He led her away from the heat of the lights that dared scorch her skin.

You can talk to me! Sasuke-" –Naruto looked at said man, whose back faced him– "Sasuke's busy and anyway…"

When the two were a distance away from the vibrant blonde, the Uchiha stopped. Then he turned around to Hinata, noticing her face flushed and her fingers fidgeting.

"You're wasting your time."

Her pearl eyes darted right to his onyx ones, "I'm…I'm sorry?" The room seemed hotter than normal.

Sasuke looked at his friend, who gave a hearty laugh into his phone, "The idiot's always liked Sakura." As he said this, he turned to Hinata again.

Without warning, Hinata's body temperature rose to feverish heights, her heart raced and she felt lightheaded. Then a headache began to form. She groaned as she tightly closed her eyes and grabbed her head to stop the odd sensations.

"Are you alright?" said Sasuke, eyeing her unexpected behavior suspiciously.

She didn't respond.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:**

Dear heavens I worked on this for 3 days before I finally felt satisfied! I think this kind of story is actually a bit tough or complicated as a first multi-chapter fanfic. I hope it isn't too messy.

The photo sessions were based off of three lovely pictures I saw on deviantART. Really, they are great! Links are on my profile.

I had fun with this, especially with SasuHina's shoot, which I had written a few chapters ago. Couldn't help myself! Can you tell?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. I amused myself.

And again, thank you for your lovely reviews! It feeds my motivation to write for you all. It really does. Every review. Love you all, my SasuHina family!


	13. Goodbye Friend

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Are you alright?" said Sasuke, eyeing her unexpected behavior suspiciously._

_She didn't respond._

* * *

As he reached up intending to put a hand on her shoulder, Hinata grabbed Sasuke's forearm inadvertently to keep balanced. He then gripped her arm with as much force as she was giving to help steady her. Her body began to lean to one side, causing him to quickly grab her before she fell. When she was straight again, he helped the dazed girl to sit upon a nearby chair.

A female staffer approached, "Is something wrong?"

"Get water," ordered Sasuke.

So she did. When she came back, she held a water bottle and a magazine in her hand. Handing the water to Sasuke, who opened it and gave it to Hinata to drink, the staffer pushed the large bundles of her hair away from her face and neck to allow air to better cool her warm skin. Then she knelt down beside the pale model and asked her a few questions about her condition while fanning her with the magazine.

Hinata had been working nonstop in front of glaring lights since the morning so the female staffer believed her to be suffering from a mild case of heat exhaustion.

Models are constantly dealing with the heat of the lighting equipment and for long periods of time, it could drain their energy or scorch their skin. She was hardly covered the entire day so she was fortunate her skin didn't burn.

"It's happened before," the staffer said comfortingly. "Just remember to have a water bottle handy next time."

As minutes passed, she gradually began to feel better from the magazine that fanned her and the sips of water she took.

Just as she felt better enough to thank Sasuke, who now stood beside her, and the female staffer for their help, Naruto had come to them.

"Here, Sasuke," said the blonde as he handed back the phone. Then he turned to Hinata, curious, "Are you okay, Hinata?"

She nodded quickly so as to not worry Naruto and cause alarm, but closed her eyes tightly when she saw his hand come toward her forehead.

"Don't touch her," she heard Sasuke say.

Opening her eyes, Hinata found Naruto's hand in front of her, frozen in place by Sasuke, whose hand was wrapped firmly around the man's wrist.

When the Uchiha was met with a raised eyebrow from his friend, he told him plainly, "Give her space."

"What happened?" said an approaching Kabuto, who overheard Sasuke.

"Heat exhaustion," answered the female staffer, who was still knelt down beside Hinata.

"Is it serious?" Naruto leaned closer to inspect the nervous girl, whose pearl eyes held his.

Hinata shook her head in response, then looked down. The small crowd that now formed around her made her feel self-conscious. She still wore nothing but a bra and underwear. To cover herself more, she brought her arms closer to her body.

Sasuke noticed her ill at ease, so he took off his jacket and placed it over her legs casually.

It helped. She looked up at him with her eyes expressing her thanks. Then she looked back down to the safety of her water bottle.

"Can she still work?" asked Kabuto.

"She should feel better first," answered Naruto.

"I-I'm fine," Hinata tried reassuring. Despite her condition, she didn't want to be a burden. And besides, she was feeling better from the short rest.

Kabuto watched her for a moment before he answered, "Alright." Then he left.

Not too long later, the break had ended, causing the female staffer to leave the three to get back to work.

After she had left, Orochimaru found the two men standing around the girl. It sparked an idea.

"Sasuke, you're still here? I'm flattered," the photographer said smoothly as he came toward the three, grabbing their attention. Given no reply, he then requested if his muse could change into a pair of briefs, "I think this time we could have all three of you together."

Sasuke eyed the man suspiciously. Even if he could've left earlier, he wasn't in the mood to work again just because he decided to hang around.

"Come now, Sasuke," he said, catching his reluctance. "It won't take too much of your time."

"I don't think we've ever modeled together before, Sasuke," Naruto grinned. "How 'bout it? You, me and Hinata!" When he still remained reluctant, the blonde took it as if he were forfeiting a challenge, "Oh I get it. You think I'll outshine you-"

"That could never happen, dead last."

"What did you say?" he yelled.

Glaring back, he replied, "Fine. I get it already,"

"Good," said Orochimaru, before departing to inform the staff that the new set should accommodate three people.

Sasuke sighed. Just before leaving to change, he glanced at Hinata, who seemed to have a more natural color in her features than she had moments ago.

She took his jacket from her legs and gave it back to him, this time voicing her thanks.

He nodded, took the jacket, then left the girl to Naruto.

* * *

All three models were instructed to change into another pair of lingerie when the staff members completed the setup of their new backdrop. It was simply a large white sheet against a wall.

Sasuke had dressed into gray boxers and was given vampire fangs on his canine teeth. Naruto changed into leopard print boxers and Hinata changed into a baby pink camisole and shorts, with black lace linings.

By now she had regained enough strength to pull herself together to finish the final shoot. _Just one more, _she thought, and her day with Naruto would unfortunately come to an end. The hours passed by too quickly.

Hinata and Naruto were given only a touch up on their makeup, thus they were finished before Sasuke. As they waited, she took the opportunity to try and converse with her crush once again.

Not necessarily knowing what to talk to him about, Hinata decided on the only topic that came to mind. "S-So," she said bashfully, to get the blonde actor's attention.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at her. The two currently stood on the set of their next shoot.

"You know…Sakura Haruno?"

A smile instantly spread upon the man's face at the name, "Yeah. Do you?"

She nodded, "Sh-She's my friend."

"Oh really? So you guys hang out? Hey! Next time you should bring her and we could all hang out!" Delighted in his own musings, he placed both hands behind his head.

A pleasant smile formed on Hinata's lips at Naruto's proposal. He was inviting her to spend time with him?

When Sasuke's preparation was complete, he made his way to the set. As he approached the two other models, he took note of them. Hinata fidgeted with her hair, sneaking glances at the man next to her. She seemed pleased in her own thoughts, as Naruto just stood relaxed beside her. _So obvious, _he thought, …_for that guy._

Ignoring their sparkly atmosphere, Sasuke reluctantly joined them.

The threesome shoot started not two minutes later.

Hinata stood in between the two males, who portrayed cool, confident poses as she herself stared into the camera with composure. Her gaze was upon the lens as her arms rested atop both men's shoulders. _Click! _Then she moved her arms off them and pressed her palms lightly against their bare chests. _Click!_

She felt more at ease working alongside the two than she had when she was working with each separately. That didn't mean she was completely relaxed, but she was more able to ignore her emotions and strike natural poses. Perhaps it was because she didn't have to focus on one man only.

When Orochimaru instructed her to turn her head to one side, she dared herself to move closer toward Naruto. Their faces were mere inches from each other. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach but she was able to hold herself well for Orochimaru to snap a couple shots.

Not long after, Hinata felt a hand take hold of her jaw, forcing her to turn the other way. She locked eyes with Sasuke.

He started to lean closer, too close in fact, so she tried to slowly, subtly push her head back, fearing he might attempt to kiss her as he had surprised her by doing earlier before.

His grip didn't allow her to move far, but he did accept her silent wishes to turn her face away slightly.

As Hinata now eyed the camera once more, a flash of pink from behind the photographer distracted her attention and when she focused on it, she found Sakura watching her with an unreadable expression.

Blinking to make sure she wasn't mistaking a staffer for her friend, Orochimaru saw she was unfocused and directed her to keep her attention on him.

When she looked back at the camera, she took in a breath to keep herself in check and tried not to think about whether Sakura was watching. If she were aware of the other girl, Hinata wouldn't be able to work well. Still, she wondered why her friend would even be at this photo shoot. Probably… for Sasuke?

After a few more poses, the photo session finally finished and Orochimaru relinquished the models for the day.

Sakura took only one step toward them before Naruto spotted her.

"Sakura!" he ran to her side.

Hinata watched him greet her happily, joking with her while he flexed his muscles. His focus solely on Sakura seemed to confirm that he really must have his sights only for her friend, as Sasuke had told her earlier.

Sakura on the other hand did not reciprocate his enthusiasm.

Instead, she moved aside and approached Hinata and Sasuke with a smile, "Hey, Hinata. Sasuke."

Hinata returned her greeting as Sasuke nodded his acknowledgement. She could see Sakura had come in hopes of talking to the man beside her, but he had no intention to entertain her. Rather, he left the girls behind to go change.

Sakura watched him leave, then turned back to Hinata, "I had nothing better to do so I thought I'd drop by."

Naruto came beside the two from behind the actress, "Long time no see," he told her cheerily.

"Doing anything later?" her question directed to Hinata.

"Nope," Naruto answered anyway. "Let's do something," he grinned.

"I was talking to Hinata, Naruto."

"Okay, okay. The three of us can do something!"

Sakura turned back to Hinata, who held her gaze a little longer on Naruto. She was aware of her friend's crush, so she knew it would delight the quiet girl to spend time with him. Answering Naruto, she said, "Like what?"

"I don't know," he scratched his cheek. "But Hinata thinks we should hang out more," he smiled again, pointing between Sakura and himself.

"Naruto…" Sakura looked at him disapprovingly.

"What? – Hey!" Someone had pushed the back of his head. Bringing a hand to his hair, Naruto turned to find Sasuke was the culprit. "What was that for?"

Sasuke, now fully clothed, stood beside him with his eyes closed, "Your voice gives me a headache."

"Shut up!"

* * *

The next day was dedicated to Hinata's single shoots for the lingerie campaign, something she had no trouble with.

In a smaller studio, she modeled lying on wooden floorboards and against a wall in relaxed poses that showed her sensual side. She wore a black slip in one shoot and patterned nightwear in the rest.

It started in the morning and ended in the evening. When she completed the photo session and was ready to head back home, she found a recently received text message from Kiba.

It simply read, _"You free?"_

She replied, "_I believe so."_

Within minutes he responded, _"__You should come out to dinner with me. I'm also inviting other girls who model too__." _As Hinata contemplated his last minute invitation, she received another text from him,_ "It'll be on me."_

It shouldn't be too bad, she supposed, if others were going to join them. She was free after all. _"Okay."_

"_Yahoo! Meet me at…" _So he gave her the time and place of where they would eat.

Before she was to head over, she had enough time to freshen up at her apartment and change into a blue dress with leggings.

When a taxi came to pick her up, she told the driver to take her to Graystone Manor, unaware that the destination was a club.

After she was dropped off in front of the building with booming music, she noticed Kiba waiting outside for her. They greeted each other, then he brought her straight to the entrance, cutting every other person in line awaiting to enter.

Hinata thought she would have to show an ID as was mandatory, but the bouncer only nodded at Kiba as if they knew each other. He barely looked at her before permitting both to go through. This felt odd to her but she didn't dwell on the matter for long. There surely had to be a reason for the easy access.

Once inside, Kiba lead her toward the dinner area where eight women conversed amongst themselves around a circular table.

Before she took her seat at an empty chair, Hinata looked around at the foreign faces Kiba was quickly introducing her to. These girls, who seemed carefree with smiles on their faces, were scrawny and baby-faced. In a club for adults, they looked like they could be underage, but weren't acting so. Some held alcoholic drinks, and by the looks of it, were already drunk. The rest snuck hungry glances at the food other partygoers were munching on near them.

_So these are some of his model friends…_ she thought, feeling almost out of place as she sat down.

Seeing younger, fresher models only reminded any older model that her time would soon reach its limit. It was because of her innocent, childlike features with her doe eyes and soft skin that she was able to continue her modeling career. But she was passing the prime age that desired models should be around. These girls were to eventually replace her. That was the downside of modeling: your career span was limited.

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a familiar voice from behind her say her name. Turning around, she found Ino.

"I never knew you were coming!" her friend said warmly, arms open for a hug.

Hinata stood up to embrace her. Then Ino took a seat beside her after greeting Kiba and the rest of the group.

"You would not _believe _the day I've had," started Ino, flipping her hair behind her shoulder. She proceeded to complain to Hinata about how she took a favor for a friend by filling in for her as a cater waiter for a luncheon and how despite the attitude she was given by the people she served, some movie producer guy dared call her a troublesome person when in fact it was the opposite way around. "I had half a mind to spit in his food!"

Right as she finished venting, the girls were interrupted by a waiter who came to serve them colorful drinks.

"Try some," Kiba said, who sat across from her.

She lightly waved her hand at him to tell him she was okay without it but he insisted she loosen up, "It's on me remember?" When she stared at it hesitantly, he pressed, "Come on, Hinata-"

"Yeah, come on, Hina," cut in the giggly girl next to her. "Don't knock it till you try it!"

Ino leaned closer to her and said convincingly, "It shouldn't be too strong if that's what you're worrying about." Then she leaned back, "Think of it as a fruit drink," before sipping her own beverage.

Slowly taking the drink in her hand to please the group that watched her, she realized club atmospheres were becoming bad influences on her. She took a small sip, trying not to make a face at the bitter taste.

"So you know Kiba too?" Ino asked.

Hinata nodded.

"But, you don't seem to need to. Tsunade still let's you hang out with him?"

Unsure of what she meant, Hinata was suddenly reminded of when Sakura had mentioned Ino knew a Kiba. If her friend remained friends with the man, he mustn't be a bad person. But then why wouldn't her agent want her to be friends with him? And why was it that he mostly befriended these types of girls?

She was about to inquire when Ino cut in, "Oh, hold that thought. Bathroom break. I have to reapply my makeup. Wanna come?"

"Um… I'm okay-"

"I'll go!" chimed the girl next to her. "I gotta pee real bad."

"Uh, okay. Then let's go." Getting up, she told Hinata, "I'll be right back," then took her leave with the ditzy girl following.

* * *

Tsunade was a woman with many connections. And sometimes, these friends of hers helped keep watch of the social life around the city.

Because of this, she was told that one of her leading models, Hinata, was spotted with a man who was known to be a club promoter. This was a problem as the girl would be easy prey to such people. Hadn't she warned her before? It seemed not.

With work she planned to complete that evening on her desk, she couldn't simply run after the girl and stop her from ruining her image. She would have to have a talk with her the next morning at least. For now, she could settle this matter by having her partner do her a favor.

So Sasuke was told that boring night to retrieve Hinata.

After driving downtown, he parked and headed to the club, exciting the crowd outside that wished even more now to get in.

Whispers and giggles erupted from some while others whipped out cell phones from pockets and purses to capture the star, exclaiming, "Look!" and, "It's Sasuke!" and, "Is he gonna club here too?"

Easily entering the building, he realized he had taken the difficult task of having to find one girl in a pack of hundreds. Assuming she wouldn't be on the dance floor, Sasuke casually searched elsewhere. That only left the dinner or lounging area. There, he identified her from behind, sitting with others.

As he approached her, he heard the brown-haired man across from her say, "Have a third!"

He saw her react by pushing strands of hair behind her ear. When he placed his hand on her shoulder, she jumped.

Turning to see the owner of the hand, her eyes grew wide at the presence of Sasuke, who looked none too pleased to be there.

Her group followed her line of sight. The girls were excited to see Sasuke Uchiha and Kiba was intrigued to find him interacting with Hinata, knowing his social status. Perhaps she could convince him to stay and enjoy the evening.

But when he bent down to speak into Hinata's ear, he knew Sasuke had no intention to join them.

"Let's go," Sasuke commanded, unexpectedly recognizing the familiar scent of alcohol coming from her breath. Yet, didn't she once admit to not being a drinker?

Hinata looked from Sasuke, to Kiba, then back to Sasuke, who seemed nothing but serious.

Noticing reluctance in the girl, Kiba stood up and spoke to the actor, "If you want to be with her so bad, you can join us."

Sasuke's eyes never left the flushed female. "Hinata," he urged.

Hinata stared back at her partner's intense gaze, hesitant to leave the group and Ino behind. Unexpectedly to him, she shook her head slowly, blinking innocently. Her voice was barely audible that Sasuke had to read her lips, "I can't."

To this, he couldn't understand such a girl. The one time he was forced to use his boring night to help her, she seemed reluctant on accepting his aid. An introvert like Hinata couldn't possibly enjoy the atmosphere of clubs so he assumed he was even doing her a favor.

The youthful girls around the two tried to woo the actor who disregarded them all.

Finally, after a short moment of communicating with their eyes, Hinata sighed and gave in. She slowly rose from her seat and turned to Kiba, who watched the two suspiciously.

He then went around the group to talk to her directly, "Anything wrong?"

She bowed apologetically before saying gently, "I'm sorry, Kiba. I-"

"What?" he said loudly, who leaned his ear closer to her because he couldn't hear her small voice over the pounding music around them.

"I cannot stay," said Hinata, trying to speak louder.

"Why?"

Not knowing how to explain the situation, she just felt she couldn't disobey an insistent Sasuke. Perhaps that was her reason why.

But before she said anything, the actor grabbed her upper arm, ready to drag her out.

Kiba took her other arm to keep her in place. "Are you guys together?" he asked, searching Hinata's face while knowing full well Sasuke could hear him. "Did Mr. Possessive tell you, you can't stay?"

Beginning to shake her head, she then instead nodded in response, but then realized she was admitting to something she probably shouldn't be so she shook her head again. For a moment, her already flushed face turned a darker shade when she noticed the females around them whispering to each other. Then she almost giggled at the amusing thought of Kiba nicknaming Sasuke Mr. Possessive.

The girl was surely out of it, Sasuke noticed, before glaring at the boy, "Doesn't matter."

Kiba looked at him. Clearly, the man just wanted to end this conversation and leave with Hinata. But his answer only entertained him, who told Hinata, "So he is possessive, huh?" to Sasuke's annoyance.

She pouted apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Chuckling at her response, Kiba wondered whether she realized her apology sounded as if she were sorry for his possessive behavior. He let her go as he watched her quizzically, then disappointedly, "Alright. I guess another time then." Despite his words, he had a feeling there wouldn't be another time.

In response, she tried to give a reassuring smile, but Sasuke took her wrist and pulled her away, leaving behind questioning eyes.

_Damn,_ Kiba thought to himself. _Would've gotten some good pay if he stayed too. _Not letting his night go to waste, he returned to his seat to entertain the rest of the models.

As if forgotten, Ino watched from afar as the incorrigible man pulled her friend away. What she doesn't understand is… why? What could their relationship possibly be that he has to take her out of such a packed place personally? Perhaps Kiba would know.

To the surprise and dismay of the crowd outside, they watched as Sasuke dragged Hinata out from the club. Because he had entered it, paparazzi had come to await his departure. They hadn't expected him to walk out so quickly with a girl beside him.

Not many cameras caught the two locked together because as soon as Hinata was beside him outside, he let go of his hold on her. Excited paparazzi still followed them as they walked down the street, their heads bowed to the ground.

The hopeful club goers exchanged comments amongst each other about the pair. It didn't help that Hinata ended up taking his arm and leaning on him in an attempt to shrink herself from the eyes of the blinding camera lights that were soon to give her a headache.

To her unexpected gesture, Sasuke looked down at the girl suspiciously, who's intention seemed innocent. Noting her odd behavior before, he reasoned she had to be a real lightweight.

When they reached his car, she didn't let go. The paparazzi still tried to prod answers from the two, who remained unresponsive.

"Hey," he said, moving the arm she held to get her attention.

"Hm?" she responded, looking up at him with tired eyes.

He nodded to the car and she looked in the direction he gestured. When she noticed the vehicle, she let him go and they entered it, albeit with a bit of effort against the pushy cameramen. The paparazzi swarmed around the car like ants once their doors were closed, forcing Sasuke to carefully drive past them despite his inner urge to run them over.

Once the ants were behind them, Hinata ended up falling asleep in his car on the drive to her apartment. Even after he had parked in front of her complex and called her name, she never awoke. When he grabbed her shoulder to shake her awake, she only groaned and stubbornly kept her eyes closed.

So he was forced to get out of his car. He went around to open the passenger door, and seeing as how peaceful she remained, he slipped his arms beneath her to pick her up. She leaned on him and one hand absently clutched his shirt as he carried her in his arms.

With the hassle of opening the building door, he managed to get through surprisingly without waking up the sleeping beauty. But after walking up stairs to reach the front of her apartment, he had no intention to look for her keys. So he set her legs down and held her up.

"Hinata," he said again.

She moved slightly in response, but still refused to open her eyes.

He grabbed her jaw to make her face him but when she showed no intention of responding, he had had enough and flicked her forehead.

"Ah," she groaned. Her hands shot up at the sudden pain as her face crinkled. She finally fluttered her eyes open to him, knitting her eyebrows in anger.

He had never seen that expression on her.

When she realized she made a face to him and saw how close they were to each other, she blushed, relaxing her features. She thought she had mumbled an apology as she used him for support to stand up right.

The door beside her was familiar and she realized to her surprise that they were outside her apartment. Still feeling groggy from having just been woken from sleep, she rubbed her eyes to try and wake up more.

"Keys," pointed out Sasuke, who was waiting for her to take them out.

She looked at him before retrieving her keys from her pocket. Once she opened the door, Sasuke watched her enter sleepily.

After she was inside, she took off her heels and set them aside. Her busy day gave her little rest and by now her body simply longed for her bed. So she began to take off her dress.

Sasuke leaned against the doorframe with his hands crossed over his chest, intrigued at how easily the girl had forgotten he was still present. Sure, he could've closed her door and left, but watching her was much more entertaining.

When she was left in a bra and was about to take off her leggings, it seemed she wouldn't notice him any time soon. Showing her mercy, he stopped her from stripping further by knocking on the wall he leaned against to get her attention.

She turned to him, still apparently out of it until she realized he was watching her, eyeing her figure. Following his line of sight, she looked down at herself curiously, then realized she had been undressing right in front of him.

A gasp escaped her lips and her heart almost stopped. Like a frightened bird, she swiftly took shelter in her bedroom and shut the door closed.

Amused at her embarrassment, he pushed himself off the doorframe. With that, he knew his entertainment was over. He closed her front door behind him.

Hinata, whose back was pressed against her bedroom door, had heard his departure. She slowly opened the door to peek outside. Sasuke was gone.

Although his presence had shocked her, she felt guilty for abruptly leaving him behind and not saying farewell, so she left her room to open her entrance door slightly. Poking her head out and looking toward the direction of the exit, she was grateful to catch Sasuke just about to head down the stairs.

"S-Sasuke!" she whispered audibly, not wanting to wake any neighbors.

Stopping just before the first step, he turned to look at her, his hands in his pockets. That she had called his name caught his attention. He couldn't remember the last time she said his name, if she's ever said it at all.

Heat rose to her cheeks. She was still embarrassed from earlier, so she couldn't hold his gaze. Looking down, but worrying that he might grow impatient at her faltering, the first thing that crossed her mind to tell him was, "Good... Goodnight."

When he made no response, her eyes found his again.

He watched her for another moment, then nodded and told her, "Goodnight."

She smiled and he saw it. With that, he left.

Hinata closed her front door. Relaying what had happened earlier in the club, she realized she never understood why Sasuke took her away from her dinner with friends. In fact, it just hit her that she hadn't even had her dinner!

Holding her abdomen with both hands, she realized she would be sleeping on an empty stomach. And her questions regarding Sasuke's actions wouldn't be answered until tomorrow, when Tsunade texted her to meet in her office.

* * *

"Good morning, Hinata," Tsunade said, watching her carefully.

The girl greeted her back meekly. An early morning it was.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I'm aware you went out with a party promoter. Do you know what they do?"

_Party promoter? _She had never heard of that term before, so she shook her head.

"They make money partying with girls like you, with models." Then she added, "You're used as bait to bring in rich men."

Hinata tried to take this information in. Kiba, her friend, was using her to make money? Well, she considered, every time they would talk he _would _try to spend time with her. But it wasn't always to go to a club. Or maybe he would hope it would end up in one?

"I don't want you hanging around them. Their seedy image could ruin your reputation. Do you understand?"

Under Tsunade's stern gaze, Hinata nodded.

"Good. Now, for today, you're scheduled for more shoots. Go home and prepare and I'll text you the locations."

She worked on different photo shoots throughout the day. It seemed, by comments from the people around her, a new rumor had spread about her and Sasuke.

And during one of her later shoots, as she was getting her hair done, she noticed a magazine with one of the major headlines being, "Sasuke Uchiha is taken!" with a picture of her clutching onto him. She barely remembered doing such a thing because all she knew was that she was tired after he had taken her away.

Tabloids really worked quickly. And now it'll be hard to deny the rumors because supposed evidence kept popping up.

_And will continue to_… Hinata had realized when Tsunade reminded her of the music video she would be filming alongside her "boyfriend" the next day.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:**

I'm sorry for this late update! I kept rewriting and rewriting and rewriting some more because I wasn't okay with how it was turning out or I had to fix things or add things and so on and so forth.

By the way I loved all your reviews. They leave a big smile on my face every time I read them! Thank you very much everyone! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. And I'm sorry it took so long to get to some fun SasuHina interaction stuff.

*Off to look up a sappy music video to use as inspiration for Sasuke and Hinata's acting together. If you have any in mind you'd like to recommend, let me know!


	14. Attraction is Not Affection

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_Tabloids really worked quickly. And now it'll be hard to deny the rumors because supposed evidence kept popping up._

And will continue to…_ Hinata had realized when Tsunade reminded her of the music video she would be filming alongside her "boyfriend" the next day._

* * *

Over the phone, Tsunade informed Hinata of a model's necessity to be in front of the motion camera.

"Nowadays, actors are becoming models. If models don't adapt and change things up a bit, there won't be many left," she said.

Because of how beneficial it would be for Hinata to practice acting, her agent rescheduled any photo shoots she would have done to make room for the music video.

"I'm pleased you were chosen to work on this project with Sasuke. Take this as a learning experience."

She was told this during the long cab ride over to Gai's beach home. The music video's setting was to be on the private beach he owned.

When she arrived and entered, she found the home to be the size of a mansion. It was spacious and colorful with the living room to her left, the dining room and kitchen to her right, and a noticeably large window on the opposite end of where she came from that led to the beach outside.

Everyone that was needed was already present: Gai who was directing, Lee who was in charge of the reflector, Neji the cameraman, and Sasuke.

A script was handed to her and Gai talked her through what he wanted of her in the various scenes.

"You're a girl in love," he told her. "Give me smiles and romantic eyes. I want to swoon, Hinata, swoon at the youthful beauty of your love!"

A girl in love? Perhaps she would have to think of her crush, Naruto, to get her emotions across.

"Okay, let's test it out."

To that she froze. But despite her nerves, she had to do her best. She had to ignore the fact that Sasuke was a man of many female fans, who also used to date her friend. If she could do that, she should be able to make it through.

But when Sasuke came to stand in front of her, looking at her with a speck of disinterest, she couldn't think of anything else but that. Naruto's smiling features were hard to think of when Sasuke's striking stare rested upon her.

"Alright, Hinata," Gai broke in. "Give it to me!"

And with a breath of concentration, she looked up at Sasuke with sweet eyes and a shy view of her pearly whites. She brought her hands to lightly rest on his arms for added emphasis.

Gai watched every action. "I like what you did with your hands, Hinata. Great expression. Show me more of that and you've got it," he grinned.

Letting go, she bowed slightly to Gai to thank him.

Sasuke's eyes hadn't left her and she could feel it but she didn't want to meet his gaze. He was a professional actor who surely had opinions of his own on her acting.

"Neji!" Gai turned to him. "Are we set to start?"

"Yes."

"Fantastic. Let's move onto the beach then."

Sasuke began to undress, gracefully taking his gray shirt off to reveal his heavenly physique, something she was already familiar with, and leaving him only in dark blue trunks.

Then she too took off her white cover-up – awkwardly under his gaze – to reveal the matching white two-piece underneath. Her own desire was to wear a one-piece but Tsunade wouldn't have it.

* * *

Hinata had some difficulty in the beginning. Acting in love with a man like Sasuke was something different than posing with him. As a model, people don't focus on her but on the clothes. As an actress, people will focus on her, her every move and facial expression. But she was here and she had to do it.

They completed various scenes, from walking hand in hand along the shoreline, to him giving her a piggyback ride. These scenes were filmed out of order from the script and each scene was done a handful of times, either to fix a mess up or to shoot at a different angle. Take after take it wasn't easy. Most of the mistakes made were because of her jitters. Still, she was determined to learn, and little by little, even though her jitters lingered, she began to get used to acting her part.

It helped that audio wasn't necessary because Gai was able to constantly keep her mind from wandering by talking here and there to tell her what to do when he wanted something. But since the scenes were long and continuous, improvisation was welcomed.

So when the time came to start a scene, Hinata was supposed to remember the angle of the camera, focus solely on Sasuke and do as the script says. But in addition, she had think of any twist she could add. A lot to think about.

And what about Sasuke? He was encouraged to improvise as well.

She had to make sure she kept herself in character and to try not to be taken off guard.

"Action!" called Gai.

The two were lying down on the sand now, side by side, looking at each other cutely or watching the clear blue sky bright above. The smell of the ocean and the warmth of the sun bathed them.

Everything was going pleasantly well when Sasuke decided to improvise something Hinata didn't see coming.

He turned to his side to face her, then brought his hand to her jaw softly and leaned forward.

She scrunched her face and leaned away slightly at his close proximity. This stopped him in his tracks to reach her lips, and he moved back.

"Cut!" came Gai.

"I-I'm sorry," she felt embarrassed. Her reaction wouldn't have been that way had she at least had some sort of warning. After all, she knew they were going to have to share a kiss, but wasn't it supposed to be in a different scene?

"It's alright, Hinata," he assured. He brought a hand to his chin, "Mhm mhm. I see why you might think to pucker up, Sasuke. If we were to include it here, we should figure out better angles," he looked at the script in his hands.

"Isn't the momentous kiss scene at sunset?" inquired Lee.

"Yes," answered Gai, as he looked up from the paper with the squint of his eyes. "But, it is possible we could add this one to be during the climax of the song, and have the other as an ending component. Neji! We must figure out angles! Grab your pen."

"I don't have one," he answered.

"Lee?"

"Not on me. But I can check inside for it, sir!" he said with a salute.

Gai reciprocated the gesture, "Thank you, cadet!"

Off went Lee, leaving Gai and Neji to ponder.

A short moment later, Lee came back to the group.

"Sir, there is someone at the door," he saluted again.

"Thank you, Lee." He looked at the watch on his arm, "It _is _getting toward lunch. Maybe they came early." Turning to everyone else, he declared, "Let us take a small break."

"I'll put the camera inside," said Neji.

"Good thinking. Don't want the heat to harm the camera. Excuse me, friends."

Hinata watched as Gai, Neji, and Lee all walked toward the mansion home. She was going to get up and join them when Sasuke pinned her down.

Her earlier reaction to him when he leaned down to kiss her wasn't necessarily unexpected. He knew she was going to be nervous. Still, he didn't like her reaction.

As he watched her underneath him, he realized how easy it was to read her emotions. If it wasn't her body language, it was her eyes.

A timid, good girl with an attractive figure. She didn't seem to allow herself to any man. He absently wondered if she had ever been with one at all. The way she moved away when he wanted to kiss her could mean anything. Was it her first time? Or did the thought of kissing him turn her away. Would she rather it be with Naruto?

His eyebrow twitched at the thought.

Her cheeks colored under his intense stare. "S-Sasuke?" she uttered after realizing he was gradually leaning closer to her, most likely with his intentions the same as it was before. Her heart beating quickly, she couldn't move away from him, so she squeezed her eyes closed, bracing herself. Next thing she heard was-

"If you're going to make a face, we can't do this scene." He had come close to contact, but when she opened her eyes again, his hair was brushing her cheek, his lips mere centimeters from her ear.

"I'm sorry," she voiced in a whisper.

He raised himself back up to see her expression. Still she was evidently nervous.

Something he planned to fix.

"Kiss me," he commanded.

Her eyes widened. All that could escape her lips was a whimper, "Me?"

He said nothing. Their eyes remained locked on one another, his hair almost close enough to tickle her skin.

Hinata could barely think with the feeling of her stomach flipping uncomfortably and her chest tightening, "I... I..."

Suddenly the warm temperature around her felt like it rose twenty degrees. Her eyes lingered on his a little longer, before tracing his sharp features and ending on his lips. He wasn't going to budge until she complied, so she decided this would have to happen quickly, like ripping off a Band-Aid.

She may not look at him like she does Naruto, but Sasuke was a handsome man. Black hair contrasted fair skin, and his aloof demeanor only added to his cool, masculine energy. It was understandable why women fell for him so easily. And most certainly was the actor an expert kisser. Something she couldn't say about herself because, well, she had never really kissed before. Unfortunately, it was no excuse.

Her eyes found his onyx ones again, and though she felt very self-conscious, she couldn't look away. Sakura had told her once that although it wasn't often, sometimes his gaze could make a girl feel like she was the only person he wanted, the only girl he desired. It made the girl feel special. This was his charm.

He glanced at her rosy lips then, and licked his own as if he were hungering for her, causing her heart to pound louder in her chest.

With a swift intake of breath, before she froze under pressure, she crashed her lips against his. Immediately, he reacted to her with as much vigor as she gave him if not more. His lips were warm and hers were softer than he had imagined. The sea breeze blew around them and what she had hoped would be a short moment felt like an eternity when their lips finally parted.

A smack was heard, causing Hinata to feel embarrassed and her cheeks to flush even further than they already were. Her head was back against the sand, her hair messily around her and she took deep breaths to try and calm herself. Her eyes were still squeezed shut because she was too nervous to see his reaction.

But when she felt the back of his finger brush her jawline carefully, she was compelled to see. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes and saw he held a purposefully unreadable expression.

Slowly, he leaned closer to her, allowing barely two inches of space between their noses, "Again."

So she bit her lip, looked at his, and promptly closed the gap between them a second time. Taking a breath in the middle of their lip lock, she smelled sunscreen and didn't know whom it belonged to. She pushed away when she felt something wet touch her lip and took a couple of large breaths as if she had been underwater. Her head was about ready to spin.

After Hinata calmed a bit, Sasuke tilted his head and leaned his lips over hers at a teasing distance, but not enough to make contact. "Again," he told her in a half-whisper.

So she did.

This time he wouldn't let her go so easily. His hand held the back of her neck to keep her against him. The pressure pushed her back down onto the sand. His lips were forceful, but not enough to scare her own, which submitted to his demand. When she needed a gasp of air, her lips parted.

Her mistake.

Taking it as an invitation, he mixed his tongue with hers and finally tasted her sweetness, like that of honey. Although not fond of sweets, hers he would have. Having claimed a little more of her, his optimistic parts south of the border reacted to the intimate contact.

He heard her squeak from under him and tense at their mouth's play. She wasn't for this intimacy, but his expertise was at work, and maybe it was because of that that her body wasn't against it either. Since she was new to this experience, just this once would she allow him to be this intimate with her.

Maybe it was because she could hear the crashing of the waves that she thought of salt when she tasted him. And perhaps the first kiss felt like an eternity, but this time, it felt even longer. Too long in fact, and she was getting too hot and she needed a good breath of air!

To her relief, he finally let her go and parted from her. Breathing heavily, her cheeks were on fire and her heart felt like it would never stop racing. Her head was spinning now, so much so that she willed herself not to faint. Had she been standing up, her legs probably would've collapsed.

She hadn't realized he moved off from over her until her eyes opened and she met the blinding, blue sky. _Not… as quickly as a Band-Aid, _she realized.

"Hinata," came the fierce voice of her cousin.

Flinching, she immediately sat up. She felt like she had a momentary heart attack. Turning cautiously toward Neji, she kept her gaze on the sand between them, "Y-Yes?" _When did he come? Did he see us doing… that?_

"Go inside," he ordered.

Hesitantly, she pushed herself off from the ground. Goose bumps plagued her skin and her legs felt like mush. She worried they would give way.

Not moving fast enough, he pressed, "Now."

So she quickened her pace and scurried away.

Sasuke was already standing and was going to follow her when Neji stopped him.

"What is your relationship with Hinata?"

He gave him a glare, wondering where her cousin was going to go with this little conversation.

"You like her, do you not?" Neji gave as equal a stare in intensity.

Sasuke almost snorted at the accusation. Instead, he decided to use this easy opportunity to irritate him as he glanced down at his pants, directing Neji to "proof".

He saw the man's eyebrows furrow. How amusing.

With a mischievous glint in his eye, Sasuke shrugged. "Haven't you heard?" he said dryly. "She's the reason I broke up with Karin."

Neji clenched his fists. He wouldn't act rashly. It wasn't his character to. So he exhaled his annoyance away. "I would not joke about those rumors so easily," he told him. With a little less certainty, he continued, "I see the way you look at her. You want something-"

"You care a little too much, Hyuuga," he said spitefully. "Are your feelings so misplaced, you're taking them out on me?"

"What you are implying is blasphemous," said he.

"Is it?"

He glared menacingly but contained his anger, concluding, "You're avoiding the truth."

Sasuke suddenly cared less of this pointless conversation. He resumed walking back toward the beach house.

"As her cousin, I am telling you to stay away from her," Neji said firmly.

Stopping in his tracks, he slowly turned to him again. A smirk across his lips, he answered, "And what if I don't?" if only to provoke him further.

To his satisfaction, Neji couldn't answer.

A stare down occurred between the two before Lee's voice was heard from afar, calling for them to come inside for lunch.

Neji took his leave first.

Despite some tension between the two, no one seemed to take notice as pizza was devoured in the dining room. Gai sat at the head of the table and Lee and Hinata were on either side closest to him. Neji sat beside Hinata, across from Sasuke.

Earlier, when Hinata had left to go inside, her mind was swirling with thoughts about the kiss. Why did they have to do it so many times? Did she do it correctly? Did Neji see them? Did all Sasuke's co-stars feel the same way after such intimacy with him? After she asked herself these questions, realization hit her.

Her first kiss, even her first second and her first third were given to Sasuke Uchiha. …And it wasn't bad.

But it was only for the acting. They were going to kiss in a later scene anyway and so he helped her practice. Yes… that was it. She had to get over her anxiety. There was nothing to feel guilty about. It was done for the acting.

Still, the sensations lingered in her thoughts, causing her cheeks to heat up again. So much so that she had to fan herself.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" asked Lee.

She nodded and tried smiling to assure him, "Yes! I'm fine..."

During their short lunch break, different angles for the kiss scene were discussed. Sasuke gave no input. Instead, he remained in his thoughts.

"_You like her, do you not?" _It was an assumption to scoff at. If it meant something other than bodily desire, then he could safely say he had no interest in starting another relationship. It was only that she gave him opportunities to mess with her. How flustered she reacted made her fun to play with. It eased his boredom. Nothing more.

But still Neji's words would not stop playing in his head. It irritated him each time. Blame was placed upon the man's pretentious attitude. He assumed he knew, but to this, Sasuke would claim him wrong.

"Alright!" Gai said, breaking him from his thoughts. "We don't want to lose the sunlight. We're making fantastic time. Come everyone!"

* * *

"Now, lean in for the smooch!" called the director.

Sasuke slowly leaned over her. He was watching Hinata, who despite her smile, held a light blush. She almost looked uncomfortable. _Still nervous?_

Actually, he wasn't in the mood for kissing her either. But like any professional, he put personal feelings aside and leaned down. Their breaths intertwined.

Just as his lips brushed hers, his chest tightened and he pulled away unwillingly.

"Stop! Cut!" Gai waved his arms liked a flailing child.

Sasuke sat up, angry mostly with himself. Why did he do that? He is always capable of pulling off a performance with ease. Acting was far from difficult to him. Why must this be any different?

Hinata raised a hand to her chest. Her heart was beating so loudly that she worried everyone could hear it.

Unexpectedly to the group, Sasuke picked himself up and headed toward the beach house.

His infuriation was rising the more he thought of the reason why he was angry. _"You like her,"_ rang Neji's voice annoyingly. It was that Hyuuga to blame and Sasuke simply needed momentary space away. _Why would it be her anyway?_

"Where are you going?" Gai inquired.

Sasuke didn't answer so Lee figured, "Perhaps to visit the restroom?"

"Right, well, we did just eat," he considered. With no choice, he clapped his hands, "Restroom break, everyone!" and turned to start a conversation with Lee.

Hinata sat up, saw the men relax, and then turned to see Sasuke just before he disappeared indoors. She wondered if he was all right and contemplated checking. But knowing what he was like, she assumed he would want to be left alone.

As she sat in place, she felt the sun burning her skin. It had been a few hours already since the last time she applied sunscreen. Excusing herself, she decided to use the short break to go inside and reapply. She was unaware of Neji watching her leave.

When she stepped inside, the sudden cool air of the indoors hit her.

"Damn it," she heard Sasuke mutter, who was searching through his jacket that rested over the back of a dining chair. He was looking for a pack of cigarettes but realized he didn't bring it because he didn't think he'd need any.

His eyes found hers when he heard the door close behind her. Then as if he wanted to avoid her, he looked away, elsewhere.

Her head dipped to eye the ground before she took the moment to find the sunscreen. It was atop the counter next to the table. Making her way over, she took the bottle in her hand and squeezed the content into her open palm.

She faced away from Sasuke as she spread the lotion over he arms and front, hoping her presence wasn't bothering him too much.

Although a wave of anger did pass him earlier, he was calming down now. Whatever he felt or did with Hinata, it didn't matter. She acted unusual to him and that was intriguing. Nothing more.

As he concluded this, he watched her awkwardly rub the white substance on her smooth back. She was missing places.

"Here," he approached her from behind and took the bottle from her hand. If he could do this with no problem then he was correct in saying there was no problem.

Before she could turn to look at him, she felt the cool cream being rubbed into her backside by strong hands. She jumped and gasped simultaneously.

"Move your hair," he told her. Nothing wrong so far.

She grabbed any loose strands and held her hair in her hands over her shoulder, her arms against her chest. "I… can do it," she tried telling him.

But he didn't stop touching her.

With each stroke over her shoulders and down her back and up the sides of her body, Hinata felt embarrassingly good. The way his steady fingers rubbed the sunscreen on her skin made it feel more like a massage. Goose bumps formed and a chill ran down her spine, causing her to shiver.

He was finished then. Taking a small step forward, Sasuke allowed only a couple inches of space between her back and his bare chest. "Cold?" he said in a low, alluring voice right beside her ear. He would've opted to touch her further, blaming it on every male's desire.

She tensed slightly, but dared not turn around. Then she saw his arm come from beside her to place the sunscreen back on the counter. After he set it down, she felt his presence leave her side.

He had touched her, but nothing pained his chest or forced him to falter. With that, he was satisfied.

Her eyes were upon the sunscreen. Then, ignoring the voice in her head that told her how good he had been making her feel, she wondered if he needed some too. So, she took the bottle back in her hands and turned to face him.

His back was to her, but he stood still beside the dining table, only a few steps away.

Trying not to stare too much at his toned back, she was able to say slowly, "Do you want some too?" When he looked at her, she held the bottle toward him, her eyes however unable to meet his.

Sasuke looked at it, then back at her and nodded. Taking out a chair from the table, he sat with his back facing her.

A light color rose in her cheeks when she realized he wanted her to rub it on him.

A minute passed, and he wondered if she would lose her courage. Then, he felt her hands bashfully touch him, her palms rubbing the sunscreen in circles. _She asked, _he told himself.

When she was done, he stood up and turned around to face her. The bottle still in her hands, she held it up to him when she saw him eyeing it. He took it and finished rubbing in the lotion on his chest.

As he did so, she didn't move. So he halted his movements for a moment and looked at her.

Her eyes locked with his. She had been watching his hand movements without realizing how blatant she was, and after making eye contact, she felt embarrassed. A blush appeared upon her features and before she stepped toward the back door, she gave him a small, awkward smile.

He watched her stop to look out the large window, her hands behind her back, before he resumed rubbing in the sunscreen lotion. Once he had finished, he set the bottle down on the dining table. Then he walked toward the door and realized Hinata had been waiting for him when she followed him out.

_Strange girl, _he thought. _She had no reason to wait._

As the two approached the rest of the group, Gai called to them, "Come, lovebirds! We must continue this glorious piece of art!"

When his actors were in place, he exclaimed, "Now let's get kissing!"

Hinata grew nervous once again. The memory of Sasuke's lips against hers played in her mind, the sensations so fresh. They were alone before, but for the actual scene, they were going to be watched.

She squeezed her eyes shut to push her nerves away. If she thought of it like that, she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

"Action!"

So they smiled and glanced at the blue sky or in the other's eyes and seemingly enjoyed each other's company. Then came the time to kiss.

This time, Sasuke wouldn't dare pull back like his earlier mistake, no matter the tightness in his chest. It was just then that he remembered the feeling was something he hadn't gotten in a long time. Not since-

"Sakura," he whispered almost inaudibly.

Hinata heard him. _Is he… thinking of her? _she wondered. Then she thought, _Does he miss her?_ Moreover, what would Sakura think about their having to kiss?

As questions distracted her mind, Sasuke pushed back any feeling he felt and leaned over her.

Just as he was a mere inch away from making contact with Hinata's rosy lips, she faltered.

"I'm sorry!" she said, covering her face with her hands.

"Cut!"

Sasuke fell back flat against the sand. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "What now?" he said, frustration laced in his words.

"No problem, Hinata," Gai told her with a thumbs up. "You can do this!"

So she placed her arms back down against her sides and the camera began to roll.

Sasuke had caught a glimpse of Neji before the camera started recording and noticed the man frowning slightly. Because of what he put in his head earlier, he decided to spite him.

When it came time for the big moment, his fingers were in her hair and he licked his lips before pressing against her own with wet desire. He tasted her with such passion that when they parted, she was breathing heavily and her cheeks were crimson. Sitting up, she tilted her head down in hopes of hiding her fluster behind her hair. Her head began to spin once again and just as before, she had to will herself not to faint.

"The glory of youth," said Gai, blinking, fingers over his mouth. "That was beautiful. With that, I don't think we need the other kiss scene, don't you think, Lee?"

"I agree," Lee held a hand to his heart. "It took my breath away."

As the two looked at each other almost teary-eyed, Sasuke smirked at Neji, who glared back at him. Mission accomplished.

"But," said Gai. "It is not the right feel. Give me more sensual and less sexual and you'll have me completely!"

Neji sighed quietly.

"Ready, my sweet?" Gai said to Hinata.

She stopped fanning herself, then tentatively lowered back onto the sand.

_Stay focused_, she repeated to herself as the camera rolled and Sasuke leaned over her. The look in his eyes expressed such affection that she almost couldn't believe it came from the same man. He was a great actor indeed. But as he slowly bent closer to her lips, her heart wanted to climb out of her chest and she abruptly felt the need for air.

Her head turned swiftly away from him, "Wait!"

Sasuke exhaled loudly and fell flat against the sand again.

"Cut! You've got this, Hinata. We believe in you!" encouraged Gai.

She took in a couple of deep breaths to concentrate before nodding to the director, indicating she was ready.

"Okay. Camera rolling? Ready and, action!"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N:**

I'm terribly sorry that I uploaded this chapter very late! I had meant to update much sooner but figuring out an idea for a music video that would fit the characters in the least OOC way possible was tough. Not only that, I had to deliberately stay away from friends to make time to write this out. It's summer vacation you see. And currently, it is 9AM.

I've never written a kiss scene before so I had to look up how… What did you think?

I feel like I might've written them out of character in this chapter. If that is true, then I am sorry.

I want to thank everyone for your reviews! The last chapter had the most reviews out of all my chapters and it was exciting to read your responses.

You guys make me happy and thus, I will try not to fail you. Thank you for the push!

Fun fact: I listened to "Rhythm of Love" by Plain White T's a lot during the time I was pondering ideas for this chapter.


End file.
